In The End
by missterio
Summary: FINISHED! characters from 01. Myotismon is bent on having the ultimate powers to rule the world, but first he has to find the young woman who has them. Can the digidestined stop him, or will Myotismon truly rule the world this time?
1. The Begining

**Fiction Rating:** _T_ (some language, violence, blood, and a mild, sexual scene)

**Disclaimer** I do not own Digimon (Duh!). I'm not totally sure who does own Digimon, but I think it's Bandai...or somewhere...around those lines (if I'm wrong, I'm sorry; I really am).

**Author's Note:** Slight AU ('alternative universe'...or whatever it's called). This takes place during season one of _Digimon_ (sort of during the episode: Gateway to Home) but now a new sinister plot is added to this whole story; and it will change a young woman's life forever... Please read and review! This is my VERY first digimon fanfic., and I really would appreciate feedback on how the story is. I know this chapter sounds lame, but I just wanted all the readers to know about the girl who Myotismon -- nevermind; I don't want to spoil it for you.

_

* * *

_

The sequel to In The End: **In The End II: The Darkness of Reality**, is now up!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

Kyle had never really cared for the show Digimon, but when she was younger, she would love to watch that show everyday. As years went by, she gradually lost interest in it. She never lost her love for cartoons though, it's just that Digimon lost it's touch. This girl had just turned eighteen not that long ago, but even so, she hates to act like an adult. Kyle is not like the other girls either. She despises wearing anything that reveals her skin, usually ranging from shorts to dresses. For some odd reason, she likes to be covered at all times, otherwise, she'll feel naked. Some people consider her somewhat of a goth, but she just doesn't see it. She does dress in dark clothes, but not as dark people or her friends would think.

Even though Kyle lost some of her interest in the Digimon show, her younger brother, Eddie does. Eddie is a huge fan of Pokemon and Digimon alike, and has the cards, toys and videogames of them all over his room! He often spends his time in his room playing with these things, so he didn't have many friends, but that didn't bother him that much; he mostly hung around his sister, which mostly bothered her since she likes privacy.

The hour was late right now for these two children, but Kyle didn't mind it much as long as she was in her room and not the living room. Eddie happened to be in Kyle's room as well; sitting on the floor as usual, for his sister hated other people on her bed. As Kyle watched _The Batman_ on TV, Eddie was playing with one of his Gameboy games. Since Kyle's bed was leaned up against the wall, she had her back lay against it. One would expect her bedroom to be full of death-like things, or floors and walls to be black, but that wouldn't be true. Kyle was a terrific artist, and most of her artworks covered the walls; and her rug was blue, not black. Her bed had beautiful pink flowers on it too.

"What time is it?" Eddie asked, never taking his eyes off of his game.

Kyle's eyes slowly shifted to her small alarm clock on a coffee table. "It's going on 9 o'clock. We'll have to go to bed soon, so we don't wake up late for school or nothing."

Eddie groaned for he knew he would have to quit playing his game soon. "I wish we didn't have to go to school tomorrow," he grumbled under his breath, "I wish we could go somewhere else."

"Like where?" Asked Kyle, looking down at her brother.

Eddie leaned back against the bed, "I don't know, how about Pokemon!"

Kyle rolled her eyes and relaxed herself even more against the wall. "Oh boy, _Pokemon_!" She said sarcastically, "Just love those dumb little creatures!"

Eddie looked up from his game and to the sarcastic sister of his, "What about the Digital World?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "The 'Digital World?' You mean _Digimon_ -- _please_!" She snorted with some laughter, and then spoke again, "Like I would want to go there too! I'd rather go to school!"

Eddie quickly looked away, but then he turned to Kyle again with a strange grin forming on his face, "Can I ask you something?" Kyle merely shrugged, in an odd gesture of yes. "If you had to choose to go to Digimon or Pokemon, where would you go?"

"Do I have to answer?" Kyle asked somewhat depressingly, but when she saw that strange curiosity on her brother's face, she rolled her eyes once more and answered, "Fine... I guess Digimon."

"Why Digimon?" Eddie wondered a bit curiously.

Kyle grunted, "I don't know, Ed; maybe because I don't like Pokemon, but then again, I don't like Digimon either..."

"Then why--"

Kyle looked back at the alarm clock and glared at Eddie angrily, "Maybe it's time for bed now, and besides that, you're really starting to bug me with these weird questions!" Eddie sighed sadly as he got up from the floor and slowly made his way out of Kyle's room. Kyle felt bad for being a little hard on her brother, but she was getting annoyed by questions that she really didn't want to answer. "You better brush your teeth!" She called after him.

"_Ugh_! Would you? "Eddie hollered back angrily.

Kyle sighed and laid on her back. As she starred at the ceiling, she wondered what it would be like if she and her brother were to go to the Digital World, but she knew she wouldn't have to worry about that. "What are the odds of ending up there anyway?" She said to herself, and got up from the bed to change into her pajamas. Kyle would think that going to the Digital World would be very, very, very, very, very, very slim, but it actually wasn't very slim at all! The two children are about to discover a whole other world... just waiting for them behind their closet door...

* * *

**Author's Note: **After reading this chapter again, I realized saying "behind their closer door" sounded extremely corny, like they were going into the world of Narnia or something. Well, they're not. This isn't _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ here; this is a Digimon story, so please don't compare me to the other book. It isn't related to Narnia at all. 


	2. A Bad Start

Chapter Two:

A Bad Start

As usual, Kyle woke up to her alarm clock, which buzzed at 5 o'clock a.m. She wanted to go sleep more, but knew she had to get up. When she was just starting to get out of bed, her mom came to the door and told Kyle that she was leaving for work, which is pretty early. When her mom left, Kyle did her daily morning routine: take a shower, eat breakfast, brush her teeth, get dressed, do hair and makeup (which she thinks just makes her a little less horrible looking) and then wake up Eddie. Eddie woke up groaning like always, but then he followed his sister's orders to go brush his teeth and pick up his messy room, which Kyle likes to call a 'Tornado Eddie', since it did look like a tornado came through and trashed it. As Eddie was brushing his teeth, Kyle slowly walked back into the living room and plopped herself down on the love seat, which is almost right next to the actual couch. Kyle was so tired this morning, that she began to close her eyes and started to drift off to sleep!

"I'm done!" Eddie called from his room, which startled Kyle to be fully awake. She looked straight ahead to see Eddie walking down the hall and into the living room, where he sat down on the couch, starring at the TV in front of him.

Kyle looked away from him and starred at the TV as well. "We're gonna get ready to leave in five minutes," she said sternly. Kyle and Eddie usually took the bus to school. She would love to drive to school and drop Eddie to his, but she doesn't know how to drive yet (shocking) and besides that, she doesn't even have a car! For those five minutes, the children just stared at the TV, and even though it wasn't on, they still had their eyes on it; day dreaming about things that will never happen, except in their own minds. "It's time to get ready and go," said Kyle, as if she was in some dreary trance. Eddie nodded slowly, but then he went by the door to put his shoes on, and to his room to get his coat out of the closest. Kyle got her shoes on and her jacket from her closet. She put on her usual Batman jacket which she loves to wear.

As Kyle got her backpack on over her shoulders, she heard a sudden _thump!_ comming from her brother's bedroom, and then she heard Eddie cry out,"Kyle! Kyle!"

Kyle quickly threw down her heavy backpack and walked into Eddie's room to see what was wrong with her brother. As she walked in, she saw Eddie on the ground; eyes wide with fright and shock. "Eddie, what's wrong?" Kyle asked with concern in her voice.

"The closet it--," Said Eddie, his voice trailing off. He pointed a shaky finger to the closet door, which was slightly ajar. Kyle turned to the door and cocked her head.

"What's wrong with it?" Kyle wondered, not a least bit nervous at what could be behind it.

"Open the door, you'll see!"

Kyle shrugged and took no caution to opening the door. When she swung the door open though, her eyes nearly popped out of her head (just an expression people, her eyes weren't _really_ going to fall out of her head). Inside Eddie's closet was...well...a whole other place! It appeared to be the inside of some spooky castle. When Kyle took a few steps closer to the door, and got a better look inside, she could see that there was a long, narrow hallway, with dark gray bricks. The hallway itself was pretty dim, and was only lit up by small candles that hung on the walls. When Eddie was about to walk inside his closet, Kyle grabbed his arm and shook her head frantically. "Are you crazy?" She said, being sarcastically appalled by his actions. "We don't even know what's in there, or how this whole thing got here!"

Eddie wiggled out of Kyle's grasp and took a few steps closer. "But I don't wanna go to school! I wanna go in!" Eddie said, sounding a bit eager to go in the closet, and he edged himself a little closer inside.

"I don't know Ed..." said Kyle worriedly, and she bit her lip too. "What if we die or something? What if this place...leads to hell?"

Eddie grunted irritably by Kyle's paranoid nature. "Yeah right," he said sarcastically, "Now let's go in!" Eddie didn't care what was on the other side, for he went in with no hesistation whatso ever; with no worries on his mind. Unlike his sister though, Kyle was terrified to face any actions without thinking it through first. She had no idea what was on the other side, but she was more worried about dying or getting trapped in there. Well, fortunately for her, she doesn't have to worry about those things...at least for now. Kyle knew she had to go in after her brother -- otherwise, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him.

Kyle took a long, deep breath before she walked into the closet after her brother, but as soon as she entered, the closet door immediately shut behind her. Kyle quickly spun around and tried to force the door open, but the problem was, there was no door there anymore; only a gray, bricked wall with small candles. Kyle began to pound on the wall. "No! No! No! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?" She cried frighteningly.

Eddie pointed straight ahead of him, "We just walk. This place has to lead somewhere..."

Kyle looked ahead to see that the hallway just kept going straight, but when she squinted her eyes to adjust better, she could also see that the hallway would lead them into an even larger room full of other hallways above! Her mouth was left agape in shock. "This place...is so strange, but...so familiar as well," she said to herself quietly. "I know I've seen this place before..."

Eddie grabbed Kyle's hand gently and edged her further down the hall. "Come on, Kyle! Let's see where this leads too..."

"I don't know..." said Kyle nervously, but knew she had no choice, since there was no way back to her own world. As Eddie started walking down the hall, she followed behind slowly. It didn't take them long at all to reach the larger room full of other hallways, and once they did, the two gasped loudly on how 'twisted' this place really is! They saw that some of the paths above were either upside-down, twisted all about in weird directions, or just went nowhere.

"Whoa..." Said Kyle and Eddie in unison as they both gazed around the large room. The two kids could also see that this place was more darker than the hallway that they just walked through.

"At least we can keep going straight," said Kyle, as she looked straight ahead of her to see that the path still led on.

"Let's keep going," Eddie said anxiously, as he continued to walk on ahead of his sister.

"Eddie, wait!" Kyle called after him.When she quickly caught up with Ed, the two suddenly stopped in their tracks to hear strange voices in the distance.

"What is that?" Eddie asked a little nervoulsy, as he listened closely to the odd sounds.

"I don't know, but they sound like they're coming our way," Kyle replied quietly, a little nervous as well. The two knew they had nowhere to run, so they just stood their ground, and waited for whatever to come to them.

About ten feet from the children, they could see ghostly figures coming toward them, along with a round and dark, bluish creature flying ahead of the dead beings. As the bizarre things got closer, Eddie knew exactly what they were. "Kyle...it's..._digimon_!" He said, but oddly enough, he didn't sound surprised at all to know this. "It's the Bakemon and Demidevimon!"

"Are you serious?" Kyle said shockingly, and didn't want to believe that it was actually digimon coming toward them; but she had to believe it. She could see that the strange figures _were_ a bunch of Bakemon, along with the round, flying creature: Demidevimon.

Demidevimon gestured his wing out to the Bakemon to halt from moving onwards, then he fluttered up to Kyle's face. Kyle took a few steps back, but Eddie just stayed put. "Is this the one?" Questioned one of the Bakemon in that ghostly tone.

Demidevimon thought as he looked Kyle over from head to toe. The young girl felt very uneasy about this. "It has to be, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pass through from her world," replied Demidevimon.

Another Bakemon pointed to Eddie and asked, "But how did this little boy get in here then?"

"Huh?" Demidevimon turned to Eddie and frowned angrily, "That _is_ a good question. How did _he_ get in here?" Eddie gazed down on his feet as he fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

Questions were boggling through Kyle's mind, and she didn't know where to start with them. She knew she had to do something, so she actually had the courage to speak up, "Um...listen, we're sorry that we came through here, we really are! We don't even know how this place...came to us, but we really would like to go back home!" She bit her lip as she waited for an answer from either monsters.

Demidevimon grinned mischeviously and snickered, "Go home? I don't think so!" Without warning, he snatched Kyle's left hand with his claw-like feet and turned it over to look at her palm. Kyle's eyes widened when she saw a strange mark on her hand...that looked like a bat!

"How did this -- this mark was never here before!" Kyle gasped as her eyes were glued to this eerie image on her hand.

"This proves it: you are the one!" Demidevimon boosted happily as he let go of Kyle's hand.

"Proves what?" Kyle asked irritably.

Demidevimon snickered more evilly as he answered, "Why, that you belong to my master: Lord Myotismon!"

Kyle and Eddie both looked very shocked. "What?" Kyle cried, and she began to shake her head; denying everything that's happening to them. "Just what are you talking about? I-I-I...I don't even know him! I never even met him!" She whimpered with fright as the faces of the mosnters became more menacing.

Demidevimon laughed and the Bakemon joined in. "Myotismon waited a long time for you, girlie, and now his wish will _finally_ come true!" Demidevimon squealed with glee.

"This isn't making any sense! What wish? And what does Myotismon have to do with me?" Kyle cried worriedly. "Answer me!"

Demidevimon tried to contain more of his snickering as he replied, "You'll see, but for now...you are his hostages... " He gestured to the Bakemon with his feet, and a few of them came up from behind the kids and grabbed their arms. Kyle and Eddie tried to struggle, but it was pointless since the Bakemon were not showing any signs of letting go.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing with us?" Kyle shrieked, as she still tried to struggle away from the Bakemon.

"I can't let you get away, girlie! Myotismon has been waiting a long time for you. I don't think he's gonna want his girl to get away that easily..." Demidevimon turned to Eddie and his smile widened wickedly, "But _you_, I have no idea how you got to this world, but I guess Myotismon can eat you later on!" Eddie groaned and kind of slumped in place. "Take them to the dungeons for now! I think once we're all ready to leave for the human world, Myotismon might want to take his girl with him..." Demidevimon told the Bakemon, and then he gestured his wings toward another direction.

"What the hell is going on? Why won't you tell us?" Tears were streaming down Kyle's face as she had never felt more scared in her life right now.

Demidevimon just smiled, then turned around and flew in a different direction, while the Bakemon whisked the children away to the dungeons...which is very complicated to explain where it was, considering all the strange twisting and turning hallways Myotismon had in his castle. Once they all reached the dungeon, the Bakemon threw the chlildren into one of the cells and quickly locked the door. "There...that'll hold you two until Lord Myotismon is ready for you," replied one of the Bakemon, who just stared at them with its odd expression.

"I wish I was dreaming, because this...seems so unreal; it is unreal...," Kyle mumbled and just gazed at the ground beneath her.

"Perhaps our master will explain everything to you, when he wishes to see you," said the Bakemon, but suddenly, they all heard Demidevimon's voice in the distance, _"Bakemon! Get over here! The digidestined are here; and don't let them reach the dungeons!"_ With that, all the Bakemon hurriedly flew out of the dungeon.

Kyle and Eddie looked at each other, but she broke the awkward moment by saying, "If the digidestined are here, then maybe they can bring us back home."

"But how?" Eddie asked depressingly, and he sat down and brought his legs close to his chest.

"I don't know, but I rather be with them then to be with Myotismon," Kyle looked striaght ahead to the walls; thinking what it would be like to actually meet the breath-taking vampire.

"I don't want Myotismon to eat me," grumbled Eddie, looking down at his feet.

"I won't let him do anything to you, Ed," Kyle said somewhat reassuringly, patting his back at the same time. Even with Kyle's words, Eddie was still scared of what has happened to them so far, and now he wished that he never went through his closet door! All Kyle wants to know is why Myotismon even wants her. She never considered herself as special: a punk girl who the boys all have tried to avoid talking to. The two just sat in the dungeon quietly; hoping that the digidestined or even their digimon, will come to save them and bring them back to their own world.


	3. Myotismon's Castle

**Chapter Three:**

**Myotismon's Castle**

The digidestined and their digimon had just reached Myotismon's castle and are about to break in, so they could try to stop him and find a way home to start searching for the eighth digidestined child. The children and their digimon are standing in front of the castle doors, thinking if they should break into the place, or sneak in.

"Should we just break in, or sneak in?" Tai asked everyone while still starring at the doors.

"I think sneaking is pretty pointless by now, since Myotismon most likely knows we're here," grumbled Matt, crossing his arms.

Tai turned his head towards Matt and replied, "You think so?"

Matt slowly nodded, "I just _think_ so, I don't know for sure..."

Mimi clasped her hands together and whimpered, "I am so sick of the fighting. I just wish all of this could end!"

"I doubt it," said Sora depressingly, "Especially when we have to find the eighth digidestined before Myotismon does."

Tai had a determined look on his face as he declared, "I guess that settles it: we're breaking in!" He turned to his digimon, Agumon and said, "Agumon, do your stuff!"

Agumon nodded and approached the castle doors, and gave out his attack cry, "Pepper breath!" As Agumon's attack hit the doors, nothing happened. Tai figured the doors would break within a single hit, but since they were very large and thick, the attack didn't work. "Um...I need more help Tai," said Agumon slowly, turning around to look at Tai. Matt and Izzy sent their digimon to help Agumon.

"Pepper breath!"

"Blue blaster!"

"Super shocker!"

All three digimon attacked the doors at the same time, and luckily, one of them blew into sharp dangerous shards, and fell all over the ground. Everyone cheered, all for the exception of Joe. "Oh great, now they know we're here for sure," his voice trembled slightly in fear.

"Well...they probably know we're here anyway," said Tai, shrugging. "Anyways, let's go!" Then everyone followed Tai into the castle. When the chosen children all entered the castle doors, their eyes grew wide with astonishment. The entryway that they were standing was rather large, and had three narrow hallways going in different directions.The room itself was almost empty, except for a few torches along the walls, and a very large, red velvet carpet that covered over half of the floor.

"So...where are all the guards, if there are any?" Sora wondered, gazing at the interior.

"Probably down one of those hallways," Joe answered, pointing towards the three hallways.

Mimi shivered slightly, and quivered with fear, "I just want to get out of this place. The whole room is _badly_ decorated."

Tai quickly nodded and turned to look at everyone, "Alright, than let's split up. Matt and I will go down this hallway, and-- "

Izzy suddenly interrupted Tai, "I don't think splitting up is a good idea," he said in a cautious tone. "We can easily lose each other in this place, and that's not something we should risk if we happen to come across Myotismon."

Tai shrugged, "Okay...we won't split up, but I hope we find something useful in this place... "

Everybody headed toward the hallway farthest to their left, and went through. Unfortunately for the digidestined, the hallway was more narrow than they thought to be, so walking through was pretty cramped. "Does anyone know where we're going?" grunted Matt, as he moved awkwardly down the narrow hall.

Tai shouted back at Matt, "Of course we don't know where we're going! If we did, we would of made it to 'wherever' by now!"

Joe shushed the two boys, "I don't think we should be yelling in here... I don't want to attract unwanted attention..."

"Isn't that the whole reason why we didn't sneak in? To _attract_ the bad digimon and face them head on?" Matt asked Joe rudely.

Joe slightly shrugged to Matt's words, and then sighed. Probably after about a couple of seconds, Izzy pointed straight ahead, "Hey, I see another room ahead!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and peered to see where he was pointing to. Up ahead appeared to be a large chamber of sorts, but since it looked so dim from where the digidestined and digimon were standing, it was hard to tell exactly what was in there.

Tai pressed onward, "No use standing around here and _thinking_ about what that room might look like, so let's go." Everyone looked at each other in shock at how Tai didn't care at what dangers might be lurking in the dim room, but they couldn't stand there long; they had to go after Tai so he couldn't get into any trouble alone. They followed Tai into the room and gasped, or awed at how weird and big the chamber actually was. This happened to be the same room that Kyle and Eddie were in when they met Demidevimon and the Bakemon.

Sora slowly walked on over to Tai, who was standing there with a look of awe on him. "Where should we go, there's so many twists and turns here...not too mention doors," Sora stated, looking around the room. Tai just leaned over to one side and started to think.

"Please don't think too long Tai," Mimi said worriedly as she looked all over the room, "This place gives me goose bumps!"

Tai turned to Mimi and the rest, but then gazed back the other way. Agumon tugged on Tai's shirt. Tai looked down onto Agumon and asked, "What is it?"

Agumon blinked up at his partner before speaking. "If we find a bad digimon, we should follow him to see where he goes. Maybe he'll lead us to what we might need to find."

Tai thought on this, but frowned at the idea, "But what if this digimon spots us? I don't think he'll lead us anywhere then; he'll probably start screaming for help, and that will definitely bring Myotismon here. I don't feel like facing that fang-face yet."

"We're gonna have to face him sooner or later,"Matt stated a matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. "We might as well keep going forward to see where this path leads us," then he gestured his hand forward down the hall. Tai rolled his eyes and started walking ahead slowly. Everyone else followed.

"Oh man..." Joe quivered, his expression looked as if he was about to faint at any moment. "I _hate_ fighting..."

"The digimon fight, not us," Sora pointed out, and cracked a small smile on her face. She looked over to Joe to add, "It would be funny to see you take on Myotismon though." She giggled quietly afterwards.

As they all seemed to be nearing another room ahead, Demidevimon flew out ofnowhere and crashed right into Tai. The two fell to the ground hard upon impact. Demidevimon shrieked when the digidestined children and digimon before him. "Ack! It's you! How did you guys get in here without anyone else seeing ya?" His eyes literally bulged right out of his head as he looked into the eyes of each digidestined.

As Tai got up from the ground slowly, Matt took a few steps ahead of him and crossed his arms again. "This just goes to show you that you need more security hear." Matt smirked at Demidevimon.

Demidevimon growled and clenched his claws, then he called out,"Bakemon! Get over here! The digidestined are here; and don't let them reach the dungeons!"

All the digidestined's digimon came forth and were ready to attack anything that came at them. Tai raised an eyebrow. "The dungeons? What's down there?" He asked Demidevimon a little suspiciously.

Demidevimon narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing down there. Nope. There's absolutely _nothing_ down there; not even two kids held captive; nobody down there!"

The digidestined gasped. "There are kids in the Digital World? You mean you already have the eighth digidestined child?" Izzy asked, shocked to hear this.

Demidevimon rolled his eyes, and at that moment, the Bakemon glided to him and levitated close by. "Darn it, I already told you too much!" He stuck his face up in the air, as if he was still better than all the rest. "But _nooooo_, they're not digidestined! It just so happens that Lord Myotismon is going to marry one of them -- _ack_! I did it again!" The little digimon growled softly and started to bang his head against the hard floors. "The Master is going to kill me for this!"

Demidevimon hurriedly flew in the opposite direction. Matt and T.K. started running after him with their digimon beside them. They passed by the Bakemon so fast, that the ghost digimon had no time to react or attack. "Matt! Get back here! T.K.!" Tai called after them, but Matt and T.K. were too far ahead to hear him. He and the rest knew they couldn't go after Matt and T.K. until they took care of the Bakemon that were in the way. Tai looked at Agumon, and the little digimon did the same."You ready Agumon?" Tai asked excitedly. Agumon nodded; he knew what Tai meant.

"Agumon...digivolve too... GREYMON!"

"Biyomon...digivolve too... BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon...digivolve too..."

* * *

"Hey Matt...why are we chasing Demidevimon?" T.K. asked. 

"Because that little rodent might lead us somewhere of importance..." Matt answered back, not looking at his little brother. "And I want to know where he's going anyway..." Matt and T.K., and their digimon, ran down a twisting and turning hallway that seemed to go on forever, but as they took a sharp turn, everyone stopped dead in front of a large door with a huge silver handle. The two just starred at the silver object, wondering if they should go in or not, but then they heard a scream from the other side, which sounded like it came from a little boy. "We have to go in if there's people in that room..." Matt muttered.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon cried, and the door broke away and landed to the ground. When Matt and T.K. went into the room -- the dungeons to be exact, they saw Demidevimon in front of a cell, and appeared to be taunting or scaring a little boy on the other side.

"...You're coming with me, whether you like it or not kid!" Demidevimon snarled to this little boy, but when he saw Matt and T.K., he squealed in fright once more. "Not you guys again!"

Matt had a bold expression on his face as he looked at Demidevimon and said, "That's right, you flying bowling ball! Get him, Gabumon!"

Gabumon nodded and headed towards Demidevimon, crying out his attack, "Blue Blaster!"

Demidevimon shrieked and was thrown back to the other end of the dungeon walls. "You'll regret that..."He groaned as he slowly got his wits back. "Lord Myotismon will get you for this!" He whispered to himself, "He's going to get very angry at this..." Then the little bat creature flew out of the dungeon through a different door.

Gabumon and Patamon quickly went over to the cell, where the little boy (who, of course, is Eddie) is being held captive in, and observed all around to find someway of getting him out. "Is it just that kid?" Matt asked, heading towards the cell.

Gabumon shook his head and pointed inside. "Um...I think there's someone else in there..." Matt and T.K. looked to see where Gabumon was pointing to. The two humans shivered. They all saw a creepy looking girl having her back against the wall, with her knees close to her chest, and her hair all in front of her face. The way this girl was posing and such, one would think this was Samara from _The_ _Ring_ movies!

Eddie briefly turned to look at the girl, and then at the digidestined children."That's my sister, Kyle," he replied happily. "Can you get us out now?"

Matt slowly nodded, still kind of spooked by the way Kyle looked. "You better stand back," he said, "I don't want Gabumon to hurt you two." Eddie backed up against the wall by Kyle, while the girl herself didn't move an inch.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called out, and the cell door flew forward and cracked in half as it hit the other side of the dungeon cell.

As Eddie walked over to Matt and T.K., Kyle slowly got up from the ground, and through her matted hair, her cold green eyes gazed into Matt's frightened ones. "Does your sister always look at peope that way?" He asked Eddie.

"Do I scare you?..." Kyle asked in a somewhat disturbing tone; saying this as if she wanted to actually scare Matt. She got up from the ground and headed on over to Eddie, moving the hair away from her face. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Matt scoffed and crossed his arms, "Scared of you? _Please_...you don't lady."

"Okay...whatever," said Kyle, looking away for a second, but then she held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kyle."

Matt frowned at this, "I already know your name; your brother just told me. Anyways, my name's Matt, but we really don't have time for introductions right now..." He slowly turned to the door Gabumon broke down, and the rest did the same. As they all listened, they could hear approaching footsteps and other strange sounds coming to the dungeon.

"What's that...?" Kyle asked a bit worriedly.

"Is it Myotismon?" Eddie quivered, and his body shook in fright.

Gabumon and Patamon were ready to attack any bad digimon that came into the room, but when they all saw the other digidestined children and their digimon come in, the four humans and the two digimon gave a sigh of relief. "Did you find the -- oh I see you did..." Tai's attention turned to Eddie and then Kyle.

"These are the humans Myotismon wanted?" Mimi snorted, then the girl eyed Kyle oddly, "That girl is awfully creepy looking..."

Kyle tried covering most of her face with her hair. "Gee...thanks," she grumbled, feeling unattractive now.

"So where do we go now?" Sora aksed.

Matt pointed in the opposite direction. "We saw Demidevimon leave through another door in here. We all should go through there and see where it goes." With Agumon by his side, Tai walked on ahead of everyone to the door. The rest just followed suit. Tai opened the other door and went through, while (again) everyone followed. Matt groaned irritably, "Oh great, _another_ room with twists and turns." He Matt was right, for the room they all went into was almost identical to the last huge room with all those twisting and turning paths. Everyone groaned and just pressed on. I would go on and tell you in detail how they found Myotismon and the rest of the evil digimon, but that would be just a waste of time and words (and also just plain boring to type) so I'll just skip ahead to where they finally get to Myotismon's room, where the secret entrance to an underground cave is. If you really want to know how the whole trip went with everyone trying to find the right place, lets just say that it took forever, and was a very frustrating journey for them all...

"_Finally_, we're here!" Tai said exhaustedly, as he stood in front of Myotismon's chambers.

Sora turned to Tai, "But how do you know this room will lead us to Myotismon?"

Tai pointed to the doors and smiled, "Because these doors look so much different than the other one's we passed, and look -- there's a huge 'M' on this door! This must be Myotismon's room!"

"Do we have to go in?" Joe asked in a shaky voice, "What if Myotismon's in there?"

"We're gonna face him sooner or later," said Tai, and then he slowly pushed on one of the huge doors to open it. Everyone gasped softly as they peeked into Myotismon's room. There was anything in his room, except for two large bookcases that covered the walls from left to right, and also, there was a large desk that set far back; a single candle was lit on it.

"Hmph! Another tasteless room!"Mimi complained as she put her hands on her hips. Everyone started to spread out as they all entered the room .

"Hey, Eddie," whispered Kyle, pointing to the desk in the room, "I see some books on that there desk, let's just see what Myotismon was reading..." Eddie smiled and quickly nodded, and then he followed his sister to the desk.

Izzy examined the many books Myotismon had in his collection. As the boy took out one of the books to get a better look at, the whole bookcase shook and slid slowly to the side...revealing a secret passage beyond. "Hey! A secret passage! Everyone, look!" He called out to his friends, and everyone turned in his direction.

"Not so secret anymore," Matt smirked, as he browsed some of the books in the bookcase.

While all the digidestined slowly made their way to the secret passageway, Kyle and Eddie were examining the books that Myotismon was reading. Unfortunately for them, the books had no titles on them, and the words inside the books were -- well...they couldn't really understand what the heck the books were about. "This is lame," Eddie mumbled disappointly, tossing one of the books to the ground.

Kyle held out a larger book and started to look through it. "Yeah. I wish he still had a diary or something on the desk. That would of been interesting to read," she said, but suddenly the book slipped out of her hands. "Crap!" She cried, and when she picked up the book, a small picture fell out. "What?..." She slowly bent down and picked up the picture to examine it better. She gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sora, walking over to Kyle with the rest of the digidestined doing the same.

"This picture...it's me! It was taken in the fall...where I didn't look so creepy..." Said Kyle, but by the tone of her voice, it sounded as if she was talking to herself. Some of the digidestined gathered around the girl to look at the picture themselves. Kyle was right about the picture though, how pretty she looked; her makeup was done up right and so was her hair and clothes... Looked like the opposite of what she was wearing now. "Myotismon...kept a picture of me?..." Kyle dropped the photo to the ground. "How did he get it?..."

Matt was about to say something to Kyle, but Tai got impatient by all this and started to head for the passageway again. "Come on you guys! We can talk about that kind of stuff later! We have to see where this leads!" Everyone turned to Tai and they all saw him walking toward the secret passageway. After a couple seconds of shock of how rude Tai sounded, the rest of the children walked to the passageway as well. When everyone got there, it appeared that the passageway led down to stairs that were made of withering stone, and the walls were ruined away too. Tai already headed down the stairs before everyone went down as well, trying to catch up with him. When Eddie tried to follow, Kyle grabbed his wrist tightly to prevent him from doing that.

"Let go!" Eddie cried, trying to pull free of his sister's grasp.

"There's no railings or nothing that will keep us from falling down these stairs. Falling down means that we're done for! I think we should go down _slowly_..." Kyle said seriously, and she started to walk down the stairs more slowly and cautiously than the digidestined were, with Eddie still trying to pull away.

Kyle knew that after a minute, the digidestined were already all the way down to the bottom of the room, because she heard Tai holler out, "Myotismon!" The stairs that everyone had gone down were curved, so Kyle and Eddie couldn't really see what was happening with the digidestined, but as the two came around it, they saw where they were heading down to. The area everyone gathered in was very, very large, but the walls and the floors looked more ruined than the stairs and the walls of the passageway. Kyle and Eddie could see the digidestined at the bottom of the stairs, and ahead of them was Myotismon and a whole army of mean, big-to-small digimon that seemed ready to attack the digidestined's digimon. Kyle squinted her eyes and could see that farther up was a very large door, or gateway leading to something on the other side. Kyle and Eddie knew that led to Earth, but not _their_ Earth.

"... You're not going anywhere, Myotismon!" Matt shouted at Myotismon.

Kyle turned her gaze back to Myotismon, and when she looked at him, she could see that he was grinning slightly in triumph at the digidestined. After a couple seconds, Myotismon's eyes locked with Kyle's. She gasped softly in surprise, but did not look away from the vampire; she just kept starring right into his eyes. Myotismon's grin grew wider, exposing his fangs more. She shuddered a little when she heard Myotismon's voice whisper inside her mind, _"Welcome, my darling..." _Kyle cried softly and clutched her head with her hands. Myotismon chuckled in his throat to this.

"Demidevimon..." Myotismon called, turning to the bat creature that was right next to him. The digidestined quickly headed toward the vampire at a fast pace. "I have no time for these meddling fools, take care of them."

"Of course, Master, I'll -- er, my digimon recruits will take care of them!" Demidevimon said determinedly, and with that, Myotismon got into his ghostly carriage and headed straight into the gateway. The larger digimon, and the meaner looking ones followed Myotismon through the gateway as well.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Matt, but then everyone stopped dead in their tracks when Demidevimon's recruits blocked the digidestined's way into the gateway.

Demidevimon chuckled nastily, "You're not going anywhere, you brats! I can't have you ruin my Master's plans to find the Eighth digidestined!"

_"What about me?"_ Kyle whispered in her mind. _"What the hell am I doing here then?"_

"Kyle, come on! Let's go down now!" Eddie whined, as he kept pulling on her hand. Kyle shook out of her thoughts and began to slowly go down the stairs with Eddie. As the two strode down, they could see that the digidestined have sent out their digimon to fight the bad ones, but they did not digivolve to their champion forms; probably because the bad digimon were about the size as the good ones. When Kyle and Eddie finally made it down the stairs, two of the bad digimon ran straight for them. The two humans gasped.

"Waaaaaait!" Demidevimon cried to the bad digimon. "Don't go after them! Lord Myotismon said not to hurt his bride!" The two bad digimon quickly turned around and headed straight for the digidestined instead.

_"'Bride?'"_ Kyle screamed in her thoughts. _"Myotismon wants to...to marry me? No! This...this _can't_ happen!"_ She knew crying about it would be pointless, so she turned to her to say, "Um...I think we should just wait here by the stairs." Eddie nodded in agreement.

The fight between the digidestined's digimon and Demidevmion's recruits didn't last very long, and you can most likely guess who won the fight. Demidevimon growled angrily when he saw his recruits vaporize away into dust (but they'll be back as digi eggs somewhere else). "You'll regret that!" Shouted Demidevimon, and he flew straight into the gateway. As the bat digimon went through, the gateway quickly slammed shut behind him. The digidestined and the other two humans were trapped.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then Tai rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. "Oh great, now how are we supposed to get home? That must of been the gateway that led back to Earth, or Myotismon would of never went through there."

Izzy started to think as he went to a large pedestal that stood a couple feet from the gateway door. "Hey guys, come here. I think these cards have something to do with that door..." Everyone else, including Kyle and Eddie, huddled around Izzy to hear what he had to say. "I think Myotismon used these cards to activate the gateway door," He stated somewhat logically, picking up a card that had a Leomon on it. He turned it slowly in his hand. "But I don't know what kind of pattern or code these cards might have..."

Eddie smiled. He watched the TV show Digimon so many times that he knew every detail and dialogue of the first season. He knew where the cards went on the pedestal to open the door. Kyle nudged him a little; she knew what Eddie wanted to do, but she didn't want him to say anything. She thinks that if Eddie went up to the pedestal to 'crack the code' then the digidestined would get too suspicious of his doings. She couldn't tell the digidestined that they we're an anime cartoon show; they would never believe her.

"... Maybe that computer of yours can help us with these cards," suggested Tai, looking at Izzy. Izzy nodded and sat on the ground. He took out a weird looking laptop from his backpack.

_"How is a laptop going to tell us how these cards work?"_ Kyle wondered to herself, and then looked back at the pedestal. She saw Eddie starring at it impatiently. She knew Eddie wanted to work with the cards.

For the exception of Kyle and Eddie, who were still around the pedestal, the digidestined huddled around Izzy and his computer. "Did you find anything?" Sora asked, trying to get a good look at the computer screen from the angle she was at.

"I'm not sure..." Izzy mumbled back, sounding as if his voice was drifting off somewhere. "Something to do with the vaccine, data and virus digimon cards..."

Suddenly, a large black shadow appeared over the pedestal and the two humans around it. Kyle and Eddie looked a little worried, but gazed up and became so shocked as to what the shadow belonged to. Eddie screamed. The digidestined quickly glanced at the little boy and then up at the ceiling and gasped loudly. A Dokugumon was hanging above the pedestal, looking very creepy as it did in an episode from Digimon. Kyle and Eddie ran far from the shadow, and at that moment, the spider digimon dropped down to the ground.

"You know what to do Agumon!" Tai said boldly, holding his digivice. Agumon nodded.

Agumon...digivolve too... GREYMON!

Gabumon...digivolve too... GARURUMON!

Palmon...digivolve too... TOGEMON!

Only a few digimon digivolved, and it seemed necessary since there is only one champion form digimon foe. The other digimon just stood by and waited incase they were needed to help the others. Kyle and Eddie were a little ways from the digidestined and the digimon. Eddie was still very shocked, but he looked back at the pedestal and began to think. He started to walk over to it. The Dokugumon moved away from the pedestal and began to attack the other champion formed digimon. Just in time too, because Eddie was almost to the pedestal.

"Eddie, what do you think you're doing?" Kyle called out impatiently as she walked over to the pedestal as well.

"I wanna go home," complained Eddie, taking the cards on the pedestal into his hands. "And I know where these cards go."

"Howling Blaster!" Cried Garurumon as his attack shot out at the spider digimon. The evil digimon dodged the attack and shot out spider web at Garurumon. He was now stuck to the floor.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon shouted, and the attack actually hit the spider digimon. The Dokugumon fell to the ground in pain.

Now, over to Kyle and Eddie again. Eddie was almost done placing the cards in their proper places on the pedestal. "Are the digidestined watching you put those cards in?" Kyle whispered, trying to see the fight between the good digimon and the Dokugumon.

Eddie briefly looked up from the pedestal. "I don't think so."

"If that door does open, I gotta make up some excuse as to how you figured this whole thing out," Kyle glanced back at the digidestined before she turned back to Eddie. "Are you sure you're putting the cards in the right places?"

"I'm sure. I've seen this episode a bunch of times," replied Eddie, putting the last card in place. "There, I'm done." The gateway door in front of the pedestal opened up in front of them. The digimon that were battling, and even the digidestined looked to see what was going on over by Eddie and Kyle. From the constant fighting, the Dokugumon was getting really weak. It started to scurry its way to the gateway. The digidestined gasped, and Kyle and Eddie did as well when they saw the spider digimon heading right for them.

"Garurumon!" Matt turned towards his digimon and pointed at the Dokugumon, "Stop him!"

Garurumon quickly escaped himself from the spider web and sprinted his way up to the Dokugumon. "Howling Blaster!" The attack hit the spider digimon, and with that, the evil monstercollapsed to the ground. It vaporized into dust like the rest of the bad digimon. Everyone cheered as the champion formed digimon un-digivolved back to their rookie forms. The digidestined and their digimon walked over to the pedestal where Kyle and Eddie still stood by.

"Hey, the door's open!" Sora said, surprised to see the gateway opened up again.

"Yeah...but how?" Izzy wondered out loud, and gently scratched his head. "How did you know how to open the door with those cards?"

"Uh... " began Kyle, and she looked at her brother, who was starring right back at her.

Tai shook his head. "It don't matter, just as long as this door leads back to Earth, I really don't care how you guys did it. Even though it seems very odd that you knew what to do."

"I hope that takes us home,"T.K. said quietly. "I really want to see mom again."

Tai and the rest approached the gateway door, and they stopped right in front of it. Tai took a deep breath and headed straight through. Everyone else looked at each other in shock. The digidestined understood why Tai wanted to go back home, because they all missed their Earth as well. "What if this leads somewhere else?" Matt asked, and then he scoffed, "Wouldn't that suck?"

"We won't know unless we go through," Sora replied, and then the rest of the digidestined went in, leaving Kyle and Eddie to stand there alone.

Kyle crossed her arms and said, "How nice, so they just leave us here all alone."

Eddie tugged on Kyle's sleeve, "Come on, I want to follow them." Kyle nodded and tried to take Eddie's hand, but he put it behind his back. "I don't want to hold hands," he grumbled.

Kyle slightly looked annoyed by this. "Fine." Then the two children walked through the gateway. Right when they had passed through, the two immediately ended up somewhere else; and it wasn't the Digital World. For Kyle, she guessed that she and Eddie were standing in some deserted alley, where the bustling city life was a little ways to the left of them. It was still daylight out, so they could see easily around themselves. "Hmm...by the looks of it, I think we're in Japan," Kyle stated, looking at a torn poster on the brick walls of the alley. On the poster, Kyle noticed the Japanese writing on it. "Yep, definitely Japan." Eddie looked around with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong, Ed?" She asked him with concern.

"Um...where is Tai and the digimon?"Eddie asked nervously, looking around himself more.

Kyle gasped softly as she realized that the digidestined weren't with them. She guessed that they ended up in a whole different place in the city then where Eddie and her were. Her eyes gazed out onto the streets and watched as a few citizens walked by the alley. "Oh man," she mumbled with fear,"Now we have to find the digidestined before Myotismon finds us first!"


	4. A Flower for the Pretty Lady

**Author's Note:** If your'e wondering, this chapter is based on that one episode with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon (Night on Town...or something like that). I'm sorry, but I don't remember the exact title of that episode. Well...read and review...and ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**A Flower for the Pretty Lady**

It was late evening in the bustling Odaiba city, where Kyle and Eddie have wondered around for hours trying to figure out what to do, or try to find out where the digidestined might be. The children also had to move cautiously, because Myotismon could be anywhere, watching them; not to mention Myotismon's henchmen that might be roaming around the city and other places. At the moment, Kyle and Eddie are walking on a sidewalk, trying not to run into the people that were quickly walking by. Kyle wondered why everyone was in such a hurry this late at night, but then again, no one really wants to be in the city when it's dark out. The two stopped at a street light and waited for the cars to pass by them so they could cross to the other side. The air in the night sky was pretty cool, so she was glad she still had her jacket on. As Kyle looked around, she could see some stores starting to close, and casinos opening up, with their neon lights blaring in peoples eyes. When she looked straight ahead, it seemed that the cars didn't want to pass by, and that the crosswalk light would never turn green for her.

Eddie tugged on Kyle's sleeve. Kyle looked down at her young brother and said, "What is it?" Eddie pointed up and she titled her head to see what her brother wanted. Kyle gasped. She saw one lonely rain cloud in the sky, with no other clouds even remotely by it. She knew that it must be Myotismon, for he sometimes travels the city by storm clouds. Kyle quickly grabbed Eddie's arm and they both went up against the walls of a store; hiding under a canopy.

"What gonna happen if he finds us?" Eddie wondered, his voice trembling slightly.

Kyle sighed softly, "He wants me, not you, Ed..." After a few minutes, the storm cloud eventually passed. Kyle and Eddie gave a sigh of relief and gazed towards the crosswalk light to see if it turned green yet. It did, so the two quickly made their way to the edge of the crosswalk and crossed the street with the other rushing and passing people. As Kyle and Eddie made it close to the center of the street, the girl caught sight of two strange looking creatures walking by her. She just had to get a better look at them for they appeared tobe very familiar. What she happened to see was a creature to be made of rock and the other a pumpkin; the odd beings happened to be skipping across the street to the other side. Kyle's mouth was left agape in shock, for she knew who they were. "Oh my God, it's Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon!" She said almost nonchantly, as if she's seen them before. When watching the first season of digimon, Kyle had always liked the two strange and funny digimon creatures: Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, because she thought they were very cute looking.

Kyle was so stunned by the two digimons appearance, that she didn't hear the distant voice of her brother screaming, "Kyle! Get off the street!" Eddie was already on the other side when he called out to his sister. Kyle's head suddenly snapped back to reality and now started to panic when she saw the rushing traffic coming at her; the crosswalk light had now turned red, and the traffic light green! She panicked badly, but was paralyzed with fear to move, and the cars didn't seem to care if they ran over the girl or not. Just then, Kyle was swiftly dragged off the road and onto the crosswalk, but at a different end.

Kyle frantically looked around for her savior, but gazed down and saw that her hero was none other than the digimon Pumpkinmon. "What were you _thinking_ teenager?" Asked the sarcastic Pumpkinmon, "Do you wanna get squashed by those cars or something?" Kyle was too stunned to say anything, or even thank the pumpkin digimon for rescueing her.

Gotsumon, who was right next to Pumpkinmon, said, "Good thing Pumpkinmon here tripped, or he wouldn't have turned around and saw you!" Suddenly, Gotsumon's eyes widened as he got a better look at Kyle. "Wait a minute -- a _teenager_! Quick! Let's hide or run somewhere while we still got the chance!" He then prepared himself to take off somewhere.

Pumpkinmon quickly grabbed Gotsumon's arm and stopped him. "This teenager is different from that other one with the 'thing' in her nose -- hey, wait a minute..."

Kyle blinked as Pumpkin eyed her oddly. "What?" she said, who was also looking at the digimon suspiciously. Pumpkinmon went into a pocket (which Kyle would of liked to know where the heck a pocket could be on him) and took out a small picture of a girl. "Hey! That's me!" She sounded startled by this, and wondered just how many pictures Myotismon had of her.

"I thought you looked very familiar," Pumpkinmon said seriously, putting the picture back in his pocket, "You're the girl that Myotismon wants to marry!" Just then, Eddie had already crossed the street and stood next to Kyle; too shocked to say anything to Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, and even his sister!

"You're gonna take me to Myotismon now, aren't you?" Kyle asked depressingly. She knew she couldn't struggle much against the powers of the digimon.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon shook their heads and grinned happily. "Guess again!" They sang in unison.

Kyle and Eddie just looked down on the two digimon with confused, but odd expressions on their faces. "Huh?"

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon posed happily together. "We don't wanna bring you to Myotismon," Pumpkinmon stated, still in that happy pose of his, "I've heard you're not like other teenagers. I think you wouldn't have fun anymore if he married you."

"Yeah, so we're gonna take you out on this town instead!" Gotsumon added happily.

Kyle and Eddie turned to look at each other. "So..." Kyle began, looking back at the two digimon, "You're saying that you just want to have fun instead of turning us in?"

"Sure!" Gotsumon squealed, "Me and Pumpkinmon just _love_ to have fun! That's the whole reason why we signed up to be in Myotismon's army!"

Pumpkinmon then grabbed Kyle's hand, while Gotsumon took a hole of Eddie's. "Come on! Lets skip down this stone crosswalk!" Said Pumpkinmon excitedly.

"Uh...skip?" Kyle questioned Pumpkinmon, not sounding happy about what she and the others were about to do. After all, she hadn't skipped in years.

"Yeah -- come on! It'll be fun!" Gotsumon reassured her, and with that, they all started to skip straight down the crosswalk. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were smiling happily, along with Eddie who was just so excited to be with cool digimon. Kyle still thought it was weird for herself, being eightteen and all, to be skipping down a crosswalk with a kid, and two digimon that were about the size of a young child. Down the crosswalk, the four skipped by people who stopped and took glances over their shoulders just to see who would do something so bizarre this late at night. Kyle knew the people thought she and the others looked very strange.

At the end of the crosswalk and up to the traffic lights and rushing traffic, everyone stopped to catch their breath. As Kyle seemed to be getting back her share of oxygen, an older man coughed, trying to gargle his voice, "Stupid, Halloween costumed kids." Kyle watched the older man pass by and thought just how rude he was for saying that. She had to admit: she actually liked skipping with the two digimon and her brother. Kyle had a wry little smile on her face thinking about it.

"Hmm...what should we do next?"Pumpkinmon asked, thinking out loud. He turned to Gotsumon for suggestions.

"Hey, look at those lighted boxes!" Cried Gotsumon excitedly, pointing to the traffic lights. The traffic lights in front of them had just turned red, meaning they could cross the street if they wanted to. "Lets play on those!"

Right before Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon could do anything, Kyle snatched Pumpkinmon's arm and said, "You shouldn't do that, you might get hurt; and besides that, the people here are going to get mad at you for playing on those."

Pumpkinmon gazed up at Kyle and smiled innocently, "Don't worry, we won't hurt anyone or cause trouble," he patted Kyle's hand gently for reassurance and went off with Gotsumon to play on the traffic lights. Kyle was stunned at what Pumpkinmon just did. She never had anyone pat her hands or looked at her like that.

"Kyle, they shouldn't be doing that," Eddie stated worriedly, pointing up at the traffic lights and to the two digimon who were jumping on them. The two humans watched the light constantly go from green to red, and red to green. Kyle gasped. She and her brother saw the cars stopping abrubtly on the road because of the traffic light incident. The people in the vehicles got out and searched around to see who's causing the chaos.

"We've got to do something," Eddie mumbled in a panicked tone. Kyle sighed, and she and her brother slowly made their way to the street so they could try to be close to the traffic lights. The two couldn't reach the lights, for they were high off the ground, and they wondered just how the two small digimon could get that high up. Then again, they were digimon, and with them, anything is possible.

"You guys get down from there!" Kyle called up sternly to the two digimon. She felt very embarrassed by this, because she really didn't want people to know that she and Eddie knew the two digimon.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon stopped jumping and peered down, grinning happily at the two humans. "Why? We're just having fun. We're not hurting anyone or anything," said Gotsumon disappointingly.

Kyle gestured to the crowd of angry people and shouted back, "But these people don't like it. You two should come down before they get more mad at you."

The two digimon looked passed Kyle and Eddie, and at the angry mob of people now glaring up at them, as if they wanted to kill Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. "_Fine_, we'll come down now," by Pumpkinmon's tone, he sounded slightly disappointed. As he was starting to climb down, he slipped and was now falling at a great speed. Kyle gasped, and so did a few other people. Without hesitating, the girl quickly got in the spot which Pumpkinmon was about to crash onto, and she caught him. In the process, they both fell to the ground pretty hard. Pumpkinmon was still in her arms as he gazed up at her with wide eyes. "You...you saved me..." he said softly. He still couldn't believe that Kyle rescued him.

Kyle roughly got up off the ground and put Pumpkinmon down, "Well, I like you and Gotsumon a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you two." Pumpkinmon's cheeks turned pink after hearing that.

Gotsumon ran up to the two and panted, "We gotta go! These humans are coming after us!" The angry mob of people were now walking quickly towards the four. Kyle knew that they were after the two digimon. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon grabbed Kyle and Eddie's hands and they all ran off in a different direction and away from the angry mob; across some streets (j-walking, as some put it) and far away from the traffic light incident. After running for a long time, the two digimon spotted a park where they all walked over to, and rested their tired legs and such. The park had a very clean, and beautiful landscape; Kyle didn't see any sign of litter anywhere. They all sat on a bench to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was fun!" Said Gotsumon happily, and still panting heavily.

Kyle began to examine the surroundings of the park. This particular park didn't have a playground or anything fun of the sort; just narrow sidewalks that would twist and turn in weird ways to other ends of the place, and there were lots of trees here that basically obscured the sky if one was to try and look up. Across from the bench the four were sitting on, there are small stores that seemed to be open this late at night. Pumpkinmon also saw these small shops and began to think. "Hey Gotsumon, come here..." The two digimon hopped off the bench, and Pumpkinmon whispered something to Gotsummon. Kyle and Eddie looked at each other and wondered what the two were up to this time.

Kyle looked down on the two digimon with a curious look and wondered, "Uh-oh... What are you two planning now?"

The two digimon turned around and gave Kyle innocent looks. "We're up to nothing _bad_, teenager," said Gotsumon, grinning at Pumpkinmon now.

Kyle rolled her eyes. "My name is Kyle. _Kyle_, so quit calling me 'teenager'."

"And my name's Eddie!" Eddie piped up.

Pumpkinmon chuckled, "Well..._Kyle. Eddie._We'll be right back..." Then the two digimon dashed off to the small stores across the street from the park.

Kyle and Eddie immediately got off the bench and called after them. "You two, get back here!" Kyle hollered out, but it was no use, the digimon were too far away to hear her. Even if they did, they would just pretend or ignore it. Kyle sighed and plopped herself back down on the bench. Eddie did the same, for there was no point in standing. After a little bit of time went by though, the two trouble-making digimon came out of a floral shop and continued to run across the street to the human kids, who wondered what they were doing within the short time.

"We gotta go!" Pumpkinmon declared somewhat to the kids, and he grabbed Kyle's hand, while Gotsumon grabbed Eddie's hand and took off through the park.

"Oh no...what did you guys do now?" Kyle asked irritably. "And why in the heck did you go into a flower shop anyways -- and can we stop running now?" All four were running past the park and into the busy city once more, but this time they actually stayed running on the crosswalk and not going across the streets for even more trouble. After a while, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon let go of their hands as soon as they hit a narrow and dim lighted alley. While the two digimon panted, Kyle gazed down on them and crossed her arms. "How many times are you two going to cause trouble?"

Pumpkinmon began to speak defensively, "But we didn't cause trouble -- well...at least not _big_ trouble like before..."

"All Pumpkinmon wanted was to get you flowers," Gotsumon added, looking back at Pumpkinmon.

"Flowers?..." Kyle searched around the two digimon. "I don't see any flowers."

"Well...I did have some," said Pumpkinmon shyly, "But a human in that place grabbed most of them from me. This is the only one I could save..." and out from his pocket, he gave Kyle a beautifully bloomed daffodil. "A flower for the pretty lady."

Kyle was stunned by this, but still accepted the flower from Pumpkinmon. Eddie grunted in disgust. "Why...why would you go through all that to get me a flower?" Kyle asked quietly, turning the flower slowly in her hand.

"Because I like you, and I think you're one of the prettiest and nicest human girls I've ever met." Said Pumpkinmon, his cheeks turning red this time.

Kyle looked back at Pumpkinmon, "You...you think I'm pretty?"

"Well sure, you're not ugly, and Gotsumon doesn't think that either." Pumpkinmon replied. Gotsumon nodded in agreement. Kyle almost blushed red at that; no one has _ever_ called her pretty before, and even though it seemed silly, she actually felt special at the moment. Suddenly, all four of them heard the roaring of thunder above. They all looked up and gasped at what they saw. The storm cloud that Kyle and Eddie had try to avoid before, was now above them. She wanted to run, but she knew it seemed futile to escape Myotismon. A huge lightning bolt had shot to the ground, a couple feet from where they all stood. Everyone squinted their eyes at the blinding light the bolt made -- and, when that light fadded, Myotismon appeared in its place.

"Mah...Myotismon..." Said Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon slowly in unison, their voices quivering with fear. Eddie just whimpered and hid partially behind Kyle, while the girl herself was too frightened to do anything. Myotismon's pale blue skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the long black cape flooding behind him... Those eyes...those cruel blue eyes that seemed like they could peer right into someone's soul.

Myotismon slowly shifted his eyes from the two human children to his goofy henchmen, who were dumb-struck by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" Myotismon snarled to Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. The two digimon still just stood there; too shocked to say anything. "Instead of terrorizing this world, I find you here having fun with these humans..." Then his eyes caught sight of the daffodil that Kyle was holding. "...and giving flowers to my bride..." Kyle shuddered slightly when Myotismon called her 'my bride'.

"Bu-but boss!" Gotsumon almost pleaded.

Myotismon now glared back at his two henchmen. "If you two wish to continue to serve me and not to be punished for your inappropriate behavior, then you better bring me that girl and the boy..." He briefly gestured his hand to Kyle and Eddie.

Pumpkinmon and Gotusmon stood up straight and replied in unison once more, "No problem, boss, that's just what we were about to do." Now the two digimon turned around and grinned evilly at the human kids. Kyle and Eddie looked at them even more frightened, especially the girl who couldn't believe Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon would do this to them.

"Please don't..." Kyle begged frighteningly to the two digimon. Myotismon's mouth slowly curled into a menacing smile; enjoying the fear that had risen int he children. Kyle hesitated as what to do, but she then took Eddie's hand tightly and ran off in the opposite direction from the three evil digimon. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon began to chase after them. The children were running across streets and partly on the crosswalks; most of the cars had to jerk to a stop, for they didn't want to hit the kids. Kyle and Eddie could hear the citizens cursing and screaming, but the kids were too frightened of Myotismon and his henchmen at the moment to care what other people were saying.

"Why are they chasing us?" Eddie cried to Kyle, and his legs were starting to tire from the running.

"They're too scared of Myotismon to try to go against him..." Kyle panted back to her brother. As they were still running down a crosswalk, passing the rushing and shocked people, Kyle noticed a long, narrow T-shaped alley to the side of them. She quickly took a sharp turn into the alley and stopped. "I...think we lost them..." said she, putting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"Think again," said Gotsumon boldly, who appeared on the other end of the alley. Eddie whimpered in fright.

"Hey! Where the heck did you come from?" Kyle wondered out loud.

"Aren't I amazing?" Said Gotsumon somewhat sarcastically, "And now you guys are coming with me!"

"We're not coming with you!" Kyle retorted, trying to sound brave. "Come on, Ed, let's turn around and try to lose him..." But as the kids turned around, Pumpkinmon suddenly appeared there and blocked the children's way out! Now they had no escape out of the alley.

"We're sorry you guys..." said Pumpkinmon, not sounding as if he was really sorry. The two kids slowly backed up into the center of the T-shaped alley, with the digimon following slowly after them. "But orders are orders...you understand?" All of them kept on backing up into the center, but eventually stopped since there was no point in continuing to do so. Kyle and Eddie just looked at Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon with frightened expressions, while the digimon kept their menacing looks. Pumpkinmon sighed and let go of that evil expression. "I give up... I can't go on with this..."

"Yeah...me too," said Gotsumon, agreeing with his friend.

"Huh?" Both Kyle and Eddie were confused by this.

Pumpkinmon approached Kyle and Eddie, "Myotismon is scary and very strong but...you guys are our friends -- and pretty cool ones! We don't really want to give you to him; you guys would be miserable!"

"But...how can we trust you?..." Kyle asked the digimon a bit nervously.

"'Cause we're going to protect you two from him!" Pumpkinmon puffed out his chest to make himself more -- uh, 'mon' like, "And we're serious about that. We will not hand over our friends that easily." Kyle smiled weakly at Pumpkinmon, and the little digimon did the same. Unfortunatley, the moment was ruined when the four heard thundering nearby. They all looked up and saw that one lone storm cloud hovering over once more. "Uh oh, Myotismon's coming!" Cried Pumpkinmon, looking around the corner from the center of the T-shaped alley.

"You two should stay here," replied Gotsumon.

Kyle quickly grabbed Pumpkinmon's arm to stop him. "No, you can't! Myotismon will kill you and Gotsumon!" She sounded awfully worried.

Pumpkinmon turned around and held Kyle's hand. "Everything will be okay, you'll see..."

"Bu-but, how do you know that?..."

"If anything happens to us, we won't forget you. We never forget who our friends are... If anything happens...we won't forget...our friends," Pumpkinmon managed to form a small smile on his face. Kyle's lip quivered a little, and she didn't want Pumpkinmon to let go of her. She wanted him to stay so she knew he would be safe...but the digimon did let go unfortunately...

Kyle and Eddie stayed put, while the two digimon went around the corner and waited for Myotismon to show up. Moments later, from a lightning bolt striking to the ground, Myotismon appeared. He looked around the two digimon and down the T-shaped alley. "Where are the children?" He asked Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon impatiently.

"They're...um...we lost them," Pumpkinmon mumbled, shifting his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, but we _almost_ had them boss!" Piped up Gotsumon, trying to sound hopeful.

Myotismon frowned down at them and scoffed, "Hmph...'almost' is not going to cut it for you two. You had your chance to redeem yourselves, and now you'll face the consequences for your failure..."

Kyle clutched the flower that was still in her hand. "No..." she almost wanted to cry.

While holding his cape out, Myotismon cried out his attack, "GRISLY WING!" Out from it, Myotismon's bats began to flutter and glide over to the two poor digimon, who were suddenly overwhelmed from the population of the bats.

"PUMPKIN SQUASH!" Cried Pumpkinmon.

Suddenly, a giant pumpkin appeared over Myotismon's head. The evil vampire just grinned, and then some of the bats that surrounded Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were now flying to the giant pumpkin. Myotismon's bats had eaten the pumpkin in a matter of seconds.

While Myotismon snickered at the digimons failed attempt to stop him, Gotsumon growled and cried out his attack, "ROCK FIST!" Myotismon actually gasped as he saw a bunch of small, but good sized rocks flying right towards his face. Luckily for him, his bats blocked the attack, and now, the little creatures were overwhelming the two digimon once more.

Kyle peeked around the corner slightly to see what was happening to them. She wanted to breakdown and cry, for she saw the two digimon screaming and crying in pain by Myotismon's bats. The bats were bitting and knawing at them viciously. Eventually, all that was left of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, was an axe and a good sized rock. Myotismon chuckled nastilly, "Well, that wasn't very difficult. How foolish of them to try and protect you!" Myotismon saw Kyle looking at him. He smiled evilly and slowly started to head her way. Kyle gasped quietly and slowly started to back up.

"What happened? Where are Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Eddie asked, starting to panic as he followed his sister.

Kyle tried so hard to hold back her tears as she said, "They're...they're dead..."

Eddie backed all the way to the end of the T-shaped alley. Kyle turned around and looked at Eddie. She really didn't know what to do, for there was nowhere to run to.

Suddenly, from behind her, Myotismon snatched her arm and spun her around so that she was facing the evil vampire. Kyle whimpered and gasped frightened, struggling a little against him, but she knew it was pointless since he was much stronger than her. "I've finally found you once more..." Myotismon said in triumph, and with his other hand he slowly brushed it against Kyle's cheek. The young girl shuddered and jerked her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. The vampire smiled and brought his lips to her ear and purred, "You will marry me, and I _will_ make you mine, my dear...along with those powers that are somewhere inside you..." Kyle groaned slightly and looked at her brother, and saw the most horrified expression on his face. Myotismon chuckled in his throat, for he knew he had got what he really wanted...at least, for that moment...

_"Gabumon...digivolve to... GARURURMON_!"

Myotismon spun around, "WHAT?" All of a sudden, Garurumon pounced on the digimon vampire, throwing him to a wall; Myotismon released the girl before the impact, and Kyle was glad for that. Eddie screamed and quickly ran up to his sister; in shock just like she was.

"Kyle!" Kyle turned to her left and saw Matt and T.K. running towards them. "Are you all right?." Matt asked with great concern.

"I'm...I'm fine..." said Kyle quietly, and then she saw Myotismon punching Garurumon away from him.

Myotismon floated towards the top of the alley and called out his other attack, "CRIMON LIGHTNING!" And with that, a long, red glowing whip came in his hand. He thrust the weapon forward and it wraped around Garurumon's limbs. Kyle, Eddie, Matt and T.K. quickly went out of the alley to get a better view of the fight. Unfortunately for the four humans, Garurumon was starting to lose the fight, for Myotismon kept bashing the poor beast against buildings.

Kyle looked at Matt's Crest of Friendship, that hung around his neck. "Come on Matt, make that crest glow so your digimon dude can digivolve higher!"

Matt's eyes widened at Kyle, wondering how she knew that. "I can't just make this crest glow! It only glows for true friendship!"

Kyle looked at Matt angrily and with some tears in her eyes, "Myotismon killed our friends; digimon friends that tried to protect me and my brother from Myotismon getting to us! If what they did isn't enough friendship for you -- and look at Garurumon fighting! He's battling for _you_, Matt! To protect you and everyone else around!" Matt's mouth was left agape, but then his crest started to glowed brightly.

"Garurumon...digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!"

Weregarurumon pounced off a wall and headed straight for Myotismon, who was still floating high in midair. Myotismon's eyes widened as he was thrown into the wall of a building behind himself; Weregarurumon stayed by the vampire to try and pin him there. Myotismon grunted as he put his boot up to the beast's chest and pushed him away. The people who were in the streets and on the crosswalks stopped to observe the fight between the two digimon. Their screams and frantic cries could be heard from afar.. if other people were listening.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Bellowed Myotismon, and yet again, he wrapped his whip around Weregarurumon and brought the beast to the roof of the building where the vampire was just pinned too.

"Oh no!" Matt cried.

Myotismon grinned evilly when he brought out another whip in his hand. Weregarurumon growled loudly in pain as he was being whiped continuously by Myotismon.

"This is all my fault..." T.K. sobbed. Kyle and Eddie turned to look at T.K. "If I wasn't mad at Patamon awhile ago, he wouldn't have runaway from me, and he would be here right now to help Weregarurumon..." Then, T.K.'s eyes widened and took his digivice out of his pockets. The digivice shook in his hands. "P-Patamon?" T.K. and the others searched frantically around themselves to try to find Patamon; when a digivice goes off, that means that the digimon are about to digivolve (but you already knew that, right?)

_"Patamon...digivolve to... ANGEMON_!"

Matt and T.K. started to smile as they gazed upwards to see Angemon flying over them; staff in hand, and heading towards the evil vampire, who was still whiping Weregarurumon. Myotismon was so caught up with the torture, that he didn't notice Angemon coming for him. When Myotismon heard Angemon cry out angrily, the evil digimon quickly turned around and dodged the angel's attack; in the process, Myotismon had to let go of Weregarurumon. Angemon made sure that Weregarurumon was alright, and then, they turned their attention to Myotismon, who was looking at the two good digimon angrily.

"Yeah! It's Angemon!" T.K. squealed happily.

Matt smiled as well. "At least we don't have to search the city for Patamon anymore..."

Angemon and Weregarurumon nodded at each other, and then they went after Myotismon. Myotismon was starting to tire from this battle, and he knew he was going to lose, since Angemon came to aid now.The vampire grunted and tried to block all the attacks that Angemon and Weregarurumon were throwing at him. "Agh...I am going to take my leave from here!" Growled Myotismon, "But this isn't the end, you digidestined! I _will_ find the eighth digidestined child, and I _will_ marry that girl! Once I become even stronger, this world will be mine in a matter of days..." Myotismon laughed evilly and flew off into the night sky. Angemon and Weregarurumon started to float slowly down to the ground, un-digivolving back to their rookie selves. When they landed just a few feet away from the T-shaped alley, Matt and T.K. rushed to their digimons sides, while Kyle and Eddie just slowly followed.

"Gabumon...are you okay?" Matt asked softly, helping Gabumon to his feet.

"I'm fine, Matt; just a little tired...and sore," Gabumon replied exhaustedly.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, Patamon," T.K. said apologetically, taking up Patamon in his arms, "I don't want to fight anymore, 'cause I don't want you to runaway. You're like a best friend to me, Patamon."

"T.K. ...," said Patamon quietly, his eyes starting to close slowly, "It's alright... I forgive you..." T.K. hugged Patamon close to him, and while he was doing that, Kyle turned around and slowly walked back to the T-shaped alley. Matt glanced over his shoulder to see what she was doing. As the girl approached the edge of the alley, one of the petals from the daffodil Kyle was still holding broke off and flew away slowly into the night air.

_"You...you saved me..." _

"I like you and Gotsumon a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you two."

Kyle stopped walking when she stood around the area that she believed Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were killed. She placed the flower to the ground and clutched her hands together tightly. A few tears came forth and rolled down her cheekcs.

_"Flowers? I don't see any flowers." _

"Well...I did have some, but _a human in that place grabbed most of them from me. This is the only one I could save... A flower for the pretty lady."_

"They must of been really good friends," Matt said softly, who walked over to Kyle. "I wish I could of met them and see just how nice they really were..." He slowly placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder for comfort.

Kyle wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back to where T.K. and Eddie are. Without looking at him, Kyle questioned quietly, "What do we do from here?"

"Well...I think you and your brother should come hide out in my dad's appartment for awhile, at least until Myotismon's destroyed or something. Other then that, we have to get on the subway train and take T.K. back to mom..." Matt replied, scratching his head. Kyle sighed, but then everyone started to walk slowly down the crosswalk. As they passed by some people, they kept grumbling about kids in stupid costumes, which they were refering to Gabumon and Patamon.

"Gabumon..." Kyle looked down at the digimon, "Will -- I mean, when digimon die...do the ever come back...and, do their memories get erased?"

Gabumon looked up at Kyle with a quizical expression. "They come back as digi-eggs, and hatch as babies, but they will never forget the lives and the memories they once had -- so no, digimon will never forget who you are..."

_"Everything will be okay, you'll see..." _

"Bu-but, how do you know that?..."

"If anything happens to us, we won't forget you. We never forget who our friends are... If anything happens...we won't forget...our friends."

Kyle sighed depressingly once more and gazed up at the stary night sky, and as she did, she saw two shooting stars go across. She will never forget those brave and fun digimon that tried to protect her and her brother.


	5. The Past and Present

_Author's Note: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY that it took so long to put this chapter on the net., but I have been very busy over the summer, with vacation and babysitting... that I was just too tired and exhausted to write. I have been typing this story piece-by-piece, though, and this is what I got. To tell you the truth, I have planeed what the other chapters are gonna be about, but this one was the hardest to think of something to write about. This may be a lame chapter, I know, but I promise the other chapters will be more... "suspense full." I'm writing other stories too, so there's another reason why it took me so long... Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter Five:**

**The Past and Present**

__

A REALLY long time ago...

There was actually a digimon that was part genie; half Veemon and half the powers of a powerful genie. This digimon was named V, by his former genie master. V looked just like any Veemon would, except this digimon had round, gold bracelets on his wrists; making him more unique looking than the others. V didn't have a lamp that you would rub and would become yours, all you had to do was grab him and he grants you wishes.

One day, there was a boy digimon trainer who caught V, but instead of granting wishes greedy and selfish to his own desires, he wished that the digimon genie could be free of this wish granting and such, and that if anyone caught the digimon, V would not grant wishes if he did not want to. V was joyous over the news of his freedom, and the other good digimon were happy for him too... but some years later after his freedom... all began to change for this digimon. There was a price for the poor digimon genie's freedom: even though the digimon did not have to grant wishes, _but_, if someone kills this poor genie, the powers would go to whoever did the cruel deed. All the humans and all the digimon knew the genie's powers were far to great than any other, and even the terrible and evil digimon did not want to meddle with the genie... that is... but one wanted these powers no matter what.

The vampire digimon Myotismon, was determined to have these great powers that the genie had within himself. Myotismon slowly but surely, over the years, developed a massive army to hunt down and slaughter the genie; but making sure that Myotismon would be the one to deliver the finishing blow to the genie digimon. V did not want his powers to be used for evil, so the genie digimon, and his close friends, made an army composed of good digimon to fight against Myotismon's terrible army. The war between good and evil wagged for days, to weeks... and then, it was all over. The good and the bad digimon army was done for, but the genie digimon was terribly weak from the onslaught for days on end. Myotismon though, was still in good health, and his strength top notch. With the little digimon crumbled to the ground by Myotismon's feet, looking up at the evil vampire with anger rising within himself. Myotismon casually formed that slick, evil smile as he brought out his Crimson Lightning whip. V's eyes became enraged, and, with the last of his powers he formed a large, curved dagger in his shaky bloody hands. Myotismon's eyes became wide, wondering what the digimon genie was doing. Before Myotismon could react, V plunged the dagger into his chest, vowing that if Myotismon wanted his powers so badly, he would have to find them within another host; a host that would not be easy to find.

_"If you want them so badly, you'll have to find them, you evil Vampire; but be warned: there are flaws to great powers... and you'll find them out when you find the new host..." _

V collapsed even further to the ground, with the his blood starting to pool around himself slowly. Myotismon growled and hollered angrily at this, but as he began to calm himself, he smiled, knowing that he would never give up searching for this host that is housing the genie's powers.

__

About 18 Years Ago...

In Illinois, a mother looks down on her baby and smiles. The baby was just over a month old, still small, and still squirms, screams and cries like most babies would do; but for now, the small baby girl is just starring up at the ceiling and trying to look around her other surroundings. After a couple minutes, the mother left the room. The baby's room was pretty casual, and didn't consist of a room with just one color, like you would see in some cartoons or movies. What the mother and father loved most about this baby room, was that it had a knitted picture, one that the mother knitted, and it had a most unusual poem on it that no one could really understand its meaning to it.

Probably a half hour with having left the baby, a small rounded creature flew into the room from the same door the mother left out of. The creature, as called Demidevimon, flew closer to the crib to get a good look at the baby. "This must be it," said Demidevimon, very carefully picking up the baby's small hands with his claws, and looking at the hands. As Demidevimon continued to look, he finally saw a small bat shaped mark on her hand. Demidevimon looked around the room and whispered silently, "Lord Myotismon, this is the one you were searching for; we've finally found her." Demidevimon looked toward the darkest shadows of the room, and saw Myotismon slowly step out of them. Myotismon saw the baby in the crib and his smile curled evilly.

"After all these long waited years," said Myotismon almost breathlessly, and he approached the crib and looked down on the baby girl, "I've finally found her..." he smiled and lightly ran a finger along the baby's cheek, exposing his fangs to her. The baby herself started to squirm around a little, frightened by a stranger she's never heard or felt before. Myotismon slowly looked around the room; then he looked at Demidevimon and asked flatly, "Where are her parents?..."

Demidevimon smiled proudly, "Don't worry Boss, her mom is out in the yard gardening some plants, and I think this kid's dad is working; I didn't see him anywhere when I flew in this place."

Myotismon grinned, "Good..." He looked around the room as if he was looking for something in particular.

Demidevimon cocked his head and asked, "What you looking for Boss?"

Without looking back at Demidevimon, Myotismon replied, "This baby... what is her name?..."

Demidevimon's eyes widened and looked around the room as he helps his master try to find the baby's name, but then, the rounded creature squinted his eyes and saw on top of a wooden dresser in the corner, there were block letters that spelled out the name 'Kyle.' Demidevimon pointed to the blocked letters and said, "Over there Master -- her name is K-Y-L-E..."

Myotismon turned to see where Demidevimon was pointing to, and when the vampire digimon saw the name, he grunted disgustedly, "Hmph... what an odd name for a girl..." He looked down on the baby once more and grinned evilly, and very slowly, he reached down and took the baby up in his arms; cradling her gently, while the baby herself looked up at this new and dark stranger and she began to squirm around a tiny bit more. "When I take you back with me, my darling, I shall give you a more lovely name..." Myotismon purred quietly to the baby.

Demidevimon rolled his eyes quickly, but as his eyes went to the crib, his gaze had suddenly turned to the object. As the rounded digimon flew a little bit closer to the crib, he saw a small card lying in it. He picked it up in his claws and began to read it to himself.

"What did you find?" Asked Myotismon, looking at Demidevimon oddly.

Demidevimon skimmed through the contents of the card, and replied back, "This card talks about that kid and those powers. It says, 'Flaws: 1. In order to get ultimate powers, you have to wed the girl for the powers are deep inside her. 2. Once you marry the girl, you cannot let her die or your powers will leave you, but -- 3. More importantly, you cannot let her die where you and the girl have united, or the powers would leave you permanently. 4. Lastly, you can't die, for the powers would go back to the girl...'"

Myotismon quickly snatched the card out of Demidevimon's claws and he put it his pocket (wherever that may be), and said, "I'll have to take a better look at that when we go back to my castle... For now, I just want to savor the victory of finally finding that host..." The vampire then cradled and purred softly to the baby once more.

After a couple moments, Demidevimon looked around the room rather nervously. "We should leave Master; I don't think we should stay here too much longer, or this kid's mom might come back up and see you..."

Myotismon looked towards the door of the room and grunted, "Let the mother see us, I do not care. This small child is coming with me and the child's mother cannot do a thing about it..." With one swift hand movement, Myotismon opened up a large, blackish hole that looked like something out of a computer program, but this black hole thing was how Myotismon could go back and forth to the human world, but only once or twice for it takes up allot of energy to do this. "Let's go Demidevimon, we've had enough time in this mortal world..." Myotismon stepped into the portal first, with Demidevimon fluttering behind. Inside and throughout the portal, it was like a long hallway of data and computer numbers, flying around all over the place; and at the end of the long hallway of the odd computer technology, was the entrance back to the digital world. Myotismon smiled in triumph as he walked down the hallway.

About halfway to the entrance, the baby girl began to squirm around even more and started to cry, for she did not like where she was going; even though she couldn't see all that great, she could tell she was in a whole new world that wasn't familiar to her.

Suddenly, Myotismon and Demidevimon stopped in their tracks when they saw someone standing in their way. This someone, was a person that the digidestined would meet in the future when they go to the digital world. This someone, was Gennai, but in his younger years; crossing his arms and glaring at Myotismon angrily. "Myotismon!" Said Gennai hollering at vampire digimon, "Give that baby to me! She does not belong to you!"

Myotismon chuckled evilly and brought the baby's head close to his lips, where he kissed her very gently on the forehead. The baby began to cry a little louder, and started to squirm even more. Myotismon grinned, "_No_..." then he began to nuzzle the baby's face against his own.

After this odd little bit, Myotismon thrust the baby to Demidevimon, then Gennai and the vampire began to fight viciously over who would get the baby. After sometime, Myotismon grew weaker from Gennai, and eventually, lost the fight; he vowed, however, that he would find her again and that Gennai cannot protect her forever. After Myotismon took his leave to the digital world, Gennai grabbed the baby from Demidevimon and the cowardly digimon flew away after his master. Then and there, Gennai quickly returned the baby to the mortal world, but than again, time in the mortal world goes allot more slowly than in the digital world. Myotismon was right though: Gennai could not protect the baby girl forever from the vampire's sight. Gennai could only protect the baby until she came to that adult age, and then, the young woman would have to find another way to protect herself from Myotismon... that is... if she knew how...

* * *

"How are you feeling? You um... you must be tired from all that's happened to you and your brother..." 

Kyle opened her eyes and looked straight at Matt, who was sitting across from her. "Um... yeah I am, but also a little... unnerved..."

Right now, Matt, T.K., Kyle, Eddie, and the digimon were riding the subway train through Japan, where Matt is bringing T.K. back to his mom. The four kids were the only ones who were in a certain car on the train, with Kyle sitting next to Eddie, who was fast asleep with his head back, while Matt and T.K. were sitting across from the two, with T.K. sleeping and resting his head on Matt's side; Gabumon and Patamon were asleep also.

"Unnerved? I'm guessing... from Myotismon, right?" Replied Matt, still starring at Kyle.

Kyle looked away from Matt and out the windows of the subway train, watching light after light going by them so fast. "Yeah... from... Myotismon."

Matt leaned in towards Kyle and said softly, "Don't worry, he won't get you; we're going to protect from you from him. Besides that, I don't even want to _think_ of what would happen if Myotismon got to be more powerful than he already is..." He sat up again to say, "You and your brother can stay with me in my dad's apartment. It's kinda small, but I think I can find you two places to sleep."

"About that..." said Kyle, turning her gaze back to Matt's, "I don't think your dad is going to be 'cool' with having an older girl sleeping in an apartment with a... kid that's -- what, six or seven years younger than the girl."

Matt nodded slowly in agreement, "Yeah, my dad would flip, but he's gonna be out of town and at this job for about three or four days. I think my friends and I will beat Myotismon by then."

Kyle sat back in her seat and sighed quietly, "I hope so... I really want to go home..."

The subway ride to T.K.'s apartment area was basically long and quiet... almost silent as mostly everyone was sleeping during the way. Close to an hour or so, Matt and the rest had finally arrived to the entrance to T.K.'s mother's apartment complex. Matt beckoned for Kyle and Eddie to wait with Gabumon, while the older digidestined took his brother and Patamon back home. Kyle didn't mind that much, just as long as she was away from Myotismon; the farther away, the better.

When Matt was with Kyle, Eddie and Gabumon again, they all got back on the subway train and headed straight back to central Odaiba. Kyle shuddered badly to think that she was heading right back to the city where Myotismon and his henchmen were. It was getting darker and later by the hour when the three kids had finally reached Matt's apartment building, and as they were entering the place, Kyle looked at Eddie and saw just how tired he was; with the bags under his eyes, and his eyelids wanting to shut close. Kyle guessed that they at least went up about six or seven stories before they started to walk down a hallway full of doors to the right and left sides of them. They all stopped in front of a door with a brass number: 788.

"Well... this is it," said Matt with some relief for finally reaching his home, he then slightly blushed as he looked back at the door. "Um... our apartment room is not all that big -- and not the cleanest in the world..."

Kyle shook her head and smiled at Matt, "Don't worry about it. Our place is _really _messy, and small too, so don't be embarrassed."

Matt formed a small smile and then began to search his pants pocket until he found the key to his apartment. He looked back at Kyle before opening the door, and as he swung it open gently, he said, "Well, here we are..."

Kyle, Eddie and Gabumon walked in ahead of Matt and looked around their new surroundings. Kyle knew Matt was right on how small the place was; to their left, they could see a small kitchen with a TV right next to the table, and to where they all just walked in (probably the biggest room in the apartment) was the living room, with a very large window that had a beautiful view of the city... and the TV station. To the farther right, were three doors, which Kyle guessed that two of the three doors were the bedrooms, and that the last one would be the bathroom.

Matt shut the door as he walked into the living room, turned around and looked shyly at everyone. "Um... sorry to be giving this to ya quickie, but I _really_ just want to get to bed; it's been a long night, you know?"

Kyle, Eddie and Gabumon looked around themselves before looking back at Matt. "And... just where are we supposed to sleep?" Asked Kyle, crossing her arms in some rudement.

Matt turned to his left and as walked toward his bedroom (at least it would see he would walk to there), he replied, "Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of that -- and Gabumon, you're gonna be sleeping with me."

Gabumon nodded and looked up at Eddie with some concern. "Why do you look that way?"

Eddie bit his lip as he looked at Gabumon nervously, "I hate sleeping in the dark..."

"Ed... you sleep in the dark everyday, how is this going to be any different?..." Said Kyle in a monotone but sarcastic tone, as she looked at her brother. When she did, she turned another way and just realized what a silly question that was.

Everyone suddenly turned to the right as they saw Matt come out of the bedroom with thick blankets and rather flat pillows. He went over to the long couch to set pillows and blankets on it, then he went over to a lounge chair that sat right next to the large window, and he put pillows and such on it as well. "Eddie, you'll sleep on this couch and Kyle... you'll sleep on the lounge chair here..." Said Matt looking at Kyle and Eddie. "I'm sorry, but you have to sleep in your clothes... at _least_ until I can find some way to get you guys pajamas or something..."

Kyle and Eddie slowly walked to where they were supposed to sleep, and when Kyle got to the lounge chair, she realized just how creepy it seemed to have a chair right next to the window, and from where she was going to sleep, she can see clearly to the TV station. Kyle groaned very quietly. As Matt headed towards his room with Gabumon, he turned back around and replied, "We'll all try to get things straightened out tomorrow, okay?"

He then closed the door softly behind him. The two kids then tried to get comfortable in their awkward sleeping places, and as Kyle leaned her head back against the chair, pulling the blankets up to her chin, Eddie said softly, "Kyle... I want to go home..." his voice trembling a bit.

Kyle felt a tear go down her cheek as she slowly turned her head to look at the TV station and answered back quietly, "I know Eddie... but... right now... all I'm worried about is... Myotismon." As she whispered out the vampires name, she suddenly felt the coldest chill on herself, covering herself up more as she turned to the side and tried to hard to go to sleep.

Much later into the night, Kyle was still only half asleep, when she suddenly saw a dark figure outside the window, with a hand slightly touching the glass. When Kyle squinted her eyes closer, she could see that it was Myotismon. Kyle gasped softly as she was starring face to face with Myotismon once again, and even through the dark, she could see him grinning evilly as he kept his eyes on her. Kyle couldn't scream, for she was too frightened to call for help, and Myotismon was enjoying her fear greatly. The vampire then put a finger to his lips to hush the girl, and then with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Kyle sat up in the chair and looked around the window carefully for any sign of where Myotismon could of went to, and as she started to lay back down she began to wonder: _is he real... or am I... losing my sanity? _The more Kyle thought about it, the more tired she got and gradually, she fell asleep.

* * *

When Kyle woke up, she saw Matt standing in front of the window and looking around outside. "What are you looking at?" Said Kyle groggily as she sat up in the chair. 

Still looking outside, Matt replied, "The fog -- I mean, yesterday it was clear skies and now... it's so foggy outside. At first I thought it was rain, but when I took a closer look, it's the fog." Matt chuckled slightly worried, "It's hard to tell if it's still dark out or if it's really morning..." Matt then walked away from the window and into the kitchen.

Kyle bit her lip as she kept watching Matt; she wanted to tell him about what she might of saw last night, but for some unknown reason, she didn't want to tell him... about Myotismon. Kyle then looked around herself and saw that Eddie was also sitting up and looking outside, and he didn't seem to notice Kyle at all. "Eddie... are you okay?..." she asked, getting up from the chair and approaching the boy.

Eddie looked up at Kyle and said, "I'm fine," and then he got up and went into the kitchen as well. Kyle looked into the kitchen and saw Matt over the stove making breakfast of some sort, and she saw Gabumon and Eddie sitting at the table and pounding their forks on it. Kyle laughed quietly and went into the kitchen and sat at the table as well.

"Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food, and more food!" Chanted Eddie as he pounded his fork rhythmically on the table.

"Will you two quit?" Said Matt irritably, looking over his shoulder at Eddie and Gabumon as he continued to prepare breakfast, "It's gonna be done soon."

Kyle smiled shyly as she watched Gabumon and Eddie groan at Matt. "So... what are you making for breakfast?" Asked Kyle, turning towards Matt.

"Well..." said Matt, not looking at Kyle, "Since I know for sure that you and your brother are American... I'm making this -- "

Matt then turned around with a large skillet in his hands, and in the skillet was allot of bacon. Kyle's eyes widened, but then she looked back at the table. "Okay..." Matt then went back to frying bacon.

Gabumon sniffed the aromas of what Matt was frying on the stove, "Mmm... that smells good!" Said the digimon happily to Matt. Matt chuckled to himself softly, and then he turned around with some plates in his hands. He walked over to the table and set a plate down for each of the two humans and his digimon. Matt then brought the skillet to the table and put some bacon on the plates, and right after he put bacon on Gabumon's plate, the digimon quickly devoured his portion of bacon and gave out a loud belch afterwards.

"Wow..." said Kyle in amazement, "I didn't even touch my bacon yet..."

Gabumon smiled as he excused himself from the table and went to the living room to look out the window, while Kyle, Eddie and Matt (who sat down with a plate of bacon of his own) ate their breakfast quietly.

"Hey..." said Kyle, breaking the silence at the table, "Is Gabumon a... cat?"

Matt laughed and then he answered, "Heck no, Gabumon is a wolf -- creature... thing... Why did you ask?"

Kyle sighed and replied, "I'm allergic to cats, so I was just wondering."

"Oooh..."

Then the three humans ate silently at the table until they were all done, and as soon as they were finished, Matt picked up all the plates and began washing the dishes. "Do you like doing chores or something?" Kyle asked Matt somewhat rudely.

"Not really..." said Matt, not looking back at Kyle as he continued to wash them, "When my dad is away, he always wants me to keep the place looking good, otherwise he'll get mad when he comes back and finds it all in a dump."

Kyle walked to the living and sat on the couch, that was turned towards the windows of the apartment. "I always do chores around my place for our mom..." said Kyle, starring out the window, "But I do them cause I like to help her out..."

"What about your dad? Doesn't he ever help out around your place?"

"My dad and mom divorced when I was really little... he lives in a whole other state too."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright, I know you meant no offense."

"My parents divorced when I was little too. About a couple years after T.K. was born."

"It seems we share some things in common, huh?"

Matt formed a small smile on his face. When he was finally finished washing the dishes, he sat by Kyle on the couch, "Yeah... does seem like we have some things in common..."

Throughout the day, Kyle and Eddie helped Matt around the apartment with chores. Kyle and Eddie wanted to go outside and explore their new surroundings better, but Matt and Gabumon were afraid that Myotismon or his henchmen would find them quickly. As the day slowly turned to night, all three children grew drowsy from their day of doing chores and nothing else. Kyle thought the worst chore they had to do was clean the bathroom; and the poor girl herself cleaned out the toilet, but she volunteered to do that for no one else wanted too.

Around the eighth hour, Kyle and Matt sat on the same couch once again, while Eddie sat on the lounge chair that his sister had slept on the night before. Gabumon sat on the floor right next to the lounge chair. "Well... at least we got done with all the chores in one day, even though we're all tired now; thanks guys... you really helped me out," said Matt, looking at Eddie and then Kyle.

Kyle smiled at Matt shyly, "You don't need to thank us, I always like to help out people..."

"I don't..." grumbled Eddie, crossing his arms and slouching in the lounge chair.

Everyone grew silent after Eddie grumbled, but then Matt turned to Kyle and started to stare at her hard. Kyle looked at Matt and frowned oddly. "What?" Kyle asked, furrowing her brow.

Matt just left his mouth a gap, but then he said, "I'm just wondering why Myotismon would marry someone... um... like you." Kyle raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, still frowning at Matt. Matt scratched his head and looked away from Kyle shyly. "Well, I mean -- look at the way you dress: I thought Myotismon goes for... less... 'punky' -- um, 'goth' looking women..." Then Matt looked at Kyle's wardrobe, which she was wearing a baggy and long, black sweatshirt, semi-tight jeans, and odd looking black, leather shoes.

Kyle looked at herself and then back at Matt. "I guess power means more to him then looks... and... 'the waist.'"

"Well... I still like you for the way you are; you're... different than I thought you would be," replied Matt, "I thought you would be rude and selfish by the way you looked but, you're very nice, sweet and easy to get along with..." Matt then blushed for what he just said about Kyle.

Kyle's eyes widened as she blushed slightly at Matt. "Wow... thank you. I like you for the way you are too."

Matt and Kyle just starred at each other for a couple of seconds, and they probably would of spoken or starred at each other longer... if the phone didn't ring at that moment. Matt got off the couch and made his way to the phone that was hanging in the kitchen. Kyle, Eddie and Gabumon turned and watched Matt as he answered the phone and began to talk in it.

"Who do you think is calling Matt?" Asked Gabumon, looking at Kyle.

Kyle shrugged, "No idea..."

As the three watched Matt talk on the phone, Kyle and Eddie figured that he was talking to Tai, for Matt suddenly spoke out excitedly, "Are you serious! Kari is the eighth digidestined child!" Matt nodded his head a couple of times to whatever Tai had said on the phone, and then Matt replied, "Yeah, we'll meet you there..." He then hung up the phone and looked at Gabumon, "Come on Gabumon, we gotta go!"

"Was it Tai?" Asked Kyle in some wonderment.

Matt grabbed a few stuff from the kitchen counter and answered, "Yeah, and he told me that he found out that his sister, Kari is the digidestined child that we were looking for. That means we can't let Myotismon found out who or where Kari is... or else..." Gabumon quickly hurried to Matt's side as the boy headed for the door. Kyle bit her lip and looked around herself nervously. She really wanted to tell Matt that Myotismon might know where she, herself, is at...

"Matt -- ," Kyle blurted out all of a sudden, "I... I have to tell you something..."

As Matt opened up the door, he turned slightly towards Kyle and said, "Whatever it is, it'll have to wait till I get back; and believe me, you'll be safe here than out there. I should be back by morning... or later..." Then Matt and Gabumon left the apartment; now Kyle and Eddie were alone without anyone to protect them from evil.

Kyle slowly turned her back on the door and made her way to the window, where she put her hands to the glass and looked around the city from the view that she got. Eddie cocked his head at Kyle and asked, "What did you wanna tell Matt?"

Kyle bit her lip once more as she said nervously, "Because... I think Myotismon knows where I am..."

"What?" Said Eddie, his voice quivering a bit as he squirmed around on the couch, "But... how does he know?"

Kyle turned around to look at Eddie, "I ... I saw Myotismon late last night... or really early this morning, at least I _think_ I did, I'm still hoping that it was all just... in my head..." Eddie whimpered as he hugged himself tightly. Kyle sat beside her little brother and hugged him very gently. "I'm sure it was nothing Ed; I mean -- just how could he know where I am..." Eddie looked away from Kyle. "I think we should try to go to sleep now. It's late and all, and somehow... something inside me is telling me that... we're gonna need the rest..." Eddie looked at Kyle, with fear in his eyes. "I'll tell you what Ed: you just get yourself ready and go to sleep, while I stay up and wait for Matt and Gabumon to come back? I'm sure they'll be back later on..." Said Kyle, trying to reassure her brother as much as she could, even though Kyle was really nervous herself. Eddie sighed and got off the couch to get his bed supplies and get ready for bed again, and as he got the couch prepared, Kyle looked out the window again worriedly."I'm sure everything will be alright... I'm sure whatever I saw, was all in my head..."

* * *

Phantomon, one of Myotismon's other trusted servant, was high on top of the apartment building that Matt and his father lived in. The Phantom digimon's eyes widened as he saw Matt and Gabumon leave the building. "The digidestined child and his digimon have left this place Lord Myotismon," replied the digimon is his ghostly voice. "Should I get that young girl now?" Phantomon turned to his side and looked at a small, floating monitor that was in the shape of a bat, and in the monitor was Myotismon, talking back and forth to the Phantom looking digimon. 

Myotismon gestured his hand and shook his head, "No... we'll wait, if you try to get her now, that digidestined child will notice the commotion and take the girl somewhere else, away from me... We'll wait until much later on, and then you can attack with the Bakemon and capture my bride, and the people of this place..."

Phantomon cocked his head, "Why do we still need to capture children?" Asked the digimon, "We already know who the eighth digidestined is; shouldn't we just go and get that girl, Kari?"

Once more, Myotismon shook his head. "If we get the eighth child now, then the other digidestined will go and protect the other girl -- no, we'll let them keep thinking that I still don't know a thing..." Myotismon was silent for a moment, but then he broke the silence by muttering angrily, "Ever since the day where that digimon genie killed himself, I vowed that I will find his powers once more, and no digimon, no digidestined, and not anyone, is going to stop me from getting powers that will make me more powerful than anything..."


	6. Chaos Is Coming

_Author's Note: Remember: reviews are greatly appreaciated, and thanks to those who have reviewed for my story. I'm glad that you're liking it, and I hope you continue to read the chapters that are still to come._

**Chapter 6:**

**Chaos Is Coming**

A sudden thrashing noise outside of Matt's apartment woke Kyle up from her sleep. Kyle looked down and realized that she had slept at the kitchen table, with of course, her head lying on the table.

Kyle slowly got up from the kitchen table and quickly went into the living room to check up on Eddie; the little boy was sound asleep on the couch, with his head turned to the cushions.

Kyle looked back up from the couch and she starred straight ahead to the apartment door. She could still hear loud noises coming from outside: noises, crashes, banging... and screams. Kyle gasped and started to approach the door slowly, and when she reached the door, she gently put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She took a small breath and opened the door.

Kyle looked out onto the hallway and gasped so loudly that she almost screamed. The girl's eyes became so wide when she saw other apartment doors in the hallway were torn to shreds. The people in the hall were screaming and trying to get out of the building, but as Kyle noticed, some Bakemon flew out from apartment rooms and grabbed the adults and children roughly.

Kyle felt so frightened right now; she didn't know what to do. She never wanted to be in this kind of situation... without Matt by her.

"Will you Bakemon stop fooling around in their homes, we have more important matters, you know..." said a ghostly voice that sent a chill down Kyle's spine, and the young woman gasped when she saw Phantomon swiftly glide up the stairs and into the hallway. The phantom digimon raised his eye and looked at the few Bakemon in the hallway.

"Take those humans away and the rest of you fiends can help me search for that girl. Forget the other humans, we have to few of you, and I need you to help me find Myotismon's bride..." Phantomon gestured the Bakemon, with the captured humans, to bring them out of the apartment building.

"I know that girl is somewhere in thi -- " Suddenly, Phantomon was starring straight at Kyle. Kyle hesitated but quickly shut the door and locked it. She backed away from the door slowly to the living room.

"What's going on?..." Asked Eddie groggily, as he was just waking up from his sleep.

Kyle didn't answer Eddie. She stood by the couch and looked all around the apartment room; trying to find an alternate escape out of this place. Kyle looked at the windows and quickly walked over there.

Eddie looked a little worried as he sat up on the couch and starred at his sister. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

_"I know you're in there..." _said Phantomon from the other side of Matt's door_, "Why don't you just give up now, and make this easier on yourself?" _

Eddie looked over the couch and to the door, and than he starred back at Kyle with fright going over his face.

"Kyle, that sounded like Phantomon!" Said Eddie worriedly, and his voice starting to quiver with fright.

Without looking at Eddie, Kyle replied quietly, "I know Ed. It _is_ Phantomon..." Kyle started to panic a little as her hands searched around the window. "There's gotta be a way to open this..."

_"This is the last warning I'm giving you, my dear: open this room or we'll have to take you to Lord Myotismon by force..." _

Eddie whimpered as he quickly hopped off the couch and walked to Kyle.

Kyle finally found the lock for the window, but when she tried turning the lock, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no... it won't open..." Kyle hurriedly went into the kitchen, grabbed a chair from the table and dashed back to the window.

_"You had your chance..."_

Kyle screamed for the first time in years, when Phantomon used his scythe on the door. The scythe made a very large gash right in the middle of the door. Phantomon continued to try to hack down the door, while Kyle looked at the chair in her hands and at the window.

Kyle looked at Eddie and said worriedly, "Eddie, stand back..."

Eddie took a few steps back as Kyle swung her arms back slightly, and then she brought them forward hard as she threw the chair at the window. Both Kyle and Eddie coward a little as glass started to fly in all directions. As Kyle looked back at the window, she could see that their were large, and very sharp shards of glass still attached to it, so she quickly kicked most of the glass away.

Kyle held out her hand and looked at Eddie with wide, frightened eyes, "Come on, Ed. I want you to go out first."

When Eddie started to take Kyle's hand though, Phantomon already made a big enough gash for him, and the Bakemon to easily fly through and go into the apartment room. Kyle and Eddie gasped loudly as the Bakemon quickly flew towards them. The Bakemon grabbed Eddie so fast, that it took Kyle a second to realize what just happened.

Kyle gasped once more and tried to grab her brother's hand, but the Bakemon pulled the boy and dragged him towards the door.

Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs, "Kyle! Kyle!" The boy started to sob as he kept screaming his sister's name.

"No!" Cried Kyle as she tried to reach out for her brother, but she couldn't for Phantomon started to slowly glide towards her. A few tears fell from her eyes and slowly went down her cheeks as she watched the Bakemon drag Eddie out of the apartment room. Kyle could still hear the boy's screams down the hallway.

"We already have your brother captured, and now it will only be moments before we get you, my dear..." said Phantomon softly as a couple of Bakemon were floating along side him.

Kyle hesitated as she looked at the broken-glassed window to Phantomon again, then she quickly put a leg through the window and stumbled out onto the fire escape; just like every place should have, and she knew there'd be one. Why else would she break a window?

Phantomon's eyes became wide when the girl stumbled out the window, for he thought that she was committing suicide, but as he quickly glided to the window, he could see the girl starting to hurriedly go down the fire escape ladder. Phantomon growled quietly and motioned for the Bakemon to fly after her.

As Kyle was still going down the ladder and getting closer to the ground, she looked up and saw the Bakemon flying towards her. Kyle's eyes widened and gasped, and then she started to climb down the ladder faster.

It was only a matter of seconds before the Bakemon flew around her and started to grab at her arms. Kyle whimpered and grunted softly as she struggled with the Bakemon, but also, trying not to fall to her death. If the Bakemon kept grabbing at her any longer, Kyle would slip and that would be the end for her.

"What are you fools doing!" Said Phantomon slightly angry as he floated down to the Bakemon. "If you keep grabbing her like that, she'll fall to her death. Just grab around her waist and pull her off that ladder."

"No!" Kyle cried, and she wrapped her arms around the ladder bars as the Bakemon started to grab her waist to pull her off. Kyle found some courage to kick them out of the way, and start climbing down the ladder quickly again.

Phantomon rolled his eyes and, with the chain around himself and his scythe, he flung it at Kyle and wrapped the chain around her arm. Kyle gasped as she looked at the chain and then to the owner of it. Phantomon snickered quietly and started to yank on it hard.

"Just give up!" Said Phantomon in slight triumph. "It is useless to try to resist, because in the end, you'll be with Lord Myotismon anyways."

"Y-you're wrong!" Cried Kyle as she starred angrily at Phantomon, still struggling to not let go of the ladder. "I can still run... I can still runaway from him..."

Kyle grunted loudly as she got control of Phantomon's chain and yanked on it hard so the floating phantom would fly straight into the building's wall; next to the ladder Kyle was climbing down from.

When Phantomon became dazed from the sudden smack into the wall, the Bakemon (who were still floating in the air aimlessly) murmured worriedly as they quickly flew to Phantomon to try to aid him. With this distraction, Kyle started to climb down the ladder again smoothly, and less than a minute, the girl got on the ground and started to run in the opposite direction.

Phantomon shook his head and pushed the Bakemon away from him. He looked all around himself before he starred down to the ground with wide eyes as he saw Kyle running towards the TV station. "Don't aid me you fools! Go down there and get that girl!"

The Bakemon hesitated before they finally started to fly to the ground with blinding speed.

As Kyle continued to run past tall buildings and away from the apartment building, her eyes became wide as she finally realized she was heading straight for the TV station; where Myotismon has housed the captured humans and where he is himself.

Kyle stopped dead and fell to the ground hard as she tried to turn around and run in the other direction, but as she was starting to get up, she saw the Bakemon and Phantomon gliding towards her.

Kyle whimpered softly as she started to back up slowly towards the TV station, with Phantomon and the Bakemon approaching her cautiously so she doesn't try to runaway again.

"Do you now see that it's pointless to run?" said Phantomon with the scythe in his hands as if he was ready to attack Kyle, "That building behind you is where Lord Myotismon is present. Now, come with me quietly..."

Kyle bit her lip and slowly shook her head no as she continued to walk backwards. Phantomon and the Bakemon snickered as they started to approach her a little faster. A few tears ran down her face as she thought to herself, _"No... this can't be the end... there's gotta be a way... to escape..." _

Kyle looked to the right of her and suddenly she started running that way. Phantomon's eyes got wide from this sudden decision of the girl, but than he looked angry as he summoned the Bakemon to grab her. Kyle gasped loudly as the Bakemon caught up to her so quickly, and then they grabbed her arms; she immediately halted to a stop.

"No!" Kyle cried as she struggled to get out of the Bakemon's grasp, and then, Phantomon slowly glided up to her and pointed his scythe in her direction.

"We have you now my dear, and there is no point for you to struggle..." said Phantomon, waving the scythe back and forth in front of Kyle's face.

Kyle started to slowly slump to the ground like a used rag doll, while the Bakemon still held onto her arms. "Nooo...," she said softly and quietly as she turned her head away from Phantomon and closed her eyes.

Phantomon waved the scythe toward the TV station, "Take this girl to Lord Myotismon, and be -- "

Suddenly, a large explosion came from around a building that Phantomon and the rest were near. The phantom digimon looked at the Bakemon and than towards where the noise came from. Kyle opened her eyes and looked towards that way also.

"What?..." Said Phantomon with slight confusion as to what's going on, but after a second, he got his answer when he saw the evil digimon Snimon come flying towards them and landed pretty hard on the road. The Bakemon squirmed around and started muttering to themselves, as Snimon almost landed on them, and Kyle.

Kyle's eyes widened as to what just happened, but when she suddenly heard the faint voice of Matt, a tear ran down her face once more as she cried out his name, "Matt!"

"Kyle!" Replied Matt, as if he couldn't believe he heard her voice, but as he rounded the corner, while riding Garurumon, he knew it was true. Sora and Birdramon were with Matt as well.

"Matt, isn't that the girl Myotismon wants?" Asked Sora looking down at Matt as she rode on Birdramon.

Matt nodded and looked slightly nervous as he said, "Yeah, that's her, but... where's her brother? How did... how did Phantomon find her? Then he shook his head slowly and whispered to himself, "Kari just got captured by the Bakemon, and now Kyle is about to be taken to Myotismon... I'm not gonna let this get any worse..."

The Bakemon became so shocked by the digidestined's presence, that their grip on Kyle loosened, and eventually, the girl quickly shoved the ghost digimon away and started to run towards Matt and Sora.

Matt and Sora got down off of their digimon and ran towards Kyle as well. Matt was stunned when Kyle ran up to him and hugged him tightly, but Matt hugged her also. Sora stood a foot away from them, crossing her arms and having a wry little smile on her face.

As Phantomon and the Bakemon started to get their heads straight again, the phantom digimon squinted his eyes as he saw Kyle and Matt hug each other. "This is not good at all..." he said to himself, "She's supposed to love Lord Myotismon, _not_ the digidestined..."

What Phantomon just said was completely wrong, but Kyle and Matt do like each other very much... but not in a loving way; just a friendly way.

"Matt..." said Kyle as she stopped hugging the boy, "The Bakemon... they--they kidnapped my brother." Then a tear fell from Kyle's eyes as she looked down to the ground in sadness.

Matt put his hands on Kyle's shoulders and said, "Don't worry Kyle, we're gonna rescue your brother. We're not going to let Myotismon get away with this."

"Don't forget about Kari," said Sora, who was now approaching Matt and Kyle, "We need to save her first, or Myotismon will kill her."

Matt nodded in agreement, "Okay, lets go then."

When the three kids started to walk back to their digimon, Phantomon got in between them. "Not so fast, children... I almost forgot to give you a gift from my master..."

Phantomon and the Bakemon snickered as something small and round appeared in his hand. Before the three kids, or the digidestined's digimon had time to react, Phantomon threw the sphere object to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, the whole area around them filled with a very dark, coated smoke. The smoke was so thick and heavy around everyone, that you couldn't see anything that came up in your face!

Kyle cringed to the ground and closed her eyes until she could feel for certain, that the smoked cleared away. "Wha...?" she said quietly as she opened her eyes and looked around herself. Kyle stood up and looked around, but only she was the one standing. Everyone and everything else... was gone.

"What happened?..." Kyle asked herself as she continued to look around. "Where did everybody go?"

Kyle was so confused at this moment right now. Just how could everybody disappear with just the whiff of the clouded smoke? Did this smoke somehow teleport everyone to random locations, or... was this smoke meant to get rid of everything else... except Kyle?

Kyle's breathing got a little heavy as she started to get worried as to where everyone could of went to. "Matt!" She cried, as she cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. "Matt!"

Kyle's eyes widened as she turned to look at the TV station that was not far from where she was. She knew she can not stand around, or Myotismon and his henchmen might find her. When Kyle started to turn around and walk quickly away from the TV station, she heard a distant voice of a little boy that sounded very familiar to her.

"Eddie?" Said Kyle, as she tried to listen more carefully.

_"Kyle... Kyle...!" _said the voice, as it was starting to get closer.

Kyle started to run to the nearest building she heard the voice coming from, and when she rounded the corner of the building, she saw her brother Eddie standing there with a look of relief on his face.

Kyle smiled and almost started to cry as she bent down and hugged her brother tightly. "Oh my god, Ed... you're okay..." she said quietly to her brother.

It was only a few moments that she hugged her brother, for Eddie lightly pushed her away. "We gotta get out of here Kyle, they're still after me."

Kyle narrowed her eyes at Eddie as she said sternly, but somewhat nervously, "Who's still after you?"

"The Bakemon, Kyle! I got away from them before, but they're going to find me again soon. Come on! I know where we can hide so they can't find us. When I heard you calling for... Matt, I came out so I could find you and bring you to a safe place..." And then Eddie turned around and started running away from Kyle.

Kyle hesitated for a second before she started running after her brother, to wherever he was going. "Eddie, wait! Slow down! Where are we going?" She called after her brother, who was pretty far ahead of Kyle.

Without turning around, Eddie hollered back, "Come on Kyle! We gotta hurry, or they're gonna get us!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering how her brother could run so fast. Eddie never could run very fast before...

Kyle halted to a stop as she saw Eddie standing in front of a large, run-down building. Kyle and Eddie just starred at each other, but then he went inside. "Come on Kyle! In here... we'll be safe from the bad digimon."

Kyle groaned and put her hands on her knees to try to catch some breath before she headed for the run-down building. As she got to the building, she looked around it for a way in, but then she saw two large doors that led inside. Kyle pushed hard on one the doors and went in. As the door closed behind her, Kyle gasped loudly, as she realized just how dark it was inside. "Eddie..." she whispered worriedly, "Where are you?"

Kyle heard a faint snickering of her brother's voice. _"Don't worry Kyle... we'll be together again soon..."_

Kyle took a couple steps more into the room, but very cautiously for she cannot see a thing around herself.

_"Yes Kyle... walk a little more in here now..." _

Kyle stopped and her eyes widened as she whispered very quietly, "This is a trap..."

Right on cue, a whole ring of red eyes circled around Kyle, and the girl knew for sure this whole thing was a trap.

"What's going on?" Kyle said worriedly, as she looked all around the red eyes that were starring back at her.

"Myotismon knew you would trust your own brother..." said a voice that sounded like it was right behind the girl.

Kyle spun around to look at her 'brother,' who appeared to have red eyes, just like the ones that surrounded her.

"After we took your brother to our master, you see, Lord Myotismon thought of this ingenious plan to lure you someplace where those foolish digidestined would not find you." The voice that came out from Eddie, did not sound like Kyle's brother at all.

"When the digidestined arrived to your rescue..." said one of the voices that came from the mysterious red eyes, "Phantomon knew that the trap could not go on if they were in the way, so he threw that crystal of smoke to get rid of them... leaving you all alone."

Kyle almost fell to the ground as the fake Eddie slowly morphed into a Bakemon. The red eyes, which we should know by now that they were also Bakemon, got closer to the girl with their arms all stretched out to reach her.

"Now you will come with us..."

Kyle started to whimper silently as the Bakemon slowly tried to grab at her with their ghostly hands. "Leave me alone!" She cried as she shoved through the ring of Bakemon that were grabbing at her hard.

When Kyle got through the ring, she quickly started to walk straight forward , even though she couldn't see a thing around her. She was glad that the run-down building hardly had anything left inside it, all except boards and broken ones that were lying about in some places.

As Kyle continued to quickly walk, she had to stop when she walked right into a wall hard. Her hands searched all over the wall to find a door or something that would get her out of the situation she was in right now. She knew the Bakemon were getting closer to her, for she heard there low muttering getting louder.

Kyle's hands then touched over a door knob, so she quickly turned it and got over to the other side of the door as quickly as possible. She shut the door hard behind her, and just held her hands over it, so the Bakemon couldn't come in after her. Then Kyle thought, _"Wait a minute, they're ghosts! They could just come through the walls!" _

Kyle still held her ground and just waited, but... she didn't hear or see anything (not that she could anyways), but... she didn't hear the Bakemon's odd muttering, nor did she see the Bakemon come through the walls to go after her. She took her hands off the door and slowly backed away from it as her eyes squinted in the darkness; still trying to stare at the door. "That's odd..." said Kyle, but she shrugged slightly. "I wonder why they're not chasing me anymore..."

Kyle kept her eyes on the door as she took a couple more steps backwards, but then she accidentally bumped into someone who was standing right behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, or even try to runaway again, the figure behind Kyle wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to it.

Kyle whimpered loudly, but her mouth was quickly covered by the figure's hand. She tried to struggle a little to get away, but the figure held her tightly.

"My darling..." said the figure breathlessly, and Kyle's eyes widened as she realized it was Myotismon's voice.

"No..." Kyle mumbled through Myotismon's hand, and her body began to slump in defeat. She closed her eyes and began to cry quietly as the vampire still held her close to his body.

While Kyle's back was still facing his body, Myotismon took his hand off her mouth and he put it under her neck, where he made her head tilt to the side so it was leaning on her own shoulder. Kyle cringed and shuddered slightly when she felt Myotismon's lips brushing up against her neck and then slowly up to her cheek.

Kyle whimpered a couple of times for she did not know what that evil vampire was going to do to her. Even though Kyle was very frightened right now, she just realized that this is the first time that a man has ever gotten this close to her.

"No one can save you now..." Myotismon whispered in Kyle's ear, "You are going to be mine... and no one, is going to take you away from me again..."

Kyle still had her eyes shut as her breathing started to deepen more. She knew there was no use screaming or try to escape. Myotismon was just to powerful for her.

Myotismon smiled evilly; he knew he'd won.

* * *

"Where on Earth is everybody?" Complained Tai as he was riding towards the TV station while he and Mimi were ridding on Greymon's back. 

"Do you think Myotismon has captured all our friends already?" Asked Mimi worriedly, as she had her arms wrapped around Tai's stomach so she doesn't fall off the digimon.

Tai shook his head slowly, "I hope not."

As Greymon got closer to the TV station, Tai and Mimi looked to the side to see Matt and Sora unconscious on the road over, with Garurumon and Birdramon knocked-out also.

"Greymon, go over there! It's Matt and Sora!" Said Tai as he pointed to the road to the right of himself.

Greymon nodded and took a sharp turn toward the four unconscious friends of theirs. As the digimon dinosaur got closer, he started to slow to a stop, and Tai and Mimi quickly hopped off the monster and ran towards their friends to aid them.

"Matt..." Said Tai quietly as he got on his knees next to Matt, while Mimi was attending to Sora. "Matt... are you okay? Get up..."

Tai lightly shook Matt for him to wake up. Just seconds later, Matt opened his eyes a little and looked at Tai.

"Ugh... what happened..." said Matt groggily as he slowly got up from the ground. He cringed a little as he put a hand to his head. "Man... my head hurts..."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Tai, and he looked slightly towards the two unconscious digimon, who were slowly starting to wake up also. Tai looked back at Matt and said, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Matt slowly looked at Sora, who was getting up from the ground as well, and then back to Tai. "Well... I'm sorry to say this Tai, but the Bakemon captured Kari... I'm so sorry man..."

Tai grunted and looked at Matt angrily. "You suck at guarding people!"

"Tai!" Said Sora angrily, as she looked at him and put her hands on her hips, "This is not the time to start that! It wasn't Matt's fault. We were attacked by other, strong digimon as well..."

Tai sighed and looked to the ground slightly. "Is that all Matt?"

Matt started to think, "No... after Kari was captured... Phantomon captured--" his eyes got very big and his mouth was a gap with shock.

"What is it?" Asked Tai, eyeing Matt oddly.

"Oh no... Kyle! Kyle was with Phantomon! The last thing I remembered was Phantomon throwing something to the ground... and then there was smoke, and now... we're here, but..."

Matt quickly looked around himself and than back at Tai. "We gotta get back by the TV station, and we gotta hurry!"

As Matt and Sora quickly got on their digimon, Tai and Mimi ran to get on Greymon again. He looked at Mimi and asked, "Hey, um... who's Kyle?"

"I think Kyle is that creepy girl we saved back at Myotismon's tasteless castle," replied Mimi.

"Oh yeah... her... now I remember..."

Tai got on Greymon first and he held out his hand to help Mimi get on too. Then the three digimon ran, or flew, towards the TV station with great speed. It wasn't that long at all when Matt noticed a very run-down building that was a little ways from the TV station. He squinted his eyes as he saw a dark figure coming out of it.

He waved his hands and arms for the digimon to stop moving. Tai looked irritated, "What is it, Matt? I thought we were in a hurry?"

Matt frowned at Tai and then looked back at the building. "Hey guys, look over there at that weird looking building," he said as he pointed towards the run-down place. "Someone just came out of it..."

Tai and the rest squinted their eyes to try to see the dark figure better... which looked very small to them from where they were.

"Hm... could it be Myotismon?" Asked Tai, as he looked at Mimi and than Matt and Sora.

"Don't know," said Sora softly, "but we should check it out anyways..."

The digimon turned to the run-down building and started to approach it slowly. As they got closer, Matt and the rest of the digidestined hopped off their digimon and ran to the building. Everyone stopped when they could see clearly who the dark figure was that came out.

Matt's eyes became wide with shock when he saw that it was Myotismon that came out of the building. Myotismon walked rather oddly and kind of slow, as if he was holding something, but no one could see who it was for the vampire's cape was in the way.

When Myotismon saw the digidestined and their digimon from far away (but not too far away), he stopped and smiled menacingly at them all. Just then, another figure appeared from the other side of Myotismon; leaning downwards, with only it's head visible. Matt squinted his eyes and saw that the head belonged to Kyle!

"Kyle!" Matt called out to her, as he started to run towards Myotismon.

Kyle looked up from the ground and to Matt as she cried back, "Matt! Help me, please!"

Myotismon's smile became more menacing, as he held onto Kyle's hands with one hand, and then his cape with the other. He began to laugh in triumph as he wrapped his cape around himself and Kyle as well.

"No!" Cried Matt, but as he got closer, Myotismon disappeared into the ground with Kyle.

Matt started to breath heavily as he got on the spot where Myotismon and Kyle vanished. He got on his knees and slammed his fist to the ground. "No... Kyle..."

"Matt!" Said Sora, as she, Tai and Mimi, came running up to him.

Matt looked up at his friends with tears in his eyes. "I blew it! He's got her... Myotismon's got her now. He's got Kari _and_ Kyle now..."

The tears fell from Matt's face as he closed his eyes and looked at the ground. Sora sighed somewhat sadly as she got down on her knees and lightly placed a hand on his back.

"Matt... it's not over yet. We can still save our friends..." said Sora quietly. "Please don't act like this now... especially when she needs you most..."

Matt looked up at Sora and wiped his tears away quickly from his face.

Tai held out his hand to help Matt get up. Matt smiled a little as he grabbed Tai's hand and stood up again.

"Hey, hey Matt!" Said a voice that sounded very familiar to the boy, and as Matt looked past some buildings, he saw T.K. and Joe riding on the back of Ikakumon's ultimate form: Zudomon. Lillymon was floating alongside the huge digimon.

"T.K.!" Cried Matt happily as he ran up towards Zudomon, and then the huge digimon stopped walking and got Joe and T.K. off his back and onto the ground. T.K. ran up to his older brother and gave him a big hug.

"Matt... I was so worried about you. Mom and I saw that fog on TV... I couldn't just stop thinking about you and dad..." said T.K. has he buried his mouth into Matt's side.

Matt looked down on his little brother and smiled, "Thanks little bro..."

"Lillymon!" Screamed Mimi happily as she hugged her digimon. "I'm so glad you're alright... especially when Myotismon almost killed you."

Lillymon smiled and winked at Mimi. "It's okay now Mimi, I'm alright, thanks to the digimon who Joe and T.K. saved from the ocean..."

Lillymon looked at Zudomon and so did everyone else. Out from Zudomon's back appeared Wizardmon. Tai's eyes widened.

"Hey Wizardmon! It seems you lived through Myotismon's wrath, I see..." said Tai somewhat sarcastically.

Wizardmon looked at Tai sternly, "Yes, it seems so, but this is not the time to be worrying about me or anyone else here..." Wizardmon looked around at everyone. "I'm guessing that Myotismon has finally caught that young woman..."

Matt knew who Wizardmon was talking about. "I... I saw Myotismon dragging Kyle out of this run-down building... I tried to stop him, but he disappeared with her into the ground..."

Wizardmon closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "We have to save that young woman first before Kari. I know Myotismon will try to wed her as quickly as he can, for he knows you all will try to rescue her... and it won't be easy..."

Wizardmon looked past the other buildings to the TV station. "Myotismon is going to have that place heavily guarded with his digimon slaves... He's going to marry that woman before he'll kill Kari."

Joe looked at everyone oddly. "Hey, where's Izzy?"

Sora shrugged, "If he's not with you, than I'm guessing he's probably held captive with the other hostages at the TV station... maybe..."

Wizardmon held out Kari's crest and her digivice. "Come! We must make haste to that TV station, so we can try to stop Myotismon marrying that woman; and I must give these things to Kari so Gatomon can digivolve to an even greater form..."

Joe mumbled to himself, "Geez... so many people to save, and so little time to do it..."

Everyone turned towards the way to the TV station, and they all headed to it as quickly as they can. _"Hold on Kyle..." _thought Matt as he ran as fast as he could. _"Please... just hold on..."_

Even though Kyle was with Myotismon now, but at some point she knew that Phantomon was right: in the end... she did ended up being with Myotismon. It was only a matter of time now before the vampire would get everything ready... for the marriage of himself and Kyle. Only a matter of time... before he would get the greatest power of them all...


	7. One Step Closer: part one

_Author's Note: While I was typing this chapter before, I didn't realize that it would be that long, so I decided to make it into two parts. This chapter might sound and be a little lame, but there's another part to it, so don't be too hard on me now..._

**Chapter 7:**

**One Step Closer (part one)**

"Well... should we just break in, or sneak in?" Tai asked everyone, who were all standing in front of the TV station's entrance, but not to close since there might be Bakemon guarding the entrances and other places that you can get into.

Wizardmon crossed his arms and closed his eyes to try to think. "It would be pointless to try to sneak in, since Myotismon well knows that we will try to save that girl. I suggest we find the fastest route to the rooftop; that's where Myotismon will be, I'm sure..."

Everyone looked up at towards the roof of the TV station. Matt bit his lip and turned Wizardmon worriedly. "Myotismon... won't hurt Kyle, will he?"

Wizardmon shrugged slightly, "I don't know. With Myotismon... he can be unpredictable at times..." Matt felt more unsure now about Kyle. He really cared about her, even though it was only a short time and that she was about seven years older, but he really still cared. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Now Matt wonders if Kyle really cares about him...

"Well... since we're going into the TV station, how about we try to find Izzy then," said Joe.

Matt frowned, "Joe... only some of us can fit in there..." Joe looked around at the other digimon who some of them were in their champion forms, and too big to fit into the TV station. He then looked down on his own digimon and looked a little uncertain.

"Oh yeah..." said Joe slowly, and nodded in agreement with Matt. "At least some of us can go up to the roof faster, right?"

Tai nodded and then he looked at Greymon. "Come on Greymon! Digivolve already! You can't fit into the TV station, and you can't get up to the rooftop unless you fly up there! So come on--digivolve, digivolve, DIGIVOLVE!"

The rest of the digidestined frowned at Tai. "You know Tai..." said Sora softly and a little irritated by Tai's strange attitude, "Birdramon here can pick up Greymon and fly you up to the rooftop. It's no problem for her..." Birdramon looked over her shoulder and nodded slowly in agreement.

Tai shrugged, "I guess that settles it then: T.K., Wizardmon, and Mimi and their digimon can head into the TV station up front to look for Izzy, and hopefully my sister and Gatomon. The rest of us can easily get up to the roof and stop Myotismon from marrying that creepy girl." Tai looked at everyone with a bold expression, "Does that sound good with everyone?"

Everyone nodded and Wizardmon shrugged; I guess that meant he was okay with Tai's plan... if you can even call it that. As T.K., Wizardmon, and Mimi rushed into the front entrance with their digimon, Tai and the rest prepared themselves to go onto the rooftop to face Myotismon and stop his plans for a miserable wedding.

Birdramon grabbed Greymon while Zudomon started to climb the TV station's walls. Matt smiled and held up his crest and digivice. "Garurumon... time to digivolve..."

"Garurumon... digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!"

Matt smiled as he got on Weregarurumon's back and held onto him. Tai frowned in jealously towards Matt and Weregarurumon. Tai looked down at Greymon and said rudely, "That is _not_ fair! Garurumon digivolves, but Greymon won't!" Greymon had no comment for Tai.

While Zudomon was close to getting half-way up to the rooftop, Weregarurumon had no trouble climbing the walls, since he had claws to grip better and had more agility than the rest of the digimon there. When Weregarurumon reached the roof of the building, Matt slid off his back and started to look around. The rooftop was very wide, but Matt could easily see around since there wasn't a lot of obstructions around to block his view. Matt's face started to sadden and become more nervous as he saw no one on the roof.

Just then, Birdramon, Greymon, and Zudomon have finally reached the roof. They all looked around and then at Matt. "Matt..." said Sora slowly as she hopped off Birdramon's back, "There... isn't anyone here..."

Matt dropped to his knees and closed his eyes as he looked to the ground. He didn't say anything to anyone. Tai and Joe got off their digimon and the two boys and Sora looked at one another with confused expressions, and then they starred out on the rooftop once more.

"If... Myotismon isn't here, then... where did he go?" Tai wondered out loud, looking at his friends and hoping they could come up with some sort of an answer.

"Matt!" Cried T.K., as he, Wizardmon, Mimi, Izzy, and the other digimon made their way to the rooftop. "We found Izzy, Matt, but we didn't find Kari or Gatomon anywhere."

Matt starred awkwardly at his brother as he slowly stood up again. "That means Myotismon has them kept prisoner somewhere else," he mumbled.

"That's not all," said Wizardmon, "There were hardly any guards inside the TV station. From where we were outside this place, there appeared to be many Bakemon guards, but most of them were illusions; fakes. If there are very few guards here, than that means Myotismon knew we would come, so he must of moved onto another building somewhere else, while he set this place up to lure us..."

All the digidestined kids looked at one another and than back at Wizardmon. "We have to find out where Myotismon really is before he marries that girl," said Wizardmon sternly, "We have to scout around the city until we know the exact location of where Myotismon might be..."

* * *

Kyle was only half asleep when she suddenly felt strong hands slowly snake up her back. She sighed heavily as the hands reached her shoulders and gripped them hard. Her breathing started to deepen a little when she felt someone lean on top of her back. She could feel breathing on her, and it grew warmer against the side of her face, when the figure leaned in more to brush its lips on her cheeks. She kept her eyes shut tightly, and hoping whoever it was, would go away. The figure wouldn't go away though. It kept brushing its lips a little harder against her cheeks and then slowly to her lips... 

_"It's time to wake up..." _

Kyle's eyes shot open, and to her surprise, there was no one around her. She sat up, realizing that she was asleep while lying on her stomach, and now her gut felt stiff and sore for sleeping on it.

Wizardmon was right when he said that Myotismon had moved somewhere else, and that's just what he did a little while back. Myotismon moved about a mile from where everyone else was, to the rooftop of a very large hotel.

Kyle looked around herself, and when she realized that she was very high up on the roof, she started to panic a little. She backed up and leaned her against an obstruction of the hotel. The obstruction looked something of a chimney stack on a large house, but it was just a decoration for the hotel; not a chimney.

Kyle turned to look to the left and she saw Myotismon a little ways from her, with his back turned. It appeared he was talking to someone or something, but Kyle couldn't tell who it was at the angle she was at.

"... Are you ready to begin the ceremony Phantomon?" Myotismon asked, and now Kyle knew who the vampire was talking to.

Kyle guessed that Phantomon nodded, because he replied, "Yes my Lord. Whenever you're ready."

Kyle's eyes got wide as Myotismon turned around to face her. "Oh good, you're awake," he said, with no slight emotion in his tone, and then he approached Kyle slowly. The girl started to cringe and cower a little when Myotismon stood in front of her. His smile curled slightly when he saw the fear rise up in her. He loved seeing fear in humans after all.

Myotismon got down on one knee so he could get a better look at Kyle. Kyle leaned back as far as she could, for the vampire was too close for comfort. She got even more nervous when Myotismon leaned in more towards her. So close in fact, that she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"It's time, my dear," said Myotismon softly as he reached out a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked into her eyes and saw his own reflecting back at him. His smile started to widen more. "When I look into your eyes..." he whispered, "I can see myself inside you... you may not it Kyle, but in ways, you are like me: dark... mysterious... full of passion that you want to have..."

Kyle whimpered very quietly at this, and she started to slump a little. She hoped Myotismon would go away; she felt so frightened of him right now. Myotismon continued to stare at Kyle as he stood up and held out his hand to help the girl get up from the ground. Kyle looked up at Myotismon and than her eyes slowly shifted to his hand. She grabbed it and got her feet up on the ground, but Myotismon wouldn't let go. Kyle struggled just a little, but the vampire still held on as he took a step back to get a better look at her figure. Kyle blushed and looked away shyly as Myotismon starred at her from head to toe.

"Wh-what are you starring at?" Kyle asked, her voice quivering a bit.

Myotismon didn't answer until some seconds later. "Hmm... if you had been with me when you were young, you would of been a most irresistible, beautiful young woman. A woman that any man would dream of having, but... you're figure isn't perfect, you dress somewhat of a male, and your hair is not groomed to perfection..." Myotismon's eyes slowly shifted to her chest, "but... your eyes have a very beautiful green glow to them, and... you have developed a nice bosom..."

Kyle gasped and rudely took her hand away from Myotismon's as she began to cross her arms irritably. She blushed even more and looked to the ground. Myotismon looked over his shoulder back at Phantomon, and than back to Kyle.

"I do somewhat respect your way of dressing, but I will not marry you wearing that!" Said Myotismon rudely as he continued to stare at Kyle's wardrobe. Kyle still blushed but now it's only for embarrassment. With just a snap of his fingers, Kyle's clothes suddenly changed from a sweatshirt and jeans, to a long black, creepy gown.

Kyle gasped as she looked all over her new dress. The dress was black with a large purple bow tied around her waist neatly. Her sleeves of the dress were of a linen touch to them, but still somewhat dark. Kyle looked down and saw that she wore black and purple stripped stockings with black high-heeled shoes. The rim of her dress was torn in a zigzag design; probably to resemble the creepiness that she had.

Even though Kyle couldn't see it, but her makeup and hair had changed as well. Her hair was a little straighter, but it made it look that her hair was longer than it really was. Her makeup... it was dark, but it made her look very beautiful to Myotismon. Myotismon starred at Kyle in awe at just how lovely she looked. "Much better..." he whispered softly, and then he held out his hand and said, "Shall we then?"

Kyle looked past Myotismon to see Phantomon holding a small book in his hands. She looked back at the vampire and said with a worried tone, "No... I don't want to..." she took several steps back away from Myotismon.

Myotismon frowned irritably, but then he smiled menacingly at Kyle. Kyle looked even more frightened. She knew something was very wrong. Myotismon shrugged, "I was afraid you might refuse to marry me... I can't force you, but I can surely persuade you too..." Myotismon gestured his hand to Phantomon. Phantomon nodded and turned around and he also gestured his hands.

Kyle slowly started to walk forward past Myotismon to see what Phantomon was doing. She gasped and covered her mouth and her eyes got very big. Kyle saw some Bakemon come onto the roof with Kari, Gatomon and her little brother Eddie. Their bodies were so tied up, that it looked like they couldn't move at all; not even wiggle around like worms, but fall to the ground like stiff boards.

"Eddie!" Kyle screamed, but as she started to run towards her captive brother, Myotismon quickly grabbed both of her arms and he held her close to his body.

Phantomon brought out his scythe and slowly glided to the three prisoners. Kyle slumped a little and started to cry. "Please Myotismon... please don't hurt them... Don't hurt Eddie..." she sobbed.

Myotismon brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "If you refuse to marry me, than I'm afraid Phantomon will have to sever your brother's neck. If you continue to be ignorant, than he'll sever the eighth child's head, Gatomon's... and so and so forth..." Myotismon let go of Kyle, took a few steps back and held out his hand for her. "Now my darling... _will_ you marry me?"

Kyle starred at her little brother, and she could see that his eyes were all bloodshot and red from crying so long and so hard. She couldn't stand looking at Eddie anymore, so she turned around to face Myotismon. Kyle nodded slowly, but still cried silently. "Yes Myotismon... I'll marry you..." She took his hand. Myotismon's smiled curled evilly as he turned away from the prisoners.

Phantomon quickly glided to them and opened up his small book; he began to read from it: the words that would unite Myotismon and Kyle to be together for as long as they live. As Phantomon read from the book softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, Kyle just looked straight ahead while a few tears slowly streamed down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wished she was dreaming. She wished she was being delusional right now--but no, she wasn't having any of those things: she was really getting married... to Myotismon.

"And now..." said Phantomon, turning to Myotismon. Kyle bit her lip and looked very nervous, for she knew this part was bound to come up. "Do you, Lord Myotismon, take this young woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, now and forever?"

"I do..." breathed Myotismon. Kyle whimpered quietly and closed her eyes.

Phantomon turned to Kyle and said slowly, "And do _you_, Kyle, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold... now and _forever_?" Phantomon looked at Kyle with a hint of worriment in his eyes.

"I... I..." Kyle hesitated. She left her mouth a gap. She looked to the ground and away from everyone. Kyle really doesn't want to say it... Myotismon took Kyle's hand once more, but this time he squeezed it gently. Kyle's eyes grew wide when Myotismon filled her head with images of Phantomon placing the scythe to Eddie's throat and... "I... I do..." Kyle whispered, and she looked down to the ground as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Myotismon's smile widen and then he turned towards Kyle, but now he was holding both of her hands.

Phantomon cleared his throat and looked all around the rooftop area. "Any objections to the wedding? No... good," said Phantomon quickly, and then he closed the little book he had in his hand.

Myotismon got out a wedding ring from his pocket and placed it on Kyle's trembling hand. It was of a golden band with a red stone on it. "This ring... represents the passion and desire I have for you... my darling..." Then Myotismon got out another ring and made his wife put it on for him. The ring was silver with a black stone. "My ring... represents the darkness and your sanity that you so live in..."

Kyle starred at Myotismon with wide eyes. He was right about her: dark and the sanity she had... she was losing it... little by little...

Phantomon looked at Myotismon and Kyle, "You may kiss the bride..."

Kyle started to panic a little when Myotismon smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her in closer. Kyle tried to get away, but Myotismon held her tightly and made her look up at him by grabbing her chin gently. Kyle whimpered a little when his lips got closer... and closer...

"Uh... Lord Myotismon... we have company..." Phantomon looked away from the rooftop and pointed elsewhere to the skies.

Myotismon and Kyle looked to where Phantomon was pointing too, and they saw Birdramon and Greymon (Birdramon was carrying him) headed their way. Myotismon smiled and looked at his new wife. He slowly ran one of his hands through her hair. "Let's greet our guests then..."

* * *

Birdramon and Greymon were the first to arrive on the rooftop of the hotel, while the rest went through the front door and worked their way up to the roof. As soon as Matt got to the roof with Weregarurumon, he saw Myotismon standing there while holding Kyle's mouth. Myotismon smiled menacingly. Matt than looked to the side of him to see Eddie, Kari, and Gatomon all tied up and laying on the ground. They all starred back with frightened eyes. 

"Myotismon! Let them go!" Matt cried, and the rest of the digidestined stood by Matt and looked at the vampire angrily. The rest of the digimon (the good digimon, that is) were ready to attack Myotismon and his henchmen.

Kyle continued to try to get away from Myotismon, but no matter how hard she tried, he was just too strong. Myotismon shrugged slightly and gestured his hand. "Than go ahead: get me... use your foolish digimon to stop me..."

The digidestined kids looked at one another, and than back at Myotismon. Izzy slowly shook his head, "Something's not right here... I got a feeling Myotismon has a trap for us..."

Myotismon started to snicker softly, but then it grew to maniacal laughter. He dropped Kyle roughly to the ground, and his eyes began to glow a very bright blue which sparked like electricity. His hair, his cape, everything, began spread out in all directions, as if something was making all of this happening; controlling him, but it was all Myotismon's doing... him and his new powers.

Kyle started to sob uncontrollably, "I'm sorry you guys. I'm so sorry..."

The digidestined looked confused to what Kyle just said, but then it dawned on them. "Kyle..." said Matt slowly, as if he didn't want to believe what he was about to say, "Are you married... to Myotismon?" Kyle continued to sob and cover her face so no one would see how horrible she looked right now.

"Now digidestined..." Myotismon beamed happily, "Here is a wedding gift for you all!" Myotismon's hands began to spark rapidly, like high voltage going through his whole body, and without warning, he flew open his cape and cried out, "GRISLY WING!" Instead of the normal bats that came darting out, these bats were huge and glowing a sky blue, and electricity was running through them.

The digidestined, their digimon, and even Wizardmon were blown away from this attack. They were thrown all the way to the end of the roof and they were so close to the edge, that they almost fell off! Kari and Gatomon gave out muffled screams of terror and squirmed around wildly. Eddie was too afraid to move or even give out muffled screams. Like Kyle, he couldn't believe all of this was happening to them...

"Matt!" Kyle screamed, and she immediately got up and started to run to him. Unfortunately, Myotismon grabbed her before she could even start running. Kyle began to whimper and struggle hard against the vampire. She looked at him with watery eyes. "No, please, let me go! You got what you wanted from me! Let me go!"

Myotismon grinned evilly at Kyle. "You are my wife now, Kyle... therefore, I will _never_ let you go...You will be mine, now and forever... mine." Kyle squealed a little and whimpered as Myotismon wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

From the other end of the roof, Matt and the others were hurt very badly from Myotismon's attack. They grunted and moaned in pain, and struggled to get themselves up on their knees. The digimon, even in champion or ultimate forms, they were hurt very badly as well. To the digidestined's dismay, their digimon digivolved back to their rookie forms.

As Matt saw Myotismon holding Kyle close to him, he became so enraged by this that he wanted to jump up and beat the heck out of the vampire. Matt couldn't though. His strength got completely drained from that powerful attack. "Don't touch her!" Matt cried out to Myotismon as loud as he could.

Myotismon turned to Matt and smiled in triumph. "But I already am..." Myotismon murmured as he held Kyle even closer to him.

"We can't give up..." Tai struggled to say and his voice was starting to fade slowly, "We can't let... Myotismon win..." than he went unconscious, along with the rest of his friends.

While still holding Kyle, Myotismon lifted one of his hands and starred at it hard. He could feel his new powers running through his body, his hands, his veins... and he was loving it. "These powers... I can do just about anything with them..." He looked over his shoulder at Phantomon and the Bakemon. "Watch..." Myotismon looked back at the injured digimon he had attacked. He snapped his fingers, and with just the blink of an eye, the digimon were turned into crystal spheres. Each sphere had a small picture of the digimon that was contained in them.

"Matt..." whispered Kyle, but than she groaned and passed out on Myotismon. Myotismon wrapped his arms around her back so that she wouldn't fall.

Phantomon glided over to Myotismon, "What should I do with the digidestined and..." he looked past the digidestined to the small spheres lying on the ground, "... those 'things'?"

Myotismon grunted, "It would be just to easy to kill them all... but no. I want them all to suffer, for as long as they live. Take the children away to the other captives at the TV station. As for the digimon, you and the Bakemon can take them back to my castle and hide them away... except for Wizardmon; that traitor... I will do away with him later when we all get back to the Digital World..."

Phantomon looked over at Gatomon, "Um... what about _that_ digimon, my Lord?" He asked Myotismon.

Myotismon didn't look like he cared about Gatomon as he looked at her with his eyes halfway shut. He snapped his fingers, and than the poor cat digimon was turned into a sphere as well. Kari closed her eyes and started to cry for her friend... all of her friends.

"Now... take care of the crystals..."

Phantomon and the Bakemon quickly flew over to the small digimon spheres, but as soon as they picked them up, Myotismon hollered out sternly, "Don't drop them, for if you do, the digimon within them will be released!"

Phantomon and the Bakemon got so startled by Myotismon's yell, that they almost dropped them right then and there. As Phantomon and the rest carefully flew off the rooftop slowly with the crystals, Myotismon looked down at Kyle and sighed softly with passion.

"My darling..." he said breathlessly as he ran one of his hands across his wife's cheek and down to her neck. "Why do you care about this Matt more than me..?" Myotismon ran a finger across her lips gently, making Kyle's mouth slightly a gap. He than brought his own lips to hers and brushed on them softly. "I can make you forget about your worries and everything else... but that would be to easy with my new powers..." Myotismon closed his eyes and whispered, "I want you to be mine, Kyle... and there are ways that will have you wanting me more and more each day. As those days go by... you will forget about everything and everyone... except me."


	8. One Step Closer: part two

Chapter 8:

One Step Closer (part two)

"Kyle... Kyle... Kyle wake up. Please wake up," said a young boy's voice that sounded very familiar to the girl. There were allot of voices that Kyle was familiar with, but she will always recognize Matt's.

Kyle slowly opened her eyes and saw Matt kneeling down in front of her. Looking at her with great concern. Kyle sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was in a very large, open area, except for a few pillars holding up the floors above her, and all around the room were wide windows where you could easily get a better view of the outside.

"Wh-where am I?" asked Kyle drearily as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're in the TV station's lobby... just like all the rest of the prisoners here, and us: the digidestined," said Matt somewhat drearily as well, and then he gestured to the whole room.

Kyle looked around herself to see allot of people sitting around on the floors; sleeping, crying, muttering worriedly to one another. Near her, were the digidestined kids. They were all quiet and some were leaning against one of the pillars. She also saw that Kari was with them, and she was resting her head on Tai's shoulder.

"Where's Ed?" Kyle asked Matt.

Matt tilted his head downwards. Kyle looked down next to her, and she saw her little brother sleeping on the floor.

"What about Myotismon? Where is he, or at least his henchmen?"

"I don't know where Phantomon or Myotismon went too, but there are allot of Bakemon hovering above and... Demidevimon was told to keep a close eye on us..." said Matt, and than he looked over his shoulder to see Demidevimon a little ways from him.

Demidevimon heard Matt and grinned happily. "That's right, digi-brats! Lord Myotismon wanted to make sure none of ya tried anything... you know, to ruin his plans and all..."

Kyle shrugged slightly as she looked at Demidevimon also. "Huh... I was wondering where the heck he went. I guess he's been in here all this time. Watching over the people in here." Than Kyle grunted a little sarcastically, "Why is Myotismon worried about somebody ruining his plans? He's got the power now to easily stop anyone that gets in his way..."

Kyle sighed and rested her back against one of the pillars like some of the digidestined were. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Matt turned to Tai and asked, "Do you think there's any way out of this place?

Tai turned his head slightly towards Matt and said dully, "I doubt it... I really do... I hate to say it, but... I really think that Myotismon... won. Now he's gonna take over Japan... the world... I hate to think what's beyond that."

Kyle shuddered to think about Myotismon taking over the world... because if he took over their world... the vampire's next move would be to... take over hers...

"Hey! Aren't you the girl that married, that um... that sexy vampire guy?" Asked a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young woman. Kyle turned to her side and looked up to see two beautiful young women starring back at her. The woman that was talking to Kyle had long, dark hair with an hourglass figure. Kyle frowned in jealously.

The woman next to the dark haired one started to speak. "If you don't wanna be married to that guy anymore... can we have him?" This woman had wavy blonde hair, and she had an hourglass figure too. Kyle blinked at them awkwardly. "Yeah, so... can we have him?"

Kyle turned away with a disgusted look on her face, but then, she began to cry softly into her hands. The two women looked at each other, and then back at Kyle. They started to back up slowly and then away from the weeping girl.

Matt sighed and moved next to Kyle's side. He put a hand on her back and said. "I'm sorry Kyle... I really am. If I stayed in my apartment longer... I'm so sorry..."

Kyle clutched her hands, but once she did, her eyes got big. She looked at one of her hands, and saw the wedding band that Myotismon put on her finger. Her hand began to tremble badly.

_"This ring... represents the passion and desire I have for you... my darling..."_

Tears streamed down her face when she remembered Myotismon putting it on her... the words he said to her...

"Kyle..." said Matt, wondering what Kyle was thinking about, but as the boy started to pat her shoulder, she rudely shook his hand away. She stood up and walked over to the wide windows, where she sat down next to it. Kyle rested her head against the window and sighed depressingly.

Very oddly enough, and a very rare moment in her life, Kyle started to sing very softly. She never sang all that great, but when she does sing softly... it sounds pretty good.

_"It starts with one..."_

Matt and the other digidestined kids turned and looked at Kyle. Some of the other people that were around looked at the girl as well. Demidevimon frowned slightly, but Kyle still continued.

_"One thing: I don't know why, but it doesn't even matter how hard you try. _

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme,

to explain in due time that

all I know..."

The digidestined moved a little closer to Kyle. Some other people that were listening, moved closer as well. Demidevimon grunted, but continued to frown at Kyle.

_"Time is a valuable thing; _

watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.

Watch it count down to the end of the day,

the clock ticks life away...

It's so unreal..."

Eddie started to wake up to Kyle's soft, but odd sad singing. More and more of the people in the TV station kept moving closer and they started to form a circle around Kyle. Trying to listen to her song.

_"Didn't look out below, _

_watch the time go out the window._

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know:_

_wasted it all just to watch you go..._

_I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart._

_What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when..."_

Suddenly, a Bakemon flew down from the floors above, and it whispered something to Demidevimon. The rounded creature nodded slowly and then the two digimon looked at Kyle

_"I tried so hard, and got so far... _

_but in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall, and lose it all..._

_but in the end, it doesn't even matter..."_

Everyone got startled when Demidevimon and Bakemon flew by Kyle. The people started to mutter and whisper worriedly to each other. The digidestined just gasped and their eyes started to widen on what Demidevimon wanted from her. "Nice singing girl, but it has to end now. Bakemon here says that Myotismon wants to see you upstairs..." Demidevimon gestured to the Bakemon next to him.

The Bakemon nodded, "Girl -- um, it's _my Lady _now, isn't it? Anyways, Myotismon wanted me to tell you that he wished to see you alone upstairs. I will show you the way. Follow me now..."

Kyle slowly got up the ground and wiped a single tear away from her eyes. That was her favorite song she just sang. Now she realized just how close that song sounded to her whole miserable adventure.

As she started to follow the Bakemon, Matt reached out a hand as if he wanted to stop her. To grab her so she wouldn't go with the ghost digimon. "Kyle... you can't go..." Matt said, his voice sounding nervous.

Kyle stopped and turned slightly towards Matt. "Do I have a choice? If I don't go... Myotismon, _my husband_, would just get mad..." Both Kyle and Matt shuddered when she said 'my husband.' Then, Kyle started to follow the Bakemon again; up the stairs (which was at the other end of the room) and away from Eddie, Matt, and the rest of the digidestined, who continued to watch Kyle until she was not in their sight anymore.

While going up the stairs, Kyle couldn't stop thinking what Myotismon could want from her. He got the powers, he's going to rule the world soon enough, and have his own slaves to do his will; what more does he want?

Both Bakemon and Kyle were very high up when the ghost creature suddenly stopped walking up the stairs and started to float down a small hallway. He reached a door and turned around and waited for Kyle to come to it. Kyle took a deep breath and approached it. "He wants you to wait inside..." said Bakemon in his ghostly tone, and he opened the door and gestured Kyle inside. Kyle walked in, and the ghost immediately shut the door behind her.

Kyle looked around the room. This place was very familiar to Kyle, and then it hit her: this room was where Phantomon took Kari to wait for Myotismon to arrive and kill her... in that one episode. _"Wizardmon's Gift, was it?"_ She thought, but then she shrugged.

The room was not too big, but a good medium sized one, and all the walls were glass--windows, very large like the ones Kyle saw before in the room where the digidestined and Eddie were being held in. Kyle slowly walked over to the windows and looked outside. The whole city was empty, except for the ghost digimon flying about here and there. There was also the thick fog, which made the whole place look even creepier.

Kyle shivered a bit so she clutched her arms and rubbed them slowly.

Just then, she shivered even more when she felt a strange sensation of someone entering the room. She didn't want to know if she was right or not, so she just kept looking outside and waited. A moment later, a couple flowers appeared in front of her. Kyle looked at the flowers and followed the hand that held them to the owner of it. She gasped and covered her mouth when she turned around. In front of her was Myotismon, looking down at his wife, smiling.

Kyle pressed her back against the windows and slowly started to slide along it to get away from the vampire. She was so afraid of him. She didn't want to be near him. Myotismon gently smelled the flowers and then he started to approach Kyle. The young girl whimpered but suddenly stumbled to the ground. She cowered when Myotismon got closer to her.

"Please... go away..."said Kyle, sounding like she was just crying, and then she put her hands over her head and cowered even more. Myotismon stood in front of her, and she was trembling and shaking with fear.

"My darling..." Myotismon purred, and then he roughly grabbed Kyle's hand and got her up from the floor. "I only wanted to give you these flowers..." Myotismon brushed one of the flowers across Kyle's cheeks, her lips and then her neck lightly.

Kyle took the flowers and looked down at them sadly. Myotismon looked a little concerned for her sadness, so he tilted her chin up a bit so she was looking up into his cold, blue eyes. "What's the matter?" Myotismon asked, and then he wrapped his arms around her back to bring her in closer to his body.

Kyle gasped as she starred at Myotismon's lips and then into his eyes. "I-- " she stammered, "I don't want to be this close to you Myotismon..." Kyle started to slump as in attempt to get away from the vampire, but now Myotismon just held her tightly and even closer to himself. This close to Myotismon... Kyle thought she was going to melt right into him.

Kyle turned her head away from Myotismon and closed her eyes. She cringed and whimpered when the vampire started brushing his lips against her cheek, and then he spoke, "I want to be close to you, my dear... I want you to love me, to want to hold me, to touch me..."

Kyle whimpered loudly, and without time to react, she shoved Myotismon gently from her and started to back away from him. "No..." she said, "You don't want me. There's other women who are more beautiful and thinner than me. Why won't you go with them? Why won't you love them? Why don't you marry them, and make them yours? Why-why... why..." Kyle's head started spinning and it was filled with voices: they were muttering, screaming, and crying angrily at Kyle. She wished she knew what these voices were saying, but she couldn't understand a thing. When she was about to fall over, Myotismon quickly caught her and held her close once more. "I'm... not like those other women... I'm not like them at all..."

Myotismon closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Kyle's. "I don't want those other women, my pet... I only want you, and only you." Kyle closed her eyes as well and left her mouth a gap. Her breathing starting to get a little heavy. "My darling..." Myotismon whispered, and his hands slowly went up Kyle's back and then he just held them there. He brought her even closer to him.

Kyle got the courage to open her eyes, and they went wide when she was starring straight into Myotismon's. She started to feel dizzy, and it felt like all the strength was leaving her body. Kyle gasped as she started to fall again, but this time it wasn't on purpose. She actually held onto Myotismon's jacket so she would quit falling over. "I'm... I keep falling... I feel to weak to stand," Kyle whispered to Myotismon.

Myotismon smiled and murmured quietly, "Don't worry, my darling... I will _never_ let you go..."

Kyle gasped as she continued to stare into Myotismon's eyes, but his own kept shifting to her lips and then back to her eyes. She knew what he wanted to do. Myotismon brought his face closer to hers and continued to stare at Kyle's lips. She closed her eyes and lips quivered a bit when she felt him breathing gently on her.

"M-Myotismon..." Kyle whispered quietly, "I... I never kissed anyone before...'

Myotismon's own breathing grew heavy when he nudged his nose against hers. He was glad Kyle never kissed any man... never fallen in love with a man... never been touched in ways by one... He wanted her all to himself. To kiss, to fall in love with, and to touch... "Don't worry..." Myotismon said breathlessly, "Kyle... I've been wanting to kiss you for so long... so long I've waited to be with you again..."

The two brushed lips with one another, but than their lips locked in a gentle kiss. Kyle put her hands on Myotismon's shoulders, while the vampire wrapped his arms around her back more so he could kiss her harder. Myotismon's lips were cool and moist, and felt so good against hers. Kyle didn't want the kiss to end... she didn't want Myotismon to let her go. For the first time in her life, she felt so safe and comforted right now.

Their romantic moment was ruined when they heard a steady knock on the door. Myotismon growled as he looked past Kyle and to the door. "What is it?" Myotismon asked angrily.

The door slowly opened, and Phantomon popped in and floated on over to the vampire lord and his wife. Phantomon bowed, "My Lord and... Lady, the carriage is ready for you to return to your castle... in the Digital World. Whenever your ready, that is" He bowed again and quickly left the room.

Myotismon smiled as he looked down at his wife and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you ready to go home my sweet?"

Kyle just merely nodded. "Excellent..." said Myotismon. "Tonight, my servants are preparing a ball in honor of my victory for having powers of a God -- and of course, our marriage to each other... The party will start tomorrow evening." Myotismon wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist, and with the snap of his fingers with the other hand, they suddenly appeared to be outside the TV station.

Kyle's eyes grew wide at what Myotismon did with his new powers. She was actually kind of fascinated by them. Myotismon's smiled curled; he liked seeing his wife's reaction to the powers.

Straight ahead of the two and a little ways from them, was the carriage that they are supposed to get into. Beyond the carriage was a large black hole, and Kyle guessed that it would take them back to the Digital World. Myotismon and Kyle began to walk for the carriage.

As the two were walking, Kyle looked to the side of her to see a line of people from the TV station, slowly going in another direction but into the same black hole that was already open for the carriage to go in. Kyle squinted her eyes to see the digidestined in the line, and when she saw Matt, her eyes got wide and tears began to fill her eyes. Matt saw her and starred back at her as well.

"Matt..." Kyle whispered silently to herself. Myotismon looked in the direction she turned to, and he clenched his teeth in some jealously towards Matt. Myotismon brought Kyle closer to himself, so she would stop looking at the boy. The girl obeyed and eyed the ground as they continued to walk for the carriage.

When Myotismon and Kyle reached the carriage, there was a Bakemon that stood by its doors. The ghost creature bowed and opened the door for them to get into. Myotismon was the first to go in, and than Kyle just went in last. _"How nice..." Kyle thought, "Not to let a Lady go first..."_ Bakemon closed the door behind them and went away.

Inside the carriage, were two small windows on either side of it, and dark velvet cushions to sit on during the ride. Myotismon sat on one end while Kyle sat on the other, across from each other. The carriage moved all by itself, and it slowly went forward into the black hole.

Kyle was still too shy to look at her new husband, even though they had a romantic moment from before, she was still unsure and nervous about everything that's been going on. Myotismon just kept starring at Kyle hard. Never taking his eyes off her, which made Kyle blush slightly and squirm around a little in her seat.

Myotismon gently put a hand on Kyle's knee and murmured to her, "Don't worry my sweet darling. Everything will be so perfect for you when we get home. Our ball, our event, our party... It will be something you shall never forget..."

Kyle sighed and bit her lip a little nervously. As the carriage continued to move through the black hole, Kyle kept hearing those strange voices inside her head again. She wasn't sure if she was paranoid, losing her mind, or what... but whatever it is, she wished it would stop. Fortunately for Kyle, the voices did die down again, but not before a voice said:

_"This... can't... be... happening... to me!"_

_Author's Note: "In The End" by Likin Park: Hybrid Theory (the song that Kyle sings) -- just so that you know the song wasn't made up or anything._


	9. The Passion, The Pleasure, The Sanity

**Author's Note:**I would of made it into two parts again, but I wasn't really thinking and it's to hard too do that now... I didn't expect this to be such a long chapter, but I guess I was wrong. Allot of stuff happens in this chapter; it's long, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**The Passion, The Pleasure, and The Sanity**

"Wh-where am I?" Kyle asked herself worriedly, as she began to wonder around a dark room aimlessly. She whimpered loudly in fear and started to sob for no hope of anybody helping her. Suddenly, out from the shadows, Matt came running to Kyle. Kyle smiled in happiness and ran up to the young boy as well.

Matt hugged her tightly and so did Kyle. "It's okay Kyle. I'm here. I'll protect you... no one can hurt you anymore..."

Kyle didn't want to let go of Matt. She felt so safe with him, but then, Matt slowly backed away from her; fading into the darkness once again.

Kyle began to cry loudly for the boy. She began to run after him in the darkness. She looked all around in it for Matt, but all she saw was the black; Matt was nowhere to be seen. "Matt!" Kyle cried, and tears started streaming down face. "Matt! Where are you! M --"

* * *

"Matt!" Kyle cried as she sat up. She started breathing heavily and beads of sweat were lingering on her forehead. Now she knows it was all just a bad dream. 

_"Matt?..." _said a sensuous voice to the side of the girl.

Kyle turned to her side and jumped in surprise to who she saw. She gasped and her eyes widened when she saw Myotismon with his back turned to her, but she could see that he looked over his shoulder slightly towards her. It wasn't just the fact that Myotismon was in the room with her that made Kyle surprised, but it was that Myotismon's upper body was unclothed.

Myotismon's one-piece blue suit hung around his waist loosely, while his pants were barely hanging on to him, and they almost went past his feet. Kyle just kept starring at Myotismon's back; she could see that he was well built and quite handsome looking.

Kyle then started to look around to where she was. She woke up on a bed; a very large four-posted bed with the sheets and everything on it so dark and soft to sleep on. In front of Kyle, to the end of the wall, were large, glass doors that opened onto a small balcony. Right now the doors were closed; this was the only source of light for the room, other than the candles that were hanging on the walls. Kyle knew she must be in Myotismon's bedroom, or at least another bedroom of his. This place looked nothing like the other room where all those bookcases were that led to that secret underground place... back to Earth.

Myotismon still kept looking over his shoulder to Kyle. "What did you say, my dear?"

Kyle scooted to the edge of the bed and let her feet dangle from it. She closed her eyes and said softly. "It was nothing. It was... only a dream."

Myotismon turned his head back around and began to put the rest of his suit back on again. Kyle hopped off the bed, but as soon as she did, she immediately fell to the ground hard. Myotismon turned back around to look at her, but he didn't even care to ask if she was alright or what had just happened.

Kyle groaned in pain as she got up slowly from the floor. "Damn these high-heeled shoes!" She muttered out loud.

Myotismon had his usual blue suit on again and now he fully turned around and stood in front of his wife. He looked down at her feet and said, "I guess you are still not use to wearing this type of footwear?"

Kyle grunted as she rubbed her legs to ease the pain. "Yeah... I'm... still not used to this... any of this."

Myotismon smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, and then motioned his wife to sit next to him. Kyle plopped down next to him and looked down to the floor. She was blushing slightly, for she knew Myotismon was starring at her hard again. He ran his fingers across her cheeks and through her hair. "You're so pretty..." he whispered to Kyle, and then he leaned in to kiss her gently on the cheek.

Kyle silently gasped and shuddered just slightly to Myotismon's touch, and still continued to look down on the floor. Myotismon looked around his room slowly, as if he was trying to take in every detail and everything that was in it. He looked back at Kyle and his smile curled. "I promise, my love, that everything will be perfect tonight... everything will be so wonderful for you..."

Kyle turned to look into Myotismon's eyes. She thought it was odd that the vampire's eyes looked back at her with such love and comfort for her. Myotismon wrapped his arms around her back and brought her closer to his body. His lips brushed on hers briefly and then they locked again, in a gentle kiss. This time, Kyle wrapped her arms around Myotismon's neck and pressed her own mouth harder onto his.

Myotismon broke off the kiss and nuzzled her face closely to his. "My darling, I have matters that I must take care of for most of the day..." he whispered, "I promise that tonight, you will see me at the ballroom, but now I really must go..."

Kyle's eyes widened in disappointment. She didn't want Myotismon to leave her now... not now... "Wh-where are you going?" She asked, stammering a little.

"I still have to deploy my army and begin my world conquest, my dear. I want my army ready to leave the Digital World within a day. In just several days, Japan will be mine..." said Myotismon breathlessly, and then he got off the bed while holding Kyle's hand. He guided her to the door and opened it courteously for her.

Kyle thanked Myotismon politely and left the bedroom, while the vampire went out as well and shut the door behind him. The doors to Myotismon's bedroom were double-doors, and they were very large and had golden handles. They were very fancy looking doors, but Kyle guessed that Myotismon likes to have exquisite furniture and things.

Myotismon's bedroom was located in a very long and wide hallway, but throughout the hallway were not many doors. Most of the doors were very large and had silver handles to them. The place was also quite dim, and only a few candles that were hanging on the walls were the only way you could see down the halls.

"Demidevimon!" Myotismon called out through the hallway. Probably about a minute later, the rounded creature came flying towards the vampire with great speed.

Demidevimon stopped in front of Myotismon and his wife. He was panting heavily. "What is your... wish... Lord... Myotismon?" Asked Demidevimon, who was barely able to speak.

Myotismon turned to his wife and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it and than he looked at Demidevimon and said, "Why don't you give my wife here a tour of my castle. After all, she will be living here with me from now on..."

Demidevimon nodded, "Sure thing boss!"

Myotismon kissed Kyle very briefly on the lips and murmured, "I'll see you this evening then, my darling..." and then the vampire gracefully walked away from her.

Demidevimon and Kyle just starred at Myotismon until he was completely out of their sight, than the rounded creature turned to her and said dully, "Okay girly -- erm, my Lady. I'll give you the tour of Lord Myotismon's castle, so you better not walk away will I'm giving the lecture! You got that!"

Kyle nodded quickly. "Good..." said Demidevimon, and then he started to flutter on ahead down the hallway. "Now follow me closely."

Kyle sighed and followed Demidevimon slowly through the hallway. Since Myotismon's castle is so big and has many rooms than Kyle thought there were, I'm just going to shorten that up a bit, since it would be very boring to here the many rooms Demidevimon points out (not to mention he talks about them too). If you do wish to know what kind of rooms the vampire lord had, than I'll tell you: some of them were Master bathrooms, regular bathrooms, servants bathrooms, guest bathrooms, Master bedrooms, servants quarters, guest rooms, kitchens, dining rooms, ballrooms, libraries, dungeons, torture chambers, study rooms, and feeding rooms. The 'feeding room'... was where Myotismon would get his blood for the night.

Kyle was getting tired of the tour from Demidevimon. She kept yawning and daydreaming most of the time. What Kyle thought was most weird, was that she didn't know Myotismon had something like this in his castle: the whole kitchens, bedrooms, libraries... maybe they were rooms the digidestined happened to miss on their journey here.

"... oh, and here's the ballroom, my Lady. This is the place where Myotismon is having that party, event, celebration -- whatever!" Said Demidevimon as he stood in front of the ballroom doors.

Kyle looked at the doors, and they were huge! Probably the biggest doors she had ever seen in this castle! The doors were of fine wood, and the handles were gold, just like Myotismon's bedroom doors.

Demidevimon opened one of the ballroom doors (since they were double-doors), and he said somewhat cheerfully, "You can go in and look around if you like, just don't try to bother the Bakemon while you're in there. They're trying to get the place ready for tonight, you know."

Kyle took a couple steps inside, but then she turned around to face the rounded creature again. "What kind of guests is Myotismon inviting?" She asked.

Demidevimon scratched his head with one of his claws, "Ah... to be honest with ya, I have no idea, but I'm guessing they're mainly digimon since -- well, we live in the Digital World, you know."

Kyle nodded slowly in agreement. "I... guess..." and then she went inside the ballroom.

"Hey!..." called out Demidevimon, "I'm gonna go take care of some stuff for Myotismon! Since I gave you that long tour, you should know where _some_ things are in this castle! Well... bye bye then!" Then the digimon flew away from the ballroom doors.

The ballroom was just so spectacular looking on the inside. It reminded Kyle of the ballroom from the movie Beauty and the Beast, except this place had a much different design and color than the other one, but almost the same layout. The ballroom was circular shaped with a very large, dark design/ symbol in the middle of the floor. Ahead of Kyle were two sets of staircases that would lead up to the same floor. At the top of this floor was a place that led to a very large balcony, for one to talk to other people or view the outside.

The walls of the ballroom though... Kyle thought it was a little creepy and odd. The walls were all made of glass; like mirrors in a funhouse. As Kyle looked around the mirrors, she could see herself reflecting back with the black gown she was wearing.

Kyle also saw allot of Bakemon fixing and cleaning up the place so that it was ready for tonight's event. They had some tables already set up in order to put the food on, and there were Bakemon that were flying around to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

Kyle smiled in happiness at how gorgeous this ballroom looked. She walked into it more and started to twirl around to admire it's beauty.

"Um... my Lady..." said a Bakemon as he approached the twirling girl, "Are you... alright?"

Kyle stopped twirling but the smile didn't fade away from her face. "It's just... this ballroom! It's so... beautiful! I never knew Myotismon had such a gorgeous place like this in his castle!" Kyle smiled even more at how she described the ballroom.

The lone Bakemon looked around the ballroom and then back at Kyle, "Yes, it is... nice, isn't it? Myotismon rarely uses this place. I'm glad he's finally decided to use it again! I love fixing up the ballroom!" The Bakemon bowed and then flew off somewhere.

Kyle smile widened and she clapped her hands together. "Maybe Myotismon is right: maybe this will be perfect for me..."

As the hours gone by to the evening, throughout most of the day, Kyle just wandered around the castle in hoping to try to get familiar with some surroundings. She wanted to put bread crumbs down as a way of not getting lost, but she thought she better not or Myotismon would probably get mad at her for doing that. When Kyle started to wander down a hall aimlessly, a Bakemon came floating towards her and stopped. It bowed and said, "My Lady, the celebration is going to start soon. Myotismon wishes for you to come to the ballroom now. Come, this way please..."

Kyle sighed and followed the Bakemon to -- once again, the beautiful ballroom doors. The ghost creature bowed and opened a door for her. She thanked the Bakemon and went inside.

Kyle's eyes grew wide and her mouth a gap, as she saw just how many digimon and other creatures were at the event. Along the mirrored walls were tables of food and beverages (mainly wine and such) and there were several dark flags that hung along the walls as well.

As the girl continued to look around the ballroom, she finally saw Myotismon standing by one of the tables. He was now wearing a black, and handsomely made tuxedo with a cape that was allot longer than the other, for this one flowed to the ground.

Myotismon saw Kyle and smiled as he walked gracefully toward her. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "So glad that you have arrived my sweet darling..." he said to her, and then he kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, my pet, how about you mingle with the other guests here. I'm sure they're full of stories that they wish to tell you." Myotismon released Kyle's hand and walked towards one of the staircases, and as he was headed for there, a group of young women followed.

Kyle grunted, but she told herself to calm down and look cool; she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of allot of elegant looking people and digimon alike. She took a deep breath and headed for one of the tables with food on it. Usually, when Kyle eats, she has such a big mouth (even though she don't look it) that she can put a whole thing of 'whatever' into it with just one bite, but she figured she shouldn't try that here.

Much later into the celebration, Kyle didn't eat very much. Probably to nervous about everything that's been going on and all, but she did eat some food. She figured she better or people would wonder why.

Suddenly, a drunken Vademon approached Kyle. Kyle started to walk away slowly to avoid any conversation with the digimon, but the alien creature wrapped an arm roughly around her neck and said, "Hey... how do ya like the drinks here, purtty lady girl?"

Kyle looked away for a second, "Um... I don't drink..." she replied quietly, and tried to get away from Vademon again.

"Hey..." said the digimon again, and then he pointed awkwardly somewhere, "How come Lord Myotismon keeps starring at ya like that?"

"What?..." wondered Kyle, and than she looked to see where Vademon was pointing too. She saw Myotismon across the room, starring at her hard, smiling sensuously. Kyle looked back at Vademon and stammered, "I... I don't know... How long has Myotismon been starring at me like that?"

Vademon laughed roughly and answered, "He's been starring at ya _all_ _night_! I can't believe you never knew until now!" The digimon kept on laughing as he slowly glided away from her.

Kyle bit her lip as she looked around the room for Phantomon. _"He had to be here," _she thought. _"Maybe he'll know why Myotismon's been starring at me oddly for so long._"

It didn't take long to find Phantomon at all, because he came to the table that Kyle was standing right next too. "So... how do you like the party so far?" Asked Phantomon politely.

"Um... I do have a question..." said Kyle, and then she briefly looked at Myotismon, who was now mingling with the beautiful young women that were around him. "Myotismon... kept starring at me oddly all through this party. Do you know why?"

Phantomon frowned and cleared his throat. "You _do_ remember that you're married to him... yes?" Kyle nodded. "You _do_ remember that you two are going to be sleeping in the same bed tonight?..." Kyle nodded again, but suddenly stopped herself as her eyes grew wide; that it just dawned on her. She covered her mouth and continued to be shocked at what Phantomon just said. "I think you know now..." said Phantomon as he slowly floated away from her.

Kyle couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She thought Myotismon wouldn't want anything from her. Wouldn't want something like that from her, but... than again, she is his wife, and Kyle guessed that the subject would come up sooner or later with him.

Before Kyle could even try to leave the ballroom in an attempt to avoid Myotismon, the vampire lord approached her and asked for a dance. Kyle looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly. Myotismon's smile curled as he took his wife's hand and led her to the middle of the ballroom, where the rest of the people were dancing.

"M-Myotismon..." Kyle whispered in his ear, "I... I don't know how to dance..."

Myotismon kissed her cheeks and put his lips to her ear. "Don't worry, my darling... everything will be fine..." Myotismon then put an arm around Kyle's waist and held one of her hands, while the girl put her other hand on his shoulder. "It's a Waltz... just let me lead..."

Myotismon and Kyle danced cheek-to-cheek, while the rest of the guests just danced casually in the ballroom. Throughout the dance, all Kyle could think about was after this whole party was over. She was beginning to grow tired of everything; her feet hurt, her head felt a little light headed, and her strength was starting to leave her. Kyle was hoping Myotismon wasn't getting tired as well. He showed signs of it though. He kept yawning and stretching every now and then. Kyle knew she better find a way out of this... and she better find it now...

While Myotismon was mingling with more women, Kyle quickly darted for the ballroom doors and left the place. She looked around the hallway, and headed for the darkest part of it, to hide in the shadows so no one could fine her... at least until the next day. Kyle didn't want to go into the bedroom. She was too afraid to.

When Kyle began to sit on the floor in the shadows, a digimon floated by her. "So there you are..." said Phantomon, who stopped in front of Kyle. The girl looked up at the digimon phantom and she bit her lip in worriment. "Myotismon was wondering where you went, my Lady. He wanted me to tell you, that he wished to talk to you in the Master bedroom..."

Kyle gasped silently as she followed Phantomon to the bedroom. She practically had to drag herself there, since she was now scared and everything else that was going to happen. She was hoping Phantomon was wrong about what he told her before. Hoping he was very wrong, but... as Phantomon reached the bedroom doors and opened them for Kyle, she knew he was very right.

Kyle gasped and covered her mouth when she saw that the bedroom had changed since she was in there earlier. The room was very dim with a few candles lit. The bed changed as well: the sheets were now a velvet black and there was a thin, red curtain that draped over the sides of the bed. There was also music playing. A very dark, but romantic sounding music... it was playing softly and quietly, but still set to a good tone to the room.

Kyle also noticed that there were rose petals that led from the door to the bed, and circled it neatly. The rose petals were also on the bed as well. The petals were piled close to the middle of the bed, and than they started to spread out a little.

Phantomon bowed and closed the bedroom door when Kyle was more into the room.

Kyle walked around the room very slowly. Trying to take in every detail that Myotismon had set up in here. She knew what was going to happen tonight... she just wished she was dreaming, or even better yet: she wished that it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Suddenly, Kyle heard Myotismon's voice and she froze on the spot when she heard him getting closer to the bedroom doors. "... And I want all the guests cleared out now! I don't want anyone to disturb us, and that means I better not find the guests or you servants to be near these hallways for the night!"

Kyle could hear the panic muttering of digimon outside the bedroom door, but they quickly scurried away when Myotismon carefully opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. He approached Kyle from behind and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hello, my darling..." he purred, and Kyle cringed when he kissed her cheeks and then her neck.

Kyle whimpered worriedly, for she was afraid that Myotismon might decide to sink his teeth into her neck. Myotismon's smile curled and he turned the girl around so that she was facing him. He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. "Oh, my pet...I've wanted to be alone with you like this for so long... I don't want to drink your blood. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to love and touch you..."

Myotismon wrapped his arms around her back to pull Kyle in for a kiss that soon became very passionate. Kyle was too afraid to move or even put her arms around the vampire's neck. Too afraid to do anything. She was hoping he would go away... She didn't feel ready for this. Not this kind of intimacy...

"I promise...everything will be so perfect tonight..." Myotismon whispered in Kyle's ear. "I love you Kyle...so much..." he held her tightly as he kissed her passionately again. Myotismon wanted Kyle more than anything right now. More than revenge, more than Japan, and more than the world. He just wanted her, and her alone.

Myotismon ran his hands along her back as he continued to kiss her long and hard, but as he broke the kiss, he grinned sensually when he saw Kyle starting to pant for air a little. Kyle was getting scared. Her head was beginning to spin, and her body was feeling so many different emotions right now. She just didn't know how to cope with something like this.

Myotismon saw the fear in her and he hugged her gently to try to calm her. "Don't be scared..." he murmured, "You'll enjoy this... I promise you have nothing to be scared about..."

Kyle gasped as Myotismon picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it and slowly got on top of her. Kyle closed her eyes and turned her head the other way. Myotismon was starring at her harder, and his grin grew very wide. Probably thinking about ways of what he would do with Kyle, or do _to_ her. Kyle's eyes shot open though when Myotismon brought one of her hands to his chest. "Undress me..." he purred softly, and then he leaned on top of her and carefully slid his arms behind her back.

Kyle's hands shook badly as she began to unbutton Myotismon's tux slowly, and little by little, his pale chest started to show. Myotismon moaned quietly in pleasure as he watched his wife undress him, and than he started to feel around the back of Kyle until he found the zipper to her dress. Kyle gasped as Myotismon pulled it down slowly, and at that moment, part of his shirt slid off his shoulders.

"Mah...Myotismon..." Kyle said quietly as she undid the last button to his tux.

Kyle could now see more of his chest, and she thought he looked so handsome. Much too handsome for anyone like her, she thought. Myotismon smiled at his wife and ran one of his hands through her hair. Myotismon leaned more of his body on top of her and nuzzled his face to Kyle's. "How about we change into something more comfortable? It will make you feel better to get out of those clothes. I will be in the other room changing and freshening myself up as well..." He carefully got up from the bed and slowly made way to a door that led to a room that Kyle didn't know he had.

Once he shut the door, Kyle sat up and looked around the room. She hugged herself and shuddered badly in fear. She has never been touched like that before, nor has she been in a situation like this. Kyle then saw a large dresser close to the room Myotismon entered, and on top the dresser she saw a long, red satin night gown that shined from the candles that were lit.

Kyle seemed somewhat frightened as she picked up the dress. She looked back to the door where Myotismon was in, and then she began to quickly change out of the dress she wore. It was a little easier getting out of it since Myotismon already pulled the zipper down for her. The shoes, the stockings, the ribbon that went around her waist, all of it went away when she slipped into her new gown. She groaned at just how much skin was showing now, and she felt practically naked in it.

"Are you done dressing yourself my dear?" Myotismon asked from the other side of the door.

Kyle hugged herself again and replied very softly, "Yes Myotismon..." She shivered when she felt her husband enter the room again.

"Please turn around for me..." Myotismon spoke to her sternly. "I want to see your body in that lovely dress..."

Kyle slowly turned around to face Myotismon, and she gasped when she looked at him. Myotismon had changed out of his tuxedo into black, leather pants. The pants were not that tight on him, and they went past his feet. Kyle also saw him without a shirt on, and she starred at the vampire with complete awe at just how handsome his body looked; a perfect built.

Myotismon sighed in pleasure by Kyle's reaction to himself. "I have something for you, my pet... A special gift..." He went over to the dresser and began to rummage through it. "Turn around. I want to surprise you..."

Kyle obeyed and turned around so that her back was facing Myotismon. Seconds later, Kyle shuddered when he came up from behind to put a beautiful necklace on her. She looked down and touched it lightly. The necklace was made with diamonds, for the exception of the middle, which held a ruby, red stone.

Kyle noticed that Myotismon must of put on a dash of a sexy cologne or some alluring aroma. She thought that he smelled so good. The smell was comforting and somewhat relaxing.

"Myotismon..." Kyle breathed as she starred down on her necklace once more, and she turned around to face him, "It's beautiful... Just so lovely."

Myotismon smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got that gift especially made for you, my love," he whispered to her, and then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Kyle closed her eyes and started to fall slightly away from Myotismon. Her energy was leaving her body, from the party and all that's been going through her mind, was making her feel weak.

"Myotismon..." Kyle whispered drearily, "I'm...I'm too weak to stand..."

Myotismon closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against hers, "I'll carry you to the bed then..." he picked Kyle up gently and carried her to the bed once more, but this time, he rested her head and body on the rose petals that were piled up on it. He took a step back to observe just how lovely Kyle looked right now. His eyes grew wide with lust and desire when he saw her sprawled out on the bed like that. So innocent, young and helpless... she looked so beautiful to him. He didn't know how long he would last before he would have to make her his.

Myotismon got onto the bed as well and hovered above Kyle. The girl closed her eyes and began to breath heavily with those odd emotions again. "Darling..." he said with more of a sensual tone, "You look so beautiful with that on you...the gown and my gift..." he then ran his hands over her body lightly.

Kyle cringed when his hands slowly went over her legs. She kept her eyes closed and whispered, "Don't tell me that..." but Kyle did open her eyes -- just a peek, and when she did, she saw Myotismon's hands reach to the red mask he had on his face and he slowly took it off. Kyle's eyes widened when she saw him without it; he looked much more handsome than he did before. He then set the mask down to the ground gently, but he never took his eyes off Kyle.

Myotismon smiled down at his wife as he pulled her up to his body. He leaned her head back as one of his hands went down her neck to her legs. He chuckled in his throat as he spoke to her softly, "I've wanted you ever since you were a small child..." He starred intently into her eyes as he ran a hand over the side of her thighs. "I wanted to raise you as my own, but forces prevented me from doing such a thing." Smirking slightly, he leaned in and put his lips to her ear. "Your parents...they wanted to keep you as their little girl forever, do they not? If you were with me...I would of made you into a woman..." Kyle's eyes started to well with a few tears. "I _want_ to make you into a woman now..."

Kyle cried out softly to this, knowing what his words meant to her. Something she did not want to hear. She turned her head away and a worried gasp came from her open mouth. Myotismon leaned back a bit in surprise. He didn't mean to scare his love, after all, he wanted her to have the same desires he has for her now. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her chest. "Don't fear me, love me." Myotismon moaned deeply into her, which emitted another fearful gasp from Kyle.

Suddenly, the girl felt the vampire push her into the bed softly as he fully got on top of her. She knew that Myotismon couldn't hold his desires for her any longer, for he leaned down to stare intenstely at her body. His eyes grew wide with lust and such passion. Myotismon grinned slightly when he ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He groaned quietly as he played with the straps of her gown. Kyle's head was beginning to spin and it started to fill with voices again. The voices didn't want her to do this...not go on with this anymore...

Myotismon sighed with pleasure and said, "I want to see you bare. I need you now... I want you more than ever." Kyle gasped loudly as Myotismon started to slip her arms out of the sleeves of her gown; taking his time so he could enjoy every second of this.She panted heavily as his hands reached to the upper rim of her gown and started to pull it down slowly over her chest, but then...

A light knocking was heard coming from the bedroom doors. Myotismon lifted himself slightly off Kyle and he looked towards the doors angrily; making sure if it was actually knocking or not. Unfortunately for the vampire, the knocking came about again, but this time it was a little louder.

Myotismon growled so angrily that it scared Kyle a little bit, and when he got off the bed quickly over to the door, she hugged her body tightly and shivered badly. Not because she was cold, but because she was touched like that.

Myotismon threw open the door hard, and in front of him was Demidevimon shaking very badly. "What do you want!" Hollered Myotismon. "I gave word to you all that I wasn't to be disturbed tonight! You better have a very, _very_ good excuse for this interruption Demidevimon!"

Demidevimon tried to stop shaking badly, but he couldn't all that much. "M-M-Master... the drunken guests at the party... w-w-won't leave! They keep running... around the castle. W-we're doing the best we can t-to get them out, but th-they're not listening or cooperating!"

Myotismon grunted with disgust, "I'll make them cooperate once I'm through with them..." Then he looked back at his wife and said, "My darling... I have a irritating matter I must get rid of, but I will return to you soon. I still want you tonight..." Then he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Now Kyle was left sprawled out on the bed... alone. She didn't mind at all, for she was too afraid if Myotismon actually...

Kyle didn't want to go on with this, she wanted to get out of this room, but if Myotismon or any of his henchmen saw her runaway, she will be in so much trouble. She didn't care though. She didn't want Myotismon to touch her like that anymore, to kiss her like that... she knew it was wrong, all wrong! She quickly sat up in bed and got off it and looked around the floor for the dress she was wearing before. Kyle gathered her dress, the ribbon, the stockings, and the shoes and set them on the bed. She hurriedly changed out of her sexy nightgown to her original creepy dress from before. Now she didn't feel so naked, but she still hated to wear dresses.

Without thinking or even hesitating, Kyle darted for the door and opened it very cautiously. She peeked out from it to look out onto the hallway. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw no one around the halls, probably because Myotismon and the henchmen were trying to get rid of the drunken guests from the party.

Kyle double checked the hallway before she went out of the room and walked quietly down it. She didn't know where to go, or where to hide; where to run too. Something inside her head though... it told her to go to the ballroom. Kyle felt very unnerved by this, but she obeyed and went there. It was the strangest sensation ever when she headed to the ballroom. She didn't know where it was, but something inside her was guiding her to it...

Probably a couple minutes later, she stood in front of the ballroom doors. She took a deep breath and hoped that no one was still inside there as she opened one of the doors. To Kyle's luck, there was absolutely no one inside. The place was still a bit messy from the party, but mainly all cleaned up. She was surprised that Myotismon's servants clean up so quickly.

Kyle hurriedly got inside and quietly shut the door behind her. The only source of light in the room was the moon which shone brightly through the balcony window on the floor above. It shined to the middle of the ballroom floor. Kyle walked and started to stumble on the floor, and as she reached the middle, she collapsed on it from the lack of energy inside her.

Kyle began to cry. First it was silent, but then it grew and grew into uncontrollable crying. She didn't care if anyone heard her. She didn't care if she was caught. Everything that's happened to her life was now slowly starting to creep back into her head. She was finally seeing reality again.

"This... can't... be... happening... to me!" She cried out loud, and then she continued to weep quietly into her hands.

Suddenly, Kyle stopped crying when she heard an echoing clap coming from the room. She looked around frantically for whoever was doing it.

"Well... well... well... so you finally got your mind back in place, eh Kyle?" Said a voice that sounded exactly like Kyle's, but this one sounded more sarcastic and uncaring.

Kyle stood up from the floor and looked around herself to where the heck the voice was. "Who said that? Who are you?" She asked worriedly.

The voice sighed irritably, "Come over to the mirrored walls... you'll see, but don't go freaking out now! That's all I need, you know..."

Kyle looked to the walls of the ballroom that were made of glass and she slowly walked to them. When she got close enough to get a good look at herself in the mirror, she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. It was no surprise that she saw herself in the mirror, but her mirror image was wearing her old clothes: the sweatshirt, the baggy jeans and the odd, leather brown shoes! Kyle gasped and fell to the floor in complete shock.

The mirror image of Kyle rolled her eyes and starred down at the frightened girl. "I warned ya..."

Kyle started to stammer, "Bu-bu-but... how is this happening?..." she asked the mirror image.

The mirror image put her hands in her pockets and shrugged, "Don't know really. Maybe you're losing your mind, maybe you're just imaging all this, or maybe this is the work of some odd magic, but I don't know. What I _do_ know is, you got enough sense in ya to realize what's been going on in your life... Those voices you kept hearing, inside your head... they were the ones trying to get your head back to reality, and it worked..."

Kyle moved closer to the mirror and starred back at the mirror image. The mirror image sat on the floor as well and looked at Kyle. "Well, I'm glad that you're mind is finally out of the gutter -- you know, not thinking about yourself and that creepy vampire guy..."

"You mean... Myotismon." Kyle said softly.

The mirror image crossed her arms, "Yeah... whatever. Anyways, I have to tell you something that's really important. You have to listen to what I'm about to say..." Kyle blinked and kept her eyes fixed on the mirror image. "Long ago... there was a digimon genie who has tried to avoid Myotismon for so many years. This genie had great power that Myotismon wanted badly. One of the days in the poor digimon's life, Myotismon was close to killing him and getting the great power, but the digimon plunged a dagger into his heart that ended his life; thus, Myotismon couldn't have the power... that is, until it was transferred to a new host..."

Kyle pointed to herself, "You mean... I carry the great powers of a genie?..."

The mirror image smiled and nodded slowly, "You got that right! Well, now Myotismon has married you and got the power, but there's still a way for Myotismon to lose that power; and only you can do it Kyle..."

Kyle's eyes grew wide, "But... what can I do? If Myotismon is invincible, than how am I going to be able to stop him?"

"Who said that you would have to kill _him_? Myotismon only has those powers... because you're still living..." said the mirror image, whose voice was quieting a little.

Kyle suddenly stumbled onto a large dagger beside her. She gasped loudly and backed away from it. "No... I can't!"

The mirror image nodded, "You have to! I know it's hard Kyle, I could never imagine how hard it would be, but you have to end your life in order for those powers to leave Myotismon!"

Kyle hugged her legs close to her chest and started to whimper. The mirror image sighed and looked to the ground. "Look Kyle... why do you think Myotismon is giving you all this attention? Why do you think he wants to love you so badly? It's because he don't want you to go crazy and try to do the horrible stunt that _I _want you to do..."

Kyle shook her head slowly and tears started to stream down her face once more. "No... he does love me... he keeps telling me he does..."

"Kyle... think about your brother... Matt... your family and friends. As soon as Myotismon takes over this world, he's going to go after yours. Do you think he'll have pity on your family and friends? No! He won't! You have to take action, girl! You have to stop Myotismon from doing this by killing yourself..."

Kyle continued to cry as she picked up the large dagger with a shaky hand. "What... where..."

"The prophecy of that dagger..." the mirror image began to say, "Is that you must die on the spot where you and Myotismon became united. You know, the exact spot of where you got married to one another."

Kyle closed her eyes to try to remember where. "The hotel building... a little ways from the TV station. Myotismon got married to me on the rooftop. I'm... pretty sure I remember where..."

The mirror image frowned, "I hope you do, because if you kill yourself somewhere else, Myotismon can just bring you back to life with his 'great powers.' If you succeed your dark mission, though than he can't restore you 'cause you would be breaking the whole 'uniting' thing to the marriage you had with him. His powers will be lost and someway and somehow, the digidestined dudes can finish him off for good!"

Kyle hid the dagger in the back of her ribbon. Someone could still see it if one looked closely enough.

"To give you a little heads up: Myotismon can't use his powers on his own wife. Not even to stop you or control you to do his will, so... that's some good news..."

Kyle didn't look at the mirror image anymore. "I know this is hard... and I know you must be terrified about what you must do, but like I said: think about your family... your friends, to all those people and things that hold dear to you. If you don't stop Myotismon... he'll surely stop them permanently..."

Kyle took a deep breath and slowly stood up from the ground. "Good luck to you Kyle... you're our only hope to stopping this evil..." and then the mirror image faded away.

Kyle felt the dagger in the back of her, and then, she slowly headed for the doors. To leave the ballroom, to leave Myotismon's castle, to head for the Earth, and eventually... the roof of the hotel, where she must...

* * *

Faraway from where Kyle was, to the dungeons of Myotismon's castle, was where the digidestined and Eddie were being held in. They all had their backs leaning up against the walls and looked to the ground with no hope left running through their bodies. 

Suddenly, Matt jumped in shock and looked up above him. Tai turned towards Matt and cocked his head at him slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked Matt.

Matt shook his head slowly, "I don't know, but... I got the strangest feeling... that something very bad is about to happen..."


	10. Death Comes To Us All: part one

_Author's Note: If there are any missing words in a sentence, than let me know; I actually did this chapter a little too quick and wasn't really thinking straight (yeah, I know, sounds weird right?) Anyways... uh... um... ... HAPPY READING!_

**Chapter 10:**

**Death Comes To Us All (part one)**

As soon as Kyle left the ballroom, she had to duck and hide in the darkest shadows of the halls, for she saw some drunken digimon running around the castle and Myotismon's henchmen who were chasing the alcoholic creatures. She was glad that the castle was so dark inside; it just made escaping from the castle a little easier for her.

Kyle had no idea where the gateway to the real world is (since Myotismon's castle is so big and all), but something inside her... those voices again; those eerie, strange mumblings in her head... they were somehow telling her where this gateway was. They were guiding her to it. Kyle didn't really need to guess or even direct herself to go in the right direction, the voices were doing it for her. She still had to hide every now and then from the henchmen though. That was something strange voices couldn't do.

Throughout the winding and twisting halls of the castle, Kyle ran into a couple drunken digimon, but they didn't care less, because -- well, they were drunk! Kyle knew she was getting close to Myotismon's room where he had the large row of bookcases; she could feel it!

Unfortunately though, when the girl turned a corner into another hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that sensuous voice call out to her, saying, "And where are you going, my pet?"

If Kyle was glass, she just blew up into a million pieces. She slowly turned to the side to see Myotismon leaning against a door that led to a room she couldn't really see in. He looked exactly the same when he tried to seduce the poor girl to his pleasures.

Myotismon and Kyle just starred at each other silently. She knew there was no hope now, especially since the vampire was standing right by her. The girl just stood speechless with her mouth a gap, lips quivering nervously and her eyes were wide with fear. Myotismon just leaned against the doorway more, trying to relax himself and show-off his masculine body more, and enjoying seeing fear run through his wife's body.

He starred hard at Kyle again and his mouth was forming a twisted smile on his face. He was thinking about her again; thinking of ways in which to touch her and do what he wanted with her. "How come you went out of the bedroom?" Myotismon asked softly.

Kyle didn't answer. She was too afraid of Myotismon right now to say anything. She didn't know what to say; she couldn't come up with any good excuses for him.

Myotismon continued to smile at Kyle as he asked her, "Why are you in that dress again? Did you come out to look for me, my darling...?" He slowly walked up to her now. Kyle turned fully around to stare straight at the vampire. After all, she still had that dagger hidden in the back of her ribbon. As soon as he got in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her back and brought the poor girl close to his body once more. Kyle whimpered slightly, for she didn't know how to get out of this one.

Myotismon nudged his nose against Kyle's. "How about we go back to the bedroom, my darling?" He cooed, and he arched her back slightly so he could run his hand over her body again. "You didn't have to wander through the castle to look for me... I was just about to head back there for you. I wish you didn't change out of that other gown... you looked so beautiful in it..." Myotismon hugged Kyle even closer and kissed her hard on the mouth. Kyle shuddered badly but gradually gave herself to the vampire. Her body was still tired and weak, and she didn't have the strength to resist him.

As Myotismon continued to kiss his wife, his hands ran across her back; caressing it gently, but that's when his fingers touched the handle of the dagger. He quickly broke off the kiss and lightly pushed her away. She knew he felt the dagger, but now she was thinking of ways to get escape from him. Maybe she should just... run...

"What is that behind your back?" Asked Myotismon sternly, with his face looking down at her seriously and somewhat confused.

Kyle took a small step back and looked away from Myotismon. Her face was full of fear, and there were a couple beads of sweat on her forehead. She was starting to panic, and hesitant on what to do.

Myotismon began to look at Kyle angrily, "I asked you a question, my dear: what is hiding beneath that ribbon of yours?" His voice was rising in anger, and Kyle knew that she better come up with an answer.

"I... I... I..." was all that came out of her mouth.

Myotismon's face was now distorted with anger, "Just where did you plan on going with whatever is behind your back?"

The voices inside Kyle's head started to mumble and speak to her again about the gateway to the real world. Without hesitating anymore, she suddenly started to run full speed past Myotismon and down the hallway. The vampire was too stunned with shock at what just happened, that he didn't call for the guards, his servants, or anybody to stop the girl, until moments later.

Myotismon pointed a shaky finger in the direction that she ran and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Guards! GUARDS! Stop her! Stop the girl! Find the girl and bring her to me! Search the castle _now_!"

Kyle shrieked when she kept running and bumping into Myotismon's guards as she headed to the room with the bookcases. The guards, who were mainly Bakemon, tried to grab at her, but the girl had very quick reflexes and dodged the ghost creatures swiftly. She could hear the vampire's screams and cries of anger as she kept running.

Then, she finally made it to the room. She quickly ran inside and closed the doors and searched for the secret passage to the gateway. Kyle knew she didn't have much time to look for it, since Myotismon or the henchmen will find her pretty soon... very soon. She definitely remembers this room though: this room was also where she found that picture of herself that Myotismon kept of her.

Kyle went for the bookcase shelf on the far right and began to feel all around it. Most of the books on the shelf were dusty and very large. She guessed that Myotismon didn't like to read all that much. As she pulled out some of the old books from the shelf, she stumbled across one of the crystal spheres with the picture of one of the digidestined's digimon. _"So that's where he's hidden them..."_ she thought.

The crystal sphere was hidden behind the books. Not a very good hiding place, but if no one was not looking for any secret passages within a bookcase, than it would of been perfect. Kyle turned the sphere in her hand and saw that the picture of Agumon was on it. She scratched her head and wondered just what your supposed to do with it.

Suddenly, she started to hear footsteps get closer to the room she was in. Kyle started to panic and she quickly put the crystal sphere in her ribbon as she began to feel around the bookcase once more to find where that hidden passage might be.

Well, Kyle didn't have to worry about it any longer, for she finally found the right book to pull out, and right in front of her eyes, half of the bookcase shifted into the secret underground passage. The gateway to the real world was down there, and she didn't have much time to go in it and find the hotel building.

Kyle shrieked loudly when she heard loud banging noises on the door. _"Kyle... just what do you think you're doing!" _Growled Myotismon angrily from the other side of the door, and then he began to pound even harder, _"Open the door! If you come and give up quietly, than perhaps I will go easier on you for your punishment!" _

Kyle looked back at the door and then the secret passage. Of course, the girl quickly started to go down into it, but unfortunately, as she was just starting to head down the stairs, the crystal sphere containing Agumon slipped from her ribbon and it bounced and rolled on over to Myotismon's desk.

Everything was the same to Kyle when she got down to the secret cave, passage, or whatever! The gateway to the real world was still open, probably because of Myotismon's army that will go in and take over Japan and the rest of the world.

There was no one in the large, dim cave with Kyle. To her, it seems that there was some luck on her side... at least until...

Suddenly, she heard Myotismon's hollering and yelling all over again, and she knew she couldn't stand there much longer, so she started running again; running into the gateway to the real world... with Myotismon and his henchmen getting close on her trail. The vampire didn't know what was tucked inside Kyle's ribbon, but somehow, he knew where she was going. He didn't want to believe that Kyle was going to slay herself; he's too proud to admit to such things... All Myotismon knew, was that he better get his wife back before his plans get delayed... and even his powers.

There _was_ luck on Kyle's side, and still is...

_"...Someway and somehow, the digidestined dudes can finish him off for good!"_ ...That's what the mirror image had said to Kyle, and if only the girl knew that the odd image was right: when Kyle had dropped that crystal sphere to the ground, and as I said before, it bounced and rolled on over to Myotismon's desk.

..._"Don't drop them, for if you do, the digimon within them will be released!"... _

Agumon came bursting out of the crystal sphere within a thin smoke around him. The little digimon blinked a couple of times and shook his head a little, like he had just come out of a sleep he never knew he had. He stayed hidden behind the desk as he heard some of the Bakemon come flying in and going down the secret passage.

"Where the heck am I?" Agumon asked himself when the Bakemon were not near him anymore, and the digimon stood up on his on legs and looked around the room.

Agumon's eyes got very wide when he saw the huge mess that Kyle had made when searching for that secret way into the underground passage, but Agumon doesn't know that it was made by her. Then, something caught the digimon's eyes: he saw a couple of crystal spheres tucked away into some of Myotismon's large books that were lying about the floor. The digimon carefully walked into the mess and grabbed the crystal from within the book. He saw a picture of Tentomon on it.

Agumon started to turn the crystal sphere in his hands slowly and began to think...

* * *

"What do you think is going on up there?" Matt wondered out loud, as the digidestined children and Eddie heard much commotion above them.

Tai tilted his head downwards and closed his eyes. "Maybe they're having a party up there or something. Either way, I _really_ don't care..."

All the children looked at Tai with wide eyes and shocked expressions. "How can you say you don't care, Tai?" Said Matt who was sounding a bit irritated with Tai's attitude. "What if something bad is happening to Kyle? What if Myotismon is sending his army into the real world now? How can you not care about that?"

Tai rolled his eyes quickly and looked at Matt. "Look Matt, look at us right now? Do you think we can do anything about it? Myotismon won! Let's just face the facts now... and besides that, I think that creepy guy has 'won over' that freaky looking girl anyways..."

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Matt quietly.

"Well... I'm guessing you didn't hear, but the Bakemon that were guarding us a little while ago were talking about Myotismon wanting his bedroom set up for a 'special occasion' for _Kyle_... and I hate to explain that any further..." Tai shivered in revulsion at what he was thinking about Kyle and Myotismon.

Matt closed his eyes and slumped his body a little against the wall more. Mimi looked at Matt, than Tai and said, "Do you really think Myotismon would go that far... with such a creepy girl? I mean... Myotismon is pretty cute, but with her..."

Matt looked at Mimi angrily, "If Myotismon _did_ do something like that, I know for sure Kyle wouldn't like it at all. She doesn't want to be with him... I've talked with her... I know her enough... I know... she wouldn't want to do something like that... with Myotismon."

"Huh?" Said Eddie as he was confused to the whole conversation with Matt, Tai and Mimi.

Sora formed a wry little smile and patted Eddie's knee, "Don't worry about it, Ed. You shouldn't really hear about this anyway..."

Eddie cocked his head slightly towards Sora, but then he looked back at the ground like all the other digidestined children were doing.

Kari, who was sitting next to Tai, looked up at him with her innocent eyes. "You know what Tai? I still believe there's hope for all of us... I still believe that in the end, everything will be fine..."

Tai frowned at his sister sarcastically, "And how do you know that?"

Kari shrugged, "I don't know... it's just... a feeling I have. You gotta have faith, right?"

All the children, except for Tai, nodded their heads slowly. Tai shrugged also, "Maybe... but if there is any faith or hope left for us, than I would like it to happen right now."

Right on cue, the digidestined's digimon came running into the dungeons. The children just sat there with their eyes all wide and mouths a gap with shock.

The digimon posed happily, "Hey guys, guess what?" Asked Agumon to the captive children. The children looked at each other and shrugged, then they looked at the digimon again with their weird expressions.

Gabumon waved Matt's crest and digivice slowly, "We're back -- of course, and we got the crests and the digivices back! Now you guys don't have to waste time going to look for them, because we found them first!"

Agumon nodded, "Besides that, it would just be another boring part of this story."

"Uh... what?" Asked Eddie, eyeing Agumon oddly.

"Anyways... " said Tai, who the rest were ignoring what Eddie or Agumon just said, "How about you guys get us out of here -- and don't try to use your attacks! This prison hold isn't that big and all... so attacking the prison door would probably _accidentally_ kill us."

The digimon looked at each other and nodded, then they starred back at the children. "You guys don't need to worry about a thing..." said Tentomon happily, and he held up a large ring of keys, "I got the keys to the dungeon!" He handed the key s to Agumon.

Tai rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Just where in the heck are you guys getting this stuff?"

Agumon looked away, "Well... when we wandered around Myotismon's castle looking for you guys, we kept running into -- um, drunken digimon that were caring lots of things that they stole from the rooms; including the crests, digivices, and these keys!" The little digimon went up to the door of the prison cell and started to try all the keys to see which one would make it open.

Tai raised an eyebrow slightly. "So... did these 'drunken digimon' help you guys escape then?"

The digimon looked at each other oddly and then at Agumon. Agumon didn't look up from what he was doing, but he said to Tai, "I'm... not sure how we got free, but all I remember is that I was hiding behind something... oh yeah, and I heard Myotismon and the Bakemon talking about that girl -- what's her name? Kyle?"

Matt's eyes widened and he stood up from the ground to face Agumon better. "Kyle!" His voice sounding excited and worried at the same time, "What were they saying about her?"

"Um... I think that she ran away... to your human world... she escaped..."

Matt turned and faced the dungeon walls and starred at them with wide eyes. Just then, Agumon found the right key to the prison cell, for the door opened slightly when he turned the key in the keyhole. "Well... there ya go!" Said the digimon happily, and he pushed the door more for the children to come out of their prison.

All the digidestined children were so happy to see their digimon and they hugged them tightly, but... it was Matt who came out last. His eyes were still wide with shock and he didn't even bother to hug Gabumon or tell him how happy Matt was to see him. Gabumon starred at Matt awkwardly and asked, "What's wrong Matt?"

The digidestined kids and the digimon turned to look at Matt. "We... we need to go save Kyle..." he said quietly, and it almost seemed he was talking to himself. "I... I still have this horrible feeling that something really bad is going to happen..." He looked at the digidestined, "If Kyle did escape from Myotismon, then we need to go get her... I don't want that vampire to touch her ever again!"

Eddie just stood by and watched, as if he had no clue what was going on right now. Tai and the others looked at each other; he smiled and said, "Come on! We gotta save the world!" Then... they all left the dungeons to go back to the gateway to their world... and stop Myotismon... for good.

* * *

Kyle felt a cool breeze as she stood on the roof of the hotel building. Her face was expressionless, she had no care in the world about anything right now; not even herself. After hours of running, hiding, and trying to take at least minute breaks from tiresome, Kyle had finally made it to where she wanted to be. She knew she didn't have much time, since Myotismon wasn't going to be that far behind her, so Kyle started to walk slowly to what she thinks is the spot where she and Myotismon got married.

Kyle's mind was like a zombie's: nothing going on inside except wanting something, and only wanting one of something. As she kept walking, she fidgeted with her fingers until she got her wedding ring off. She dropped it to the ground and it rolled a little ways from her.

Kyle's eyes narrowed a little when she saw leaves making a small pile in a peculiar spot on the roof. Somewhere inside her, she knew this wasn't just a coincidence that the leaves had suddenly come to this spot; she knew it must be where she was wedded to Myotismon. She walked to the spot, and when she got closer, the leaves suddenly blew away in the breeze. Kyle starred out to the sky and watched the leaves disappear as she stood on that odd place.

With a shaky hand, Kyle slowly took the dagger out from behind her back and clutched it to her chest tightly. Her breathing started to deepen, her legs and body were shaking badly, and tears started to flow from her face. _"Mom... Dad... Shaun... Eddie... Matt... I'm so sorry..." _

Without hesitating or having a second thought of what she was doing, Kyle stretched out an arm and raised the dagger into the air.

_Author's Note: Oooooooooo... a cliffhanger! Will Kyle actually sacrafice herself to stop Myotismon? Will the vampire lord stop her? Will the digidestined be able to make it to them before ANYTHING happens? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter... Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter sounds kind of lame, but this IS two parts, you know! (I bet you people are getting tired of the TWO PARTER things right about now...) _


	11. Death Comes To Us All: part two

_Author's Note: Remember to READ AND REVIEW! I like getting input and comments on my stories, you know; whether they're good or bad!_

**Chapter 11:**

**Death Comes To Us All (part two)**

"I've found you Kyle..." said Myotismon in triumph as he just got onto the rooftop of the hotel building with a couple of Bakemon. The vampire knew he would have no trouble getting up there, since he could fly and all.

Kyle just stood her ground; not turning around, not making any sound, not even moving. The wind came about again and blew through the girl's hair.

The Bakemon looked at each other and started to mumble to themselves, while Myotismon took a couple steps towards Kyle. Neither of them spoke, but just that awkward silence; wondering what the other person will do next. The vampire frowned at the girl and crossed his arms. "My dear... I think it's time you and I had a chat once we get back to my castle..." said Myotismon quietly, becoming a little annoyed with Kyle's odd behavior. The girl still did not make a move nor a sound.

One of the Bakemon approached Myotismon and asked, "Do you want us to bring her to you, my Lord?"

Myotismon shook his head slowly and motioned the ghost digimon to stay where they are. "I want to get her myself. After all... she is my wife..."

The two Bakemon looked at each other once more and shrugged. They looked past Myotismon and starred at Kyle oddly. The vampire lord took a couple more steps toward her. "What is wrong with you?" He asked Kyle angrily, "Why do you not speak when I am asking you too?"

Suddenly, Kyle dropped the dagger from her hand. Once it hit the ground, Myotismon starred at it for a brief moment and than at the girl. "So... you _were_ planning on killing yourself... why? Do you know how foolish it is to do that? I knew you couldn't do something like that... I know you well enough... you are too afraid to end your own life..."

The vampire spoke too soon of that... for a couple drops of blood came trickling by Kyle's feet. Myotismon's eyes grew wide with complete shock. The Bakemon were also shocked, but only because their master was. "What..." said Myotismon, as if he didn't want to believe what he just saw. He would have to believe it though, because blood came pooling down by Kyle's feet now. The poor girl stumbled a little, and then she fell backwards into the pool of red liquid.

"No..." Myotismon whispered, and he ran up to the girl but stopped by the edge of the circle of blood, which still kept growing... and growing... He couldn't believe it. He wanted to pick her up, he wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to try to kiss her awake... but he knew nothing would bring her back. He would have to admit... that Kyle was dead.

Kyle didn't look anything near beautiful anymore, with the blood in her hair, her fingers, her dress was badly blood stained... but oddly enough... there was blood... trickling from her eyes as well; as if she was crying, but only bloody tears would come. This was very odd indeed, but Myotismon took no notice of this.

Myotismon fell to his knees and slammed his fists to the ground angrily. He shook badly and he even... he even had a couple tears come from his own eyes. "Why... Kyle? Why did you end your life? Was it something I did to you? Was it something I said to you? Or was it just... me?"

_"...More importantly, you cannot let her die where you and the girl have united, or the powers would leave you permanently... Lastly, you can't die, for the powers would go back to the girl..." _

Just then, the children and their digimon had just reached the roof with Myotismon and the Bakemon, via the front door. It took them a long time, but the digimon couldn't digivolve any higher than a rookie, because of Myotismon's new power that kept them from doing such a thing.

The children and digimon knew something was terribly wrong when they saw that large pool of blood in front of Myotismon. Matt and Eddie's eyes grew wide with shock as they quickly ran over to it. The vampire stood up and backed away from the two children when they got near him.

Eddie didn't get much closer to the pool of blood when he could see clearly that it was Kyle. The little boy was so young, that he just didn't know how to cope with his sister being in that state. "Kyle..." he whispered worriedly to himself, and than he began to cry. Sora went up to him and tried to hug and comfort the little boy.

Matt's eyes were filled with tears as he too, fell to his knees at the edge of the pool of blood. The boy began to cry silently and he cowered his head down to his knees.

"No..." said Sora, who closed her eyes and looked sadly to the ground, "We... we were too late to save her..."

Matt wiped his eyes and said as if he was sobbing, "Myotismon didn't kill her..." he got the courage to pick up the dagger that had some of Kyle's blood on it, and he held it up for everyone to see. "She killed herself. Kyle killed herself..."

Myotismon turned away and crossed his arms. Matt looked at the vampire angrily. His face was wet and his eyes were getting bloodshot red from crying. "You made her do this!" He cried to Myotismon, "You drive her to the point of suicide! How can you even live with yourself for what you did to her mind?"

Myotismon snorted angrily and shot back at Matt, "You idiot child! She ended her life to save you! I can see her mind now... she didn't want her family and friends to suffer from my wrath, or else she couldn't live with herself. To the point little boy: _you_ were the one that made her do this! _You_ were the one who drive her to that point of death!"

The children looked even more shocked when they could see now that Myotismon was beginning to have those tears in his eyes again. "Damn that girl! Damn that genie! Damn you all! This infuriates me so!" The vampire was about to lash out a powerful attack at the children, but suddenly, his body began to shake badly in pain. Myotismon shrieked and hugged himself hard, hoping that the pain would go away. "What is... what is happening to me?" He cried.

The children and the digimon gasped when they saw a blinding flash of blue light emitting out from Myotismon's body. The vampire was trying so hard to not fall to the ground, for his body was just in so much pain. "No!" He cried. "My powers... they're leaving me!" He gave out one last cry of pain right before it all ended. The vampire's head had sweat lingering on it, his breathing was deepened, and then, he collapsed to the ground. He was too weak to even stand up.

"What the heck was that?" Tai asked, as he looked at everyone around him. The children shrugged; they were confused as well.

Matt gasped and so did Eddie when they suddenly saw a blue ball fall from the sky and landed right next to Kyle. It glowed radiantly and then died down.

Matt squinted his eyes as he looked at Kyle's hand; there were words. Words that looked like it was scrawled on by the very last second.

_"The darkness is coming..." _

Matt starred into Kyle's eyes and finally noticed the blood coming out of them. "What... what is happening to her?"

"Hey!" Cried Agumon happily, and all the children looked at their digimon. Matt looked as well too, but wondering if any of them even heard what he just said. "Myotismon lost his powers! We can digivolve again!"

Tai smiled in triumph and held out his digivice. "Time to digivolve you guys!"

Oh yes... this part of the story where all the digimon digivolve. Yeah, it's a most joyous moment, but very long and boring to type. We all well know what happens when a rookie goes from a champion then to its ultimate form. Well, that's just what happened: all the digimon digivolved to their champion forms, and then, to their ultimate forms. Myotismon's eyes grew wide when he saw Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon. He thought that she was beautiful, but now... he didn't have a care in the world about anyone or anything. He still was on the ground, but now he went on his knees and hugged himself tightly; weak and still in great pain.

Myotismon coughed lightly and said, "Well, well, well Gatomon... an ultimate form... it's a shame... I won't have the pleasure of finishing you off now..."

Matt stood up and looked down at Myotismon, "Just what are you saying?"

Myotismon shook his head and chuckled softly, "Don't you see what is going to happen, you fools? I am too weak -- out of strength to go up against you monsters... You'll destroy me, and then you will all cry happy and jump for joy on your victory..." He looked at Matt and sneered, "Don't you dare think this is the end, boy! Just so long as that girl has those powers... I will always... always... be alive..." Myotismon moaned in pain and he now fell onto his hands.

Tai nodded, "Yep, that's just what we're gonna do Myotismon: we're gonna finish you off for good, and not _anyone_ will be able to bring you back alive!"

Angewomon flew up into the air and a bow appeared in her hands, "Digimon! Lend me your power!"

The ultimate formed digimon nodded at Angewomon, and then they all cried out their attacks (it would take forever to type them up in this story, and besides, I bet most of you know what their attacks are.) Anyways, all the digimon's powers formed a large, glowing white arrow that now appeared in Angewomon's hands. She put the arrow to the bow and pointed it straight at Myotismon's chest.

Myotismon sighed deeply and closed his eyes, but tilted his head slightly towards Kyle and whispered, "No matter what happens to me and no matter where you go, I will find you again. I will make you mine Kyle; I want those powers, and I will rule this world and yours! I guess... I will see you... in your next life..."

Angewomon fired the arrow... and it went straight... into Myotismon's cruel black heart. The vampire screamed in pain, and with much blinding light and black smoke around him... he was gone. The Bakemon that were being clueless on the roof, and all of the vampire's henchmen, vanished with him too. The children and the digimon just stood there in silence. They didn't cry for joy or happiness like Myotismon said they would. They just... stood there and thought; thinking about what was going to happen to them now. What were they going to do...

Tai looked over to Matt, who was still sitting by Kyle's blood. "Matt..." Tai walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry man... I'm sorry that... she's dead..." Matt didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes as a couple tears ran down his face once more. "Look Matt, we really can't stand around here anymore... How about we free the people inside the TV station first and then... we'll do something about your friend."

Matt slowly nodded and Tai helped him get up, but as soon as the two boys started to walk away, Eddie suddenly shouted, "Look -- Kyle!" The rest of the digidestined and their digimon ran up to the edge of the pool of blood and saw Kyle's body starting to glow. Matt's eyes grew wide on what the heck was happening. The children gasped as they looked down and saw that all the blood was slowly seeping back into the girl.

Eddie pointed to the blue ball that was still next to his sister, "It's that ball! I saw it start to glow... and look what's it doing!" As the blood started to go away, Kyle's clothes changed as well... back into her sweatshirt, the baggy jeans, and the odd looking leather brown shoes. The ball stopped glowing, and Kyle was now back into her original state.

The children and digimon all looked at each other, but it was Izzy who approached Kyle slowly. He kneeled down and put a finger to her wrist. Izzy's eyes lit up when he looked back at his friends. "She's breathing! She's alive again... but, how?"

Matt started to smile, and kneeled down by Izzy to take Kyle's hand in his own. "Kyle... Kyle, can you hear me? Kyle..."

Izzy shook his head, "I think she's still unconscious, Matt. She'll wake up in time, but for now... what's with that weird ball?..."

Tai went up to the blue ball, but as soon as he picked it up, it shocked him badly. The boy quickly dropped it and held his painful hand. "What the heck? Did that ball just zap me?"

Izzy got up from the ground and tried to pick up the ball, but just like with Tai, it zapped him too. "This is most peculiar..." said Izzy as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Maybe that blue thing doesn't like guys..." said Mimi giggling slightly. The boys frowned at her.

Joe shook his head and pointed to the sky. "Hey guys... I think we have more problems to worry about... I mean, that thick fog is not going away..."

The children and digimon all looked around themselves, and suddenly noticed that the fog Myotismon had created before, was not clearing away. T.K. and Kari whimpered silently in fear. "It's getting thicker..." said Kari quietly, and she cringed at that thought.

Matt looked up at Tai, "What if... what if Myotismon's not really dead?"

Tai nodded slowly in agreement, "What if... we just made him stronger?"

Suddenly, the earth beneath them started to shake badly, making all the buildings shake with it. Weregarurumon took Kyle up in his arms and said, "We better get down to the ground. This place is going to break apart!" The digimon werewolf was right: the roof of where they were all standing on was starting to crack with great speed. It would only be a matter of minutes before this place fell to the ground.

The children all scrambled onto a digimon and the monsters quickly got off the building and landed to the ground a little ways from it. Just in time too, for the place collapsed to the ground. Smoke and rubble from the hotel flew off in different directions. Unfortunately, the earth still continued to shake violently.

"As Matt kept saying before..." said Tai, his voice vibrating with the shakings of the ground, "I have a horrible feeling something really bad is going to happen..."

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter sounds as lame as the last one, but this story's not over yet. I think there's (at least) two more chapters to the whole thing, so don't give up on me now! (oh, and remember to REVIEW!)_


	12. Mysterious Miracle

_Author's Note: If there are any missing words from a sentence, than don't be too hard on me (light flames please.) Also, if this chapter sounds a bit... confusing, and I'm sorry about that. If I do make a sequel to this story, than things will be explained in that, but otherwise I REALY want your reviews and telling me if this story if good enough for a sequel. Well, enjoy reading chapter 12! (Remember to READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!) I really like getting reviews and input:)_

**Chapter 12:**

**Mysterious Miracle**

"This isn't good..." replied Izzy as he sat on the ground and began typing in his computer quickly on the keyboard, "Gennai sent me an email, but I can only read part of it."

The earth still continued to shake and rumble violently as the digidestined kids, their digimon, Eddie and Kyle were all huddled by the side of a building that was only cracked in certain places; making it safer to hide or cover from whatever was coming. While the other kids were standing and forming a circle around Izzy, Matt was sitting on the ground and rested Kyle's head on his lap. The poor girl was still unconscious.

Tai pointed to Izzy's computer screen and asked somewhat nervously, "Can you try to get into that email somehow? If it's from Gennai, than you know it's gotta be important!"

Mimi clutched her hands together and said, "Maybe Gennai knows that the ground is shaking so badly, and that letter is going to tell us why it's happening..."

Izzy squinted his eyes and read the only part of the email that would show on the screen, "It says, 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats..." All the kids looked up towards the sky and saw groups of bats flying all over the place. "I see that's already happening... anyways, 'The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead King, and when the clock strikes at the hour of the beast, the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form... as the beast..."

The children all cocked their heads and looked at each other with wide eyes. "What the heck is... 'the hour of the beast?'" Asked Tai to everyone that were around him..

"666..." said Izzy quickly, knowing the answer to that immediately, "So... the beast number is 666... that means that the hour of the beast would have to be 6:06 with six seconds to spare..."

Tai looked at his watch and grunted softly, "Oh, this is just great! It's already going on 6:04!" He looked down at Izzy, "So... that's all the email says?..."

Izzy shook his head, "I told you: I can't get the rest of it up on my laptop. Something's wrong with this, but I have no idea what could be the problem..."

_"...Myotismon..." _

The children slowly looked ahead towards Matt and Kyle, who the girl was -- yet again, still unconscious. Matt starred down at Kyle with wide eyes as she whispered, "Myotismon... Lord and Master... Myotismon..."

"... the fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead King... Myotismon..." said Matt in a soft monotone voice, and than he turned to his friends and said, "We need to figure out how to stop 'whoever' is coming to get us before it's too late..." He touched Kyle's cheek and sighed sadly as he kept hearing the girl whisper her former husband's name.

Tai grunted and shrugged his shoulders, "And how do we plan on doing that? We know nothing about 'whatever' is coming... we're just gonna have to wait... and see for ourselves..." He looked at his watch and saw that it was already past 6:05... he knew it would be less than a minute now... and the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form.

"Kyle..." said Matt softly, and than he shook her very gently, "Please wake up... please..." Unfortunately, the girl did not wake to Matt's voice, but at least she now stopped saying Myotismon's name.

Tai looked at his watch again and his eyes grew wide. Joe began shaking a little as he looked at Tai and asked worriedly, "It's time now, isn't it?" Right on cue, the earth began to shake more violently than before. The buildings in the city were becoming even more cracked and ruined, making them very dangerous to be around since they would probably collapse any minute.

The children gasped loudly and muttered to themselves worriedly as they looked past a couple of buildings and onto the ruins of the hotel building where Myotismon had died. Eddie tilted his head upwards towards the sky to see groups of bats heading into the ruins of the building. The little boy's mouth came a gap with fear as he watched the bats pick up the remaining mask of Myotismon and lifted it up towards the skies.

"What are those bats doing?" Asked Sora as she squinted her eyes to try to get a better look of what the commotion was over by the ruined building.

The black bats flapped their wings furiously as they started to form a large sphere around the mask, as if to encage it within themselves. Then, they flew straight down into the ground, taking the mask with them as they went. The children and the digimon all starred with wide eyes at the crumbled hotel building, wondering what's going to happen next. After a few moments of silence, the ground rumbled once again, but this time, something emerged from the ruins of the hotel building. A most hideous, and very large creature came rising up and stood on its legs. Its arms almost touched the ground, and its hair... its blonde hair was long and uneven and went down the creature's back. The children gasped loudly when it turned around slowly towards them.

"I-it's Myotismon!" Cried Mimi as she clapped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming any louder.

"Not quite..." said Izzy, unsure of to Mimi's answer. He was typing quickly into his computer. "This is Myotismon... but in a more powerful form. He must of digivolved to an even higher form. Like some sort of mega-ultimate form!" He looked at his friends and said, "It's _VenomMyotismon_..." The children continued to look at their new powerful foe with frightened faces and panicked muttering; thinking about what they should do.

Weregarurumon nodded at Metalgreymon and said to the children, "We can defeat this clown," said the wolf-creature boldly, and Metalgreymon and the rest of the digimon nodded in agreement.

"I sure hope you can handle him..." said Sora nervously, and she bit her lip gently, "This isn't exactly the Myotismon we knew from before..." The digimon than took off to fight VenomMyotismon, while the children remained by the building they were at.

Matt looked around himself and down at Kyle. "We can't hide here forever, you know. VenomMyotismon is big enough to crush any of these buildings, and besides that, they all look like they're going to come falling down any minute now!" The children looked at some of the cracked buildings around themselves and than back at Matt.

"Maybe we should move to a building that has already come down... and away from VenomMyotismon..." said Kari quietly, and than she gestured to the rest of the children that they should probably leave now.

"Um... that's a good idea, but just how am I supposed to carry Kyle?" Asked Matt rudely, and he looked down at the unconscious girl and frowned slightly, "She's too heavy to carry by myself..."

Tai rolled his eyes and walked over to Matt, "We'll take her up over our shoulders -- you know, make her put one arm around you and the other around myself and we'll both carry her to safety, okay?"

Matt nodded and the two boys picked up Kyle and started to walk slowly away from their hiding place from the building and out into the open where VenomMyotismon could easily see them... and that's just what happened. As the digimon continued to fight and flee from their new massive foe, VenomMyotismon spotted the children away from himself and narrowed his eyes when he saw Tai and Matt carrying Kyle. "I want my wife!" He bellowed out loud, and than he started to stomp his feet in place. The children turned around slightly and looked at VenomMyotismon with wide eyes. "If I can't have her, than no one will!" The creature lifted up his foot and slowly walked towards the children.

The children gasped loudly as VenomMyotismon was slowly heading towards them. Matt and Tai rested Kyle up against a broken piece from one of the buildings and then they all looked at the massive monster coming to them. "Now what do we do?" Asked Joe worriedly as he shifted his head left and right to look at his friends.

The digidestined's digimon reacted in time and made VenomMyotismon stop heading towards the children and attack the other digimon instead. VenomMyotismon growled angrily and kept swiping his arms around himself to make the digimon go away.

Matt looked down at Kyle and started to think. "Say... whatever happened to that blue ball?..."

Tai and Sora looked at each other and than at Matt, "What?"

Matt turned to the two. "Think about it: when Myotismon lost most of his powers, it turned into a blue ball. Maybe if we find this ball, we can use it against VenomMyotismon."

Tai frowned and crossed his arms, "Do you really think that's gonna work? To use a stupid blue ball... against _that_?" He pointed up to VenomMyotismon who was still growling angrily and irritably as he was now trying to grab the digimon with the tentacles that were sprouting out of his forehead. If the digimon came near, the tentacles would grab onto the digidestined's digimon, but luckily, the good digimon were dodging this most gross attack of VenomMyotismon's.

Mimi shivered in revulsion and said disgustedly, "That is just so gross! There are vine-things coming out of that ugly monster's head!"

Matt squinted his eyes a little to see the ruined hotel building. There were many broken pieces to the building, and he knew that he and his friends didn't have the strength to lift such heavy objects. He turned to Mimi and asked, "Can you call Lillymon down here for us? She most likely has the power to help us lift the debris from that crumbled hotel building; we have to find that ball of power."

Mimi raised an eyebrow to Matt as she held up her crest and looked towards the skies to call her digimon back to the ground. "Lillymon!" She called, "We need your help finding something. Please come down to us."

Lillymon, who was mostly just flying around VenomMyotismon to annoy him more, came swooping down and landed by Mimi. "What do you want to find?" She asked.

Mimi shrugged, "A stupid blue ball that Matt thinks will help you guys defeat that... _thing_!" Mimi grunted in disgust and crossed her arms when she looked at VenomMyotismon once again.

"I want the girl!" VenomMyotismon growled, and he looked past the attacking digimon to the unconscious girl again, "You digidestined have stood in my way for the last time!" He stomped the ground harder and shook the earth. The children stumbled and staggered, Eddie and Joe were the ones to fall to the ground. The digimon that were attacking VenomMyotismon became paralyzed for a brief moment from this. The evil creature took advantage of this by swooshing his arms out and flung most of the digimon away from him.

The children gasped as they watched their digimon being flung away, all except for Eddie who didn't gasp, but just left his mouth a gap in complete shock. Matt looked at Mimi, Lillymon, Sora and Tai and said, "You guys should come with me so we can look through the ruins of that building for that blue ball, while the rest can stay with Kyle to make sure she's okay."

Eddie narrowed his eyes a little when he looked at Matt the to Kyle, "Um... I don't think she's going anywhere..."

Matt bit his lip as he saw that VenomMyotismon was not that far from the ruined hotel building, but he knew he had to do something about that creature, because it looked like he and his friends' digimon are fairing badly in the battle against VenomMyotismon. _"He's just too strong..." _Matt thought to himself, _"I hope what I want... will help us stop him..." _

The digimon regained their senses and started to attack VenomMyotismon once again, but this time, the evil creature was now slowly heading towards Kyle again. Matt knew he and the others don't have much time to search for that blue ball of power. The good digimon are trying so hard to hold him back, but no matter what kind of attack they were throwing at him, VenomMyotismon still kept on advancing slowly towards the unconscious girl.

As Matt and the others made their way very cautiously to the site of the hotel building, they just stood there and looked around, as if to see if this blue ball somehow managed to be on top of the rubble, but it wasn't.

Sora looked at Matt and threw her arms up in exaggeration, "So where do we start looking for this ball?"

Matt shook his head and picked up a small piece of the building and tossed it aside, "I don't know, but we have to find it soon..." he looked over his shoulder and saw that VenomMyotismon was still slowly approaching Kyle and the rest. "I don't want that evil thing to crush my friends..."

With the help of Lillymon, the children began to search through the debris of the building as quickly as they can until they could find that magic blue ball.

"We really don't have much time to search through here..." said Tai somewhat nervously, "If VenomMyotismon sees us, than he's most definitely gonna come after us... um... I think." He than picked up a large piece of the building and tossed it aside.

Mimi crossed her arms and just looked at the rubble, "I really don't want to touch that! I'll brake a nail!" She clapped her hands together and gasped softly at the thought of one of her nails breaking.

Sora frowned at Mimi but still continued to pick up some of the debris and tossing it aside. "Uh oh..." said Lillymon slowly as she looked at VenomMyotismon, "He's getting closer to that girl..."

"Why would he want to kill her when he got so far into finding her?" Said Matt to himself, but than his eyes grew wide when he picked up debris and saw something glowing dimly from the pile of rubble. "Lillymon..." he looked at the flying digimon and than shifted his eyes to the glowing spot. Lillymon understood and picked up the rest of the rubble quickly away from the spot. Soon enough, everyone saw the blue ball glowing and shining brightly at them.

The children's eyes grew wide with awe as they just stood and starred at the blue ball, but than Matt snapped out of his own mind and carefully tried to pick up the round object. As soon as the boy placed his hands on the ball, it shocked him badly and he dropped it quickly to the ground. It bounced lightly by his feet.

Mimi put a hand over her mouth and giggled girlishly. "Like I said before: maybe that ball doesn't like to be held by boys..." Sora frowned even more by Mimi's comment.

"Alright than Mimi..." said Sora boldly as she crossed her arms and leaned slightly towards the side, "You pick it up than."

"Hey!" Said Angewomon, who quickly flew on over to the children and Lillymon by the ruined hotel building, "We can't stop VenomMyotismon any longer! We're trying to hold him back the best we can, but it seems that he is bent on killing that unconscious girl..." Angewomon flew away from the children to aid the other digimon once more.

The digidestined gasped when they saw their digimon trying as hard as they could to keep VenomMyotismon away from Kyle, but due to his digivolution and his massive size... the evil creature was getting ever so closely to the girl. VenomMyotismon let out a maniacal laugh as he looked down at Kyle. "I want to get rid of her! If I can't have her, than no one will!"

Mimi quickly picked up the ball, but than she dropped it, as it shocked her too. "What is wrong with this toy?" She said as she shook her hands to try to ease the pain, "Why won't it let us pick it up?"

"Duh!" Said Tai, as he raised an eyebrow to Mimi and Matt, "Maybe only that creepy girl can hold or use that stupid ball! After all, weren't the powers inside her in the first place?"

"Yeah, but..." Matt looked at the ball and replied, "If Kyle can only touch this thing, than how are we supposed to bring it over to her?"

Tai smiled happily as he nudged the ball a little with his foot, "We'll kick it over to her! It'll be... fun..." he than saw Matt start to frown at him, so Tai's smile quickly faded into a serious look. He cleared his throat and said sternly, "Since we can't pick it up, than we'll kick it over to her."

Matt looked down at the ball, Tai, and than at VenomMyotismon, who was gonna reach over to Kyle in a matter of moments. Matt nodded to Tai and he quickly kicked the ball faraway from himself. The ball landed about a foot away from where the other children were. Eddie looked at the ball and than to Matt and the rest who were running towards him at full speed. Eddie gasped loudly and pointed up at VenomMyotismon, who was almost to them.

"We don't have time for games!" Said Izzy nervously as he looked at the ball and than to Matt and the rest, who have now caught up to their friends. "We have to move away from VenomMyotismon or he'll crush us!"

Matt shook his head, "We couldn't run anyways, because VenomMyotismon has kept his sights on Kyle for a while now! We need to wake her up!" Tai nudged the ball right next to Kyle, while Matt dropped to his knees and started to shake Kyle roughly, "Kyle! Kyle! Wake up! Please... you have to wake up now!" Matt looked over his shoulder and he saw VenomMyotismon swing Weregarurumon and Angemon out of his way.

"You won't escape from me!" VenomMyotismon bellowed at the children below him. He began his maniacal laugh again and stomped the ground to shake the earth once more. The kids stumbled to the ground hard and just laid or sat there in pain.

Matt shook Kyle even harder, "Wake up, Kyle!"

Kyle's eyes shot open and she sat up as she finally woke up from her unconsciousness. She gasped loudly as she looked around herself and than up at VenomMyotismon. She screamed and staggered backwards a little.

Matt grabbed her hand to keep her from falling back. "Kyle, I know you're wondering where the heck you are, but we really don't have time for that now! VenomMyotismon is going to kill you, unless you don't do something with that ball..." Matt nudged the blue ball even closer to Kyle so she would notice it. Matt's eyes widened when the girl picked up the ball and didn't get shocked by it.

Kyle rotated the ball in her hands and said worriedly, "Just what am I supposed to do with this thing? How is this going to stop Myotismon?"

The children all huddled around Kyle as VenomMyotismon was now standing a foot away from them. "No!" Cried Metalgreymon as he shot his Giga Blaster attack furiously at VenomMyotismon to keep him away from the kids. The massive evil being growled and slammed a fist down on Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon, making them too weak to keep up their ultimate forms. The two digimon digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"Oh no!" Cried Matt, as he saw Gabumon lying there on the ground.

The evil creature merely chuckled and looked down at Kyle. Kyle gasped and looked up at VenomMyotismon. "You could of been mine!" He hollered down at her, and than he raised a foot above the children's heads; he was going to crush them!

Kyle just sat there with her mouth a gap in fright as VenomMyotismon's foot shadowed above their heads. Matt shook her out of her thoughts and said hesitantly, "Please Kyle! Try to do _something_ with that ball! It has your powers in it!"

Eddie clutched Kyle's arm tightly and whimpered loudly in fear, while the rest of the children had their panicked muttering. Kyle shot back at Matt, frightened and irritated, "Just what am I supposed to do with this? I don't know what to do! Just how is a blue ball going to stop him from killing all of us?"

Matt hugged Kyle close to himself and closed his eyes as VenomMyotismon started to slam his foot down on the children. "There's always something..." He whispered, and Kyle closed her eyes as well and hugged the boy too, hoping this wouldn't be the end for them.

After a few moments of waiting for a painful slam of a foot, Kyle, Matt, and the rest of the children realized that they are not dead. Kyle opened her eyes and looked up to see that VenomMyotismon has not crushed them. "What... is that?" Izzy asked quietly as he was looking above himself as well. All the children tilted their heads upwards to see that a thin, blue force field had surrounded them. VenomMyotismon grunted angrily as he kept slamming his foot down on this force field.

Kyle looked down at the magic ball and saw that it was glowing brightly as ever. "How... is this happening?" She asked herself, as she once again, rotated the ball in her hands. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from the ball, and it went through the force field, pass VenomMyotismon, to hit the foggy skies of the city.

T.K. pointed to the skies and cried, "Look! The fog is going away!" The little boy was right, for this beam of light was sucking in the fog surrounding the city. Little by little, the fog was disappearing, and the sun was beginning to shine through.

VenomMyotismon shirked loudly and cowered a little by the sun's rays. "What is going on?" He growled, still cowering and shading himself from the sun.

Kyle gasped loudly as the ball was starting to fuse itself with the girl, making her hands emit a very bright glow, and her eyes were glowing and sparking like electricity. The children all backed up and watched the girl with wide eyes. Kyle shook her head slowly and said nervously, "What's happening to me?" She wanted to let go of the blue ball, but the object refused and still continued to glow and fuse itself with the poor girl.

Then, two streams of light shot out of the ball and quickly snaked its way to Matt and Tai's digivices. "What the heck?" Said Tai somewhat sarcastically as he held his digivice in his hands and started to examine it.

"Hey Tai! Matt!" Called out Agumon. Matt and Tai saw their digimon slowly get up from the ground. The digimon looked at themselves and smiled at the children. They began to glow brightly. "We're DIGIVOLVING!"

"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WARGREYMON!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!"

The children just starred in awe and their mouths a gap when they saw Agumon and Gabumon digivolve to their mega forms. Tai and Matt looked even more shocked than the rest. "Wow... now they're on the same level as VenomMyotismon!" Said Izzy surprisingly as he began typing on his computer again.

The rest of the digimon stood by the children, as they all watched WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon go and attack the cowering VenomMyotismon. When the evil creature saw the two digimon in their mega forms, VenomMyotismon stopped cowering and cried out angrily. "This can't be happening!" He cried, and he started to stomp his feet in anger. The children, once again, stumbled and staggered to the ground while Kyle was standing with her eyes still sparking and hands glowing like mad.

"Kyle!" Called out Matt, but when he got closer to the girl, the magic ball shocked him badly. He couldn't get near the girl. Matt shook his head slowly and his eyes widened in some fear; fear of what is happening to his friend.

_"WarGreymon..." _said Kyle in a monotone voice, and her voice sounded strange... distant in some way; like it wasn't really her voice. WarGreymon stopped what he was doing to look down at the strange girl. _"You need to waken the beast within him..." _WarGreymon starred hypnotically at the girl. He nodded slowly as if he understood exactly what she meant.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" Asked Eddie nervously as he stood beside Matt.

Matt shook his head again, "I don't know, but... I don't think that's your sister talking, Ed..."

"Um... just what exactly is the 'beast within'?" Asked Tai as he raised an eyebrow when he looked at everyone around him.

Izzy shrugged, "Don't look at me; I have no idea what she's talking about... but it looks like WarGreymon does."

As WarGreymon started to float a little ways from VenomMyotismon, he looked over his shoulder and called out to MetalGarurumon, "Distract VenomMyotismon for me. I'm going to try something out..." MetalGarurumon nodded and started to jump around VenomMyotismon like an annoying bug.

WarGreymon floated a distance from VenomMyotismon, and he cried out, "MEGA CLAW!" The mega-formed digimon started to spiral in place and then he shot straight into VenomMyotismon's abdomen (or somewhere around there) and came out from the other end of him. VenomMyotismon gave out a loud, painful cry and fell onto his knees.

The children's eyes widened as they starred at VenomMyotismon. "Does this mean... VenomMyotismon is defeated?" Asked Joe, who was fidgeting with his glasses so they would stay on his face better.

None of the children answered him. They all just watched and waited... while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon starred at VenomMyotismon from a distance. The evil being just sat on his knees and grunted softly in pain. His eyes began to narrow a little, as if he was going to pass-out from his horrible wound. Unfortunately, he suddenly shot up from the ground and cried out angrily, "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME?" He stomped the ground furiously, and started to laugh manically as he said, "YOU ONLY HAVE AWAKENED THE BEAST WITHIN!" VenomMyotismon continued to laugh as a deformed, little monster came and emerged from his abdomen. The children shrieked and gasped loudly in disgust at what they saw. This little monster only had a face with small hands, but it had a mask on which was similar to Myotismon's.

"What is that thing?" Shrieked Tai as he starred at the little monster bug-eyed. The little monster grunted oddly and out from his mouth came a black smog that started to surround VenomMyotismon.

"Uh oh..." said Eddie, as he starred nervously at what the little monster was doing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that black smoke doesn't look too good..." said Tai softly, and he took a couple steps back.

When the black smog started to creep closer to everyone, Kyle stepped forward while the ball was still fused with her hands. She had the look as if she was starring into space; didn't have a care in the world as to what she was doing.

"Kyle..." called out Matt softly and he took a couple steps towards her.

Kyle turned around with that odd expression on her face. She grabbed Matt's hands and held them tightly. The boy shivered slightly for her hands felt like ice. _"Matt... everything will be fine..." _Matt shuddered when Kyle's hair started to move in all directions, as if her hair was blowing by some odd winds.

"You're not... Kyle, are you?" Matt asked quietly, leaning slightly back in fear of the girl in front of him.

_"No..."_ The girl let go of Matt's hands slowly, and she turned around to head straight for VenomMyotismon. As she got closer, she suddenly merged with the magic ball and became one with it; turning into the ball itself. The children gasped loudly when the ball shot up into the sky and just floated in place; glowing brightly like the sun.

"What is this? What is that thing in front of me?" Said the little monster disgustedly as he stopped spitting out the black smog from its mouth. VenomMyotismon growled and tried to whack the ball away from himself, but the object didn't budge.

"What is going on?" Cried VenomMyotismon as he kept attacking the ball quickly and furiously with his claws. The ball still didn't budge.

"Tai..." said WarGreymon softly. Tai looked at his digimon a little ways from him. "That girl -- that thing... is talking to us..."

"What?" Tai looked at the other digimon around his friends, and they all had the strangest expressions on them. The digimon all looked at WarGreymon. The mega-formed digimon nodded. "She wants us to gather all our power in it... that _thing_..." Tai looked up at the brightly glowing ball with wide eyes. He shielded his eyes for the ball was shining too brightly.

"This... is just too weird," said Sora softly but sarcastically, and she looked at Garudomon and bit her lip.

"Come on you guys," said WarGreymon, and he flew up to the ball, "Let's give her our power."

VenomMyotismon tried to attack WarGreymon and the ball, but the object formed a small shield around WarGreymon, so the evil creature's attack couldn't cause any damage.

"Curse this magic! Curse this power!" Cried the small monster, and he started to squirm around like crazy within the abdomen. VenomMyotismon just let out a loud cry of anger.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

All the power of the digimon was sucked into the brightly glowing ball, which started to shine even brighter. Now, all that was left was WarGreymon's attack power to go inside it. The thing is though, what were the digimon supposed to do with a blue ball of power, or what was the ball planning on doing with the digimons powers?

"Hey..." called out Izzy to all the digimon. That thing inside VenomMyotismon probably represents his real form... at least... I hope I'm right about that..." Izzy's voice started to trail at that last sentence, unsure of himself there.

WarGreymon nodded and started his attack so that it would merge with the ball. VenomMyotismon's eyes grew wide with some fear. "Wh-what do you think you are doing?" He cried, and he staggered a few steps back.

"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon's attack was merging with the blue ball's magic, making a large, orange glowing ball that suddenly shot straight into VenomMyotismon's abdomen, killing off the little monster inside. Both VenomMyotismon and the little monster shrieked and screamed in pain, for they knew they were both defeated. Little by little, VenomMyotismon was deteriorating away... and then... he was gone; no more to terrorize their world...

All the digimon digivolved back to their rookie forms and huddled around the children as they all watched the earth begin to shake and rumble again. "Don't tell me VenomMyotismon is still alive!" Cried Mimi, and she clapped her hands on her mouth to keep herself from shrieking in fear.

Izzy shook his head, "I don't think so -- look!" All the children gasped when they saw the fog all cleared away from the sky finally, and all the buildings that were crumbled, ruined, and cracked were now reforming themselves back together to the exact same shape and style they were before they were destroyed. The children and digimon just starred in complete awe and with some worriment on their faces. Suddenly, everything around them... just stopped. No more ground shaking, no more magic, and no more... evil.

The children looked all around themselves quietly, for they just didn't know what to say to each other, but Eddie was the first to speak. "W-where's my sister?" He asked quietly, and right on cue, a bolt of magic shot down to the ground, right in the huddling spot of the children and digimon. In the bolt's place, was a girl lying on the ground right next to a normal looking blue ball.

"Kyle!" Cried Matt as he got down on his knees and held the girl's hand tightly. "Kyle... can you hear me?"

Kyle opened her eyes slowly and looked around herself. Matt knew this girl was the real Kyle, and not the thing he was talking to before. The girl looked up at Matt drearily and asked him softly and quietly, "Is... is Myotismon... gone?..."

Matt formed a little smile on his face as he said, "Yeah... he's gone... and he won't hurt you anymore..." Kyle smiled up at him and hugged him hard. Matt's smile grew and he hugged Kyle back. "He's gone... and he won't be coming back..."

_Author's Note: The question is though: is Venom -- erm, is Myotismon really destroyed? Find out in the last chapter of In The End! (Read and Review!)_


	13. Love Me In Your Mind

**Auhtor's Note:** This is the LAST chapter to my "In the End" story, so whoever reads this story to the VERY end and didn't REVIEW FOR IT, than REVIEW AFTER READING THIS!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Love Me In Your Mind**

Kyle, Matt and Eddie sat on a bench near the TV station. Just sitting there quietly as they didn't know what to say to each other. Even though Kyle knew that this had to be the end of everything now, but... she only wished how she and her brother were going to get home... The rest of the digidestined children and their digimon were in the TV station's lobby to see if all the captives were okay. Kyle looked up towards the sky and smiled as she finally saw the blue and the bright sun shining down on her, once again.

Matt fidgeted with his fingers and slowly turned to Kyle and asked, "So... you're going to go back to your own world, huh?"

Kyle slowly rotated the blue ball in her hands, and without looking at Matt, she replied softly, "I hope so... with all that's happened to me and my brother, I really just want to go home..." She sighed sadly and leaned forward a little to get more comfortable on the bench. Eddie just sat there with his feet dangling off and starring straight ahead as if his mind was else where... which it was.

Matt bit his lip as he continued to stare at Kyle, somewhat sadly for he didn't want her to go back home. He wanted her to stay with him, or at least live somewhere close to him; hoping that when he was just a little older... that maybe... they could try to love each other. Unfortunately, love or anything about Matt wasn't going through Kyle's mind. All she was thinking about was going back home... and Myotismon. Kyle still wonders if -- if Myotismon really did love her...

"So... just how are you going to get back home?" Matt asked quietly, than his gaze turned towards the ground, for if he looked at Kyle any longer, he would begin to cry.

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know, but I think this blue ball can get us home. After all, you told me that this thing destroyed VenomMyotismon... right?" Matt merely nodded. "But... what happened after I blacked-out? I mean, all I remember was when this ball got stuck to my hands... that's all I remember. So... what happened to me?"

Matt looked at Kyle again with wide eyes. He couldn't tell her that someone else, or something was possessing her body during that time. He couldn't tell her that she somehow became one with the blue ball that, with the digimons powers, destroyed VenomMyotismon. He couldn't tell her that when she died, that a certain message was written in blood; and he also couldn't tell her... that blood was streaming down her face from her eyes -- no. He knew it was better not to make Kyle get upset and worry about such a thing. She had enough on her mind as it is. Matt just shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. "Nothing... really happened to you, Kyle. If something did happen to you, you would know it... feel it... right?" He looked at Kyle and bit his lip again in some worriment.

Kyle started to think for a second, but she nodded in agreement, "I... guess..." she sounded a bit unsure, though. The girl then stood up and shook the ball in her hands. "Okay blue... ball... thing, take me home now, 'cause I really, really want to go... Me and my brother want to go back..." Eddie snapped out of his own mind and looked at Kyle. Suddenly, a couple feet from where the kids were, a door appeared. Very similar to the closet door that belonged to Eddie; the door that she and her brother entered that turned their lives upside-down.

Eddie jumped up from the bench and his body began to jitter in excitement. "It's my door! It's my closet door!" Squealed the boy in happiness, and he ran up to it to examine it better. Kyle smiled wearily and slowly got up from the bench to go over to the door as well. Matt just stayed sitting on the bench and looking at Kyle sadly.

"Wow... this thing actually listened to me," said Kyle, chuckling slightly as she turned the ball in her hands, then she looked over her shoulder at Matt. "Matt... what's wrong?" She asked with concern to the boy. "I thought... you would be happy for us that we are finally going home... at least..." she turned back to the door. "I hope this door takes us back home..."

As Kyle started to reach for the door knob, Matt quickly got off the bench and said, "Please, don't go. I don't want you to go back..." Eddie rolled his eyes and took a couple steps away from the two. Kyle just starred at Matt blankly. She didn't know what to say to him. Matt looked down at his feet and scratched his head nervously. "I know... that you're allot older than me, but... in years to come, we could... actually..." his voice started to trail off slowly, quietly. Kyle knew what Matt was trying to say.

"Matt... I really like you too, but... this isn't my home, my world. I can't stay here with you..." Kyle saw light tears go down Matt's face. Seeing this caused her eyes to well up in tears as well. "Please... don't cry Matt... please don't..." she hugged the boy tightly against herself. She felt so guilty, so sad for leaving him like this, but if the closet door led home... than... she must go...

"Kyle..." said Matt quietly and very gently breaking Kyle's embrace on himself. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them softly, "Don't... don't ever forget me, okay? Please..." he held her hands in his and looked into her eyes with his own watery ones.

Kyle formed a small and held his hands tighter. "I will never forget you Matt... never..." The two children hugged each other one last time, without saying another word. After a long moment of silence, the two broke off and Kyle turned back around to look at the door. Kyle could see that Eddie grew a little impatient at this.

"Come on, Kyle! I wanna go home now!" Complained Eddie, and with the impatient ness that he had, he just opened the closet door and went inside. Kyle's eyes grew wide as she just starred at the other room that Eddie just walked into. It was, indeed, her brother's bedroom from before. She knew now... that it would take her home. Kyle slowly approached the edge of the door and looked over her shoulder slightly. Matt formed a small smile on his face and wiped the tears away.

"Kyle... just go... Don't let me stop you. Don't look back, but... don't forget me... I don't want you too..."

Kyle started to cry and she sobbed quietly to Matt, "I will never forget you Matt... never, ever..." Without a second of hesitation, Kyle swiftly and slowly walked through the closet door. Leaving Matt to stand there for a second... and thinking to himself that he will most likely never see her again. The girl... that he was starting to fall in love with. When the closet door disappeared with a blink of the eye, Matt slowly walked away to the TV station to help his friends out. As we know later, or pretty soon, all the children would go back to the Digital World and stop the Dark Masters and the ultimate evil of that world. Even though their journey was hectic and tough, but... Matt never stopped thinking about Kyle...

never... ever...

* * *

Kyle quickly sat up in bed as her alarm clock started to blare it's annoying sound like crazy. She groaned irritably as she slammed the thing down hard with her hand. Kyle rubbed her eyes and looked around and realized that she was back in her bedroom... but how? The last thing she remembered was that she was walking through Eddie's closet door. How did she get here? Kyle got up off her bed and looked at the alarm clock again. The alarm clock read 5:14 right now, which meant that Kyle must of hit the snooze button before. She usually wakes up at 5 o'clock exactly. _"Was it... just a dream?"_ Kyle thought to herself, _"But... everything, everyone... felt so real..." _She finally started to stagger slowly out of her room; still tired from waking up so early, but... she still couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened, if it _did_ happen. Going to the Digital World... being kidnapped and held in Myotismon's dungeon... meeting Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon... being with Matt... marrying Myotismon, and almost seduced by him... her death, the magic ball... _everything_! 

..._What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

_...I tried so hard, and got so far... _

... but in the end, it doesn't even matter...

As Kyle walked out of her room, she could see that only a small light in the living room was on. It made a very dim glow, but she could still see her surroundings pretty good. When the girl started to head for her brother's bedroom to check up on him, she heard a light scratching coming from the door in the kitchen -- which led to the outside porch. Kyle went over to the door and opened it to see her gray cat running in and meowing for attention. "Stupid cat..." Kyle grumbled, and she bent down on her knees to pet the cat. "Why do you even go outside in the first place?"

Kyle knew that she had to wash her hands before she could touch anything else, for if she did, her face would begin to itch since she was allergic to cats. As the girl got up on her feet again and began to close the door... something caught her eye. Even though she was still in her pajamas, but there was something on the porch that glowed very dimly, and Kyle had to find out what it is. She quickly put on some sandals and carefully made her way outside and to step onto the porch. Then... Kyle saw what was making the glow: a normal looking blue ball was sitting on the edge of the porch, making a faint blue glow to itself.

Kyle's eyes widened with shock as she slowly picked up the ball in her hands and began to stare at it intensely. _"If this... is real, than..." _The girl cringed with fright as a couple bats flew past her and went into the large tree that was in front of her. She continued to stare at the bats with wide eyes as they hanged loosely on the limbs of the tree. Their eyes glowed red, and they had an odd, red marking on their little heads. Kyle knew... that these were Myotismon's bats.

A soft wind blew through the trees and through Kyle's hair, and a voice -- a low, male's voice spoke to the girl...

_"...I will see you... in your next life..." _

Kyle turned back around slowly and went back into the house. As she closed the door, she now started to think about him. He tried so hard before to have her love him like that. Even though Kyle was dead at the time, but when she had died, he had cried for her to come back to him. Her heart pace increased slightly and odd emotions were slowly creeping their way into the girl's body. Now she wished to know... if he really did love her. Maybe someday... someway... she'll know, but for now... this thought would just ponder in her mind for days to go by...

**Thee End...?

* * *

**

**Auhtor's Note:** So... how was the WHOLE story? Do you really think Myotismon was in love with Kyle? Does Kyle really love Matt, or does she prefer the vampire lord instead? Why were Kyle's eyes bleeding, and who was possessing her body from before? What does Myotismon mean when he said, "I will see you in your next life?" Maybe you'll never find out...or maybe you will. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing my story, for that's what kept me going into writing more chapters! Oh, and thank you for other future reviewers for the story; your comments (whether good or bad) are GREATLY appreciated!

Now... so long! (for now...)


End file.
